Nouveaux Alliés
by Chka
Summary: Cela commence à la fin de Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix d'un côté, et quatre ans après la visite des Volturi à Forks de l'autre côté. A priori plus d'aventure que de romance, mais ça peut changer... Venez lire pour découvrir l'histoire !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour

Bienvenue sur ma première fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

_Disclamer pour l'ensemble de l'histoire : les personnages que vous connaissez appartiennent aux géniales J.K. Rowling et S. Meyer, seules les péripéties qu'ils vont vivre m'appartiennent !_ Et si vous rencontrez des personnages inconnus, ils seront aussi issus de mon imagination bien sûr !

Cela commence à la fin de _Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_, lorsque Dumbledore revient à Poudlard, mais avant la bataille au Ministère. Je précise que je n'ai relu aucun des livres avant d'écrire, et je présente par avance mes excuses aux « puristes » si ma mémoire me joue des tours quant à la chronologie « potterienne ».

Pour l'instant, j'écris du point de vue de Dumbledore, mais il est possible que je change par la suite (auquel cas je vous en préviendrai en début de chapitre).

Je remercie particulièrement Haley Black qui a été la première lectrice de ce début de fiction et dont les encouragements ont été déterminants dans ma continuation.

Sur ce, voici le premier chapitre, où l'histoire se met doucement en place.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**** :**

En cette fin d'année scolaire, je profitais de mon retour à Poudlard pour m'accorder quelques heures de repos. Je n'avais guère dormi depuis que j'avais du fuir mon école pour éviter de croupir à Azkhaban, et mon retour au château avait été plutôt mouvementé : après avoir du aller dans la Forêt négocier avec les Centaures qu'ils relâchent celle qui les avait gravement insultés qui plus est sans lui faire regretter ses paroles autant qu'ils l'auraient souhaité, j'avais ramené le corps de cette sorcière que j'étais loin de porter dans mon cœur à l'infirmerie. Là, j'avais trouvé Minerva qui se remettait d'une cheville abîmée, et qui avait tenu, malgré les protestations de Pompom qui souhaitait que sa malade se repose, à me raconter par le menu tout ce que j'avais manqué. Ce n'est qu'ensuite que j'avais pu regagner mon bureau.

Je me couchais aussitôt, songeant à quel point la journée à venir serait rude : notre infirmière avait réussi à faire avaler la potion adéquate à une Ombrage en état de choc, et m'avait affirmé que cette femme devenue indésirable dans le château serait suffisamment remise pour le quitter dès le lendemain, ce qui promettait une lettre véhémente du Ministre à mon égard, à qui j'allais devoir faire accepter mon retour au château et mon rétablissement dans mes fonctions, contraires aux décrets qu'il avait pris, soucieux de contrôler ce qui se passait dans l'école. Toutefois, il m'avait semblé comprendre dans le récit de Minerva que malgré tous les moyens qu'il avait mis en œuvre dans ce but, il n'y était pas parvenu, puisque mon départ avait provoqué une révolte générale des élèves, menés par Fred et Georges... C'est en souriant, imaginant la scène de leur départ, que je sombrais enfin dans les bras de Morphée. Je n'y restais toutefois que quelques heures, Fumseck se mettant à chanter. Il me réveilla ainsi juste à temps pour que je puisse ouvrir à un hibou qui arrivait, portant une lourde enveloppe. L'oiseau atterrit avec soulagement sur mon bureau, et je m'empressais de détacher la missive qui m'étais destinée. Il reprit aussitôt son vol, prenant seulement le temps d'avaler quelques gorgées de l'eau que j'avais mise à la disposition de mon phénix, qui le laissa faire. Pendant ce temps, je grimaçais en m'apercevant de l'expéditeur de cet épais courrier, qui portait le sceau du Ministère de la Magie. Cornelius semblait ne vraiment pas avoir perdu de temps... Je me hâtais d'ouvrir l'enveloppe, rassemblant déjà mes arguments dans ma tête pour éviter de devoir à nouveau prendre la fuite.

Mais soudain, j'éclatais de rire. L'immense parchemin que je venais de commencer à lire après l'avoir déroulé contenant non des remontrances ou une sommation, contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais, mais les coordonnées des élèves qui entreraient à Poudlard à la rentrée prochaine. J'en lus la liste en diagonale, cherchant à en évaluer le nombre. J'en étais à Banner Nicolas lorsque je me retrouvais avec sous le nez un tas de plume : un hibou venait d'entrer par la fenêtre toujours ouverte, m'apportant la Gazette du jour. Je fouillais rapidement dans les poches de ma cape de voyage qui était sur le dossier de mon fauteuil, y attrapais ma bourse, et le payais. Puis, me rasseyant à mon bureau, je parcourus attentivement le journal, cherchant par-delà le tissu d'inepties habituel dont beaucoup ce matin parlaient de ma propre personne s'il s'y trouvait des informations sur les activités de Voldemort. J'en parcourus attentivement la moindre ligne, apprenant des choses aussi intéressante que le fait qu'Andréa Borne, l'apprentie de Madame Guipure, avait été vue en compagnie d'un employé du Ministère au restaurant, mais ne trouvais aucune trace des activités récentes ou à venir de mon ennemi juré. Lorsque j'eus passé cette heure en vain, je m'aperçus que j'avais en tout et pour tout juste le temps de me préparer si je voulais être présent dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Aussi gagnais-je rapidement ma salle de bain. Une fois prêt, je descendis aussitôt.

Je fus accueilli à mon entrée dans la Grande Salle par une salve d'applaudissements qui me fit chaud au cœur. Arrivé à la table des Professeurs, je remerciais tout le monde chaleureusement et souhaitais aux élèves un bon appétit et une bonne journée. Puis je m'assis, et commandais un grand verre de jus de citrouille, ainsi que des œufs au plat, du bacon bien cuit, du pain grillé, du beurre, de la confiture de fraises et un grand bol de café au lait. J'eus l'eau à la bouche rien qu'en voyant apparaître devant moi les éléments de mon petit déjeuner préféré et m'attaquais avec appétit à mon imposant repas tout en bavardant gaiement avec mes collègues, qui semblaient heureux de me revoir.

J'appris ainsi que Minerva avait chassé de l'infirmerie, et même du château, le matin même, une Ombrage à peine réveillée et encore un peu bouleversée puisqu'elle avait apparemment pris ma collègue qui l'avait poursuivie avec la canne dont elle s'aidait pour marcher pour un Centaure, ce qui nous fit bien rire, d'autant plus qu'Hagrid commença à détailler les différences physiques entre les Centaures et notre Professeur de métamorphose. Flitwick me demanda avec curiosité où j'avais passé ces dernières semaines, et je lui répondis en riant qu'il n'avait qu'à lire la Gazette, qui affirmait que j'étais parti me réfugier dans les montagnes en compagnie de Black. J'étais en vérité allé dans la vieille maison de mes parents que j'avais entièrement rénovée, et nul ne m'y avais trouvé, d'autant plus que j'étais mon propre Gardien du Secret. J'étais quelquefois passé Square Grimaurd rendre visite à Sirius, et prendre des nouvelles de l'Ordre, dont aucun membre ne savait où je résidais. Mais j'avais également eu des activités diverses, me rendant même une fois à Poudlard, invisible et le plus silencieux possible : j'avais eu besoin d'un livre qui se trouvait dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque, et je ne pouvais décemment demander à Ombrage si elle acceptait de me le prêter. J'avais failli croiser Drago Malefoy et sa bande, mais Peeves, qui m'avait aperçu comme je me réfugiais dans un passage secret pour les éviter, s'était chargé de leur faire croire qu'il était responsable du léger bruit qui avait attiré leur attention, et les avais entraînés au loin, ce dont je lui étais reconnaissant. J'avais profité de ces « vacances » pour approfondir mes recherches sur la vie de Tom Jedusor, et j'estimais ne pas avoir perdu mon temps, parvenant notamment à convaincre un vieux sorcier à la retraire, Bob Ogden, qui avait travaillé au Ministère comme Chef de Brigade de la Police Magique, de me confier le souvenir d'une visite qu'il avait autrefois faite à la famille Gaunt. Ma théorie concernant les Horcruxes était encore à vérifier, mais c'était la seule explication logique à la survie de Voldemort quinze ans plus tôt, et à ce qu'Harry m'avait raconté de ce qui s'était passé dans la Chambre des Secrets lorsqu'il avait détruit le petit carnet noir trois ans auparavant. Si elle était exacte, il était possible que j'ai identifié au moins un Horcruxes supplémentaire dans ce souvenir : je pensais en effet qu'il y en avait plusieurs, même si j'ignorais encore combien...

J'avais presque terminé mon petit-déjeuner lorsqu'un Hibou Grand Duc gris et blanc atterrit au bord de mon assiette, finissant de dévorer mon bacon de quelques coups de becs tandis que je détachais le courrier de la patte qu'il me tendait. Sitôt libéré de son fardeau, il trempa brièvement son bec dans mon jus de citrouille puis repartit d'un vol lourd. Voyant le sceau personnel du Ministre, je m'excusais auprès de mes collègues, et repoussais mon fauteuil, regagnant mon bureau. Là, je dépliai le parchemin qui contenait, comme je m'y attendais, une lettre de protestation d'un Cornélius furieux que j'ai outrepassé son décret et repris mes fonctions. Il me sommait de quitter aussitôt le château, faute de quoi il reviendrai me chercher pour me conduire à Azkhaban dans une heure.

Prenant aussitôt un parchemin vierge, blanc comme neige et au grain très fin, je taillais soigneusement ma plume, et, m'asseyant, la trempais dans l'Encre de Chine. Je réfléchis quelques minutes en caressant mon nez de ma plume, ce qui me fit éternuer, comme lorsque j'étais élève à Poudlard, et que le professeur Binns me conseillait tantôt de me moucher, tantôt de me couvrir, selon s'il me croyait enrhumé ou sur le point de l'être. Heureusement, j'avais pris l'habitude au fil des ans de détourner la tête, si bien que j'évitais de mouiller mon parchemin, évitant à ma lettre de comporter des taches d'encre. J'inscrivis donc nettement :

_Monsieur le Ministre,_

_Comme je vous l'ai rappelé lors de la dernière rentrée scolaire, puis lors de le nomination du Professeur Dolorès Ombrage comme Directrice à ma place, l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard a été fondée par Godric Griffondor, Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard indépendamment du Ministère de la Magie._

_Vous n'avez de ce fait aucun pouvoir pour nommer quelqu'un dans son personnel ou pour en renvoyer qui que ce soit. Bien que doutant que Dolores Ombrage puisse correctement s'intégrer parmi notre équipe éducative, ce dont je vous avais fait part, j'avais accepté qu'elle soit, comme vous le souhaitiez, Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. _

_Cela ne s'est, hélas, pas bien passé ni avec moi-même, ni avec mes collègues, ni avec la très grande majorité des élèves de l'établissement. Je vous prierai donc de m'épargner de devoir prendre sur moi davantage et de désormais de cesser d'outrepasser vos fonctions, me laissant gérer l'Ecole comme je l'entends._

_Quant à mon emprisonnement à Azkhaban, vous aurez toute latitude de le faire si vos ridicules craintes que les élèves qui ont formé un groupe pour s'entraîner à la Défense contre les Forces du Mal car le professeur Ombrage ne leur en laissait pas la possibilité lors de ses cours et qu'ils en éprouvaient le besoin, s'avéraient vraies et s'ils attaquaient effectivement le Ministère avec l'intention de vous démettre et de me mettre à votre place. D'ici là, je vous prie de les laisser tranquilles et moi également, afin que je puisse m'occuper correctement de l'Ecole dont les bons résultats vous tiennent, j'en suis sûr, autant à cœur qu'à moi. Votre coopération m'éviterait également de redevenir fugitif, ces jeux ne sont plus de mon âge._

_Vous priant d'agréer, Monsieur le Ministre, l'expression de ma considération respectueuse,_

_Votre dévoué,_

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Puis, je signais, posais ma plume, séchais l'encre d'un sortilège, roulais le parchemin et y apposais mon sceau, puis le confiait à Fumseck qui s'était approché. Le phœnix le prit dans son bec, et s'envola par la fenêtre ouverte. Je le regardais quelques instants, puis rangeais mon bureau d'un coup de baguette avant de descendre dans le château. Il me fallait à présent identifier précisément où vivaient les Gaunt. Je savais grâce au souvenir comment m'y rendre, mais j'ignorais si la maison avait été rachetée et si des Moldus vivaient ou non à proximité. Et je voulais découvrir tout cela sans me rendre sur place, afin d'éviter d'attirer l'attention sur ce lieu. Toutefois, j'avais plus urgent, et je profitais de ce que le Professeur Mc Gonagall, qui avait tenu à reprendre ses cours ce matin, ait une heure de libre dans son emploi du temps, pour m'en occuper sur-le-champ. Je passais d'abord à sa salle de cours habituelle, puis dans son bureau, et la trouvais finalement dans la Salle des Professeurs, où les gargouilles me laissèrent entrer en me saluant. Je leur rendis leur salut et retour avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Minerva était penchée sur un tas de parchemins, et sursauta lorsque je touchais son épaule pour attirer son attention. Je lui demandais si les examens de fin d'année avaient été organisés en mon absence, mais comme elle avait été tenue à l'écart des affaires de l'Ecole, elle l'ignorait. Elle savait seulement que les professeurs avaient du remettre leurs différents sujets d'examens à Ombrage un mois plus tôt. Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers le bureau qu'avait occupé cette dernière, la gargouille qui gardait mon escalier lui ayant obstinément refusé le passage. Je vis, amusé, le Professeur Mc Gonagall arracher la pancarte portant le mention « Dolores Ombrage, Directrice » entourée de nombreuses fioritures. Puis, Minerva la jeta par terre et la piétina rageusement jusqu'à ce que ne soient que des morceaux. Après quoi, mon adjointe remit sa coiffure en place, puis regarda de chaque côté du couloir pour voir si quelqu'un d'autre avait surpris son accès de rage avant de relever les yeux vers moi, presque rougissante.

Je m'abstins de tout commentaire, et sortant ma baguette je jetais un simple « _Alohomora _» en direction de la poignée de la porte. Un déclic me répondit, et j'actionnais manuellement l'ouverture, songeant que c'était presque trop facile. Minerva passa devant moi et entra la première je la suivis aussitôt, puis refermais derrière nous. A peine avais-je fait ce geste qu'une multitude de miaulements envahit la pièce. Relevant les yeux, je m'aperçus aussitôt que cela provenait de la multitude de chats peints sur des assiettes de porcelaine qui recouvraient les murs de la pièce. Je leur demandais poliment de se taire sous l'œil presque moqueur du Professeur Mc Gonagall, mais cela n'eut pas le moindre effet sur les félins. Décidant que je n'avais pas de temps à perdre avec eux, je commençais à regarder rapidement le bureau de celle qui avait prétendu me remplacer afin de trouver les copies d'examens. Toutefois, le nombre de dossiers était tel qu'il me décourageât d'avance. Je lançais bien un sortilège d'attraction, mais il fut inefficace... Dans ce cas, j'allais devoir fouiller les multiples tiroirs du meuble, ce qui allait me prendre un certain temps. Je décidais donc de commencer par me mettre à l'aise, et jetais un sortilège de mutisme en direction du chaton le plus proche : cela n'eut aucun effet sur lui, ni sur ces collègues. Songeant à un moyen d'au moins en assourdir le bruit, je jetais alors plusieurs sorts, cherchant à les décrocher des murs afin de les enfermer dans un meuble, mais ils paraissaient avoir été fixés avec de la Glue Perpétuelle. Minerva, qui avait commencé à fouiller, releva la tête pour voir si je progressais, puis elle sortit sa baguette et tenta de métamorphoser les assiettes en diverses autres choses, ou de changer l'animal représenté pour le transformer en poisson par exemple, mais elle échoua également à chaque fois. Cela était d'autant plus insupportable qu'à chacune de nos tentatives ratées, les miaulements devenaient plus stridents, saturant davantage encore l'environnement auditif. Je songeais alors que même en étant passionnée par les chats, il était impossible de travailler dans une telle ambiance et plus encore d'y dormir. Ils étaient donc probablement les gardiens de ce bureau, miaulant pour alerter leur maîtresse lorsqu'une intrusion avait lieu. Je tentais donc une ultime chose, qui heureusement, fonctionna, et tendis contre les murs un épais tissu noir afin de leur masquer notre présence. Le calme revint aussitôt dans la pièce, à notre grand soulagement. Toutefois, cela n'était guère pratique car j'avais du masquer les fenêtres, et nous étions dans le noir. J'allumais le chandelier d'un coup de baguette, mais, ne me trouvant nullement à mon aise dans ces lieux sombres et ayant visiblement plusieurs heures de travail devant moi, je décidais de tout emmener dans mon bureau afin de faire le tri. J'ouvris aussitôt les tiroirs et en sortis l'ensemble des dossiers, que j'empilai les uns par-dessus les autres. Pour faire bonne mesure, Minerva empila ceux qui se trouvaient dans les étagères. J'allais sortir, profitant de la hauteur de plafond du château pour porter magiquement devant moi l'imposante pile, lorsqu'une forme très précise ressortant sous le rideau me rappela que j'avais oublié quelque chose. J'allais aussitôt libérer le balai d'Harry et l'emmenais avec moi. C'est ainsi que je regagnais mon antre, le balai dans une main et la baguette dans l'autre, suivi par Minerva. Nous arrivâmes en même temps que Fumseck. Le phénix chanta doucement en me voyant, m'informant ainsi qu'à priori la colère du Ministre m'était épargnée je le caressais quelques instant, puis lui confiais le soin de ramener le balai sur le lit de son propriétaire, ce dont il se chargeât volontiers et en quelques instants.

Je m'installais confortement dans mon fauteuil et commençais à trier les dossiers, aidé par ma collègue à qui il restait quelques minutes avant de reprendre ses cours. Je parcourais les diverses modifications du règlement intérieur qui avaient été faites, transformant ainsi peu à peu le château en une sorte de prison. Cela avait bien évidemment commencé dès le début de l'année scolaire, mais les mesures disciplinaires s'étaient visiblement amplifiées depuis mon départ. Minerva quant à elle épluchait avec effarement les dossiers des élèves, où Dolorès avait noté minutieusement au cours de l'année ses impressions personnelles sur chacun des élèves dans ses cours, mais aussi en-dehors, y compris par rapport à ce qu'elle avait pu entendre dans la Salle des Professeurs ou dans les couloirs. Bien évidemment, Harry et Hermione étaient particulièrement épinglés, et ses préférés s'appelaient Drago Malefoy ainsi que les autres membres de sa Brigade Inquisitoriale, qui trouvaient grâce à ses yeux et dont les dossiers étaient emplis de compliments. Le dossier le plus épais était toutefois celui des Weasley, qu'elle avait tous regroupés, et qu'elle traitait de divers noms d'oiseaux donc l'un des plus gentils était « racaille ». Fred et George semblaient avoir particulièrement retenu son attention, notamment parce qu'ils avaient été les premiers que son cours avait rendus malades, mais heureusement pour les jumeaux, ils avaient une longueur d'avance sur elle, si bien qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi, malgré ses nombreuses tentatives, à prouver qu'ils employaient un artifice. Je tombais ensuite sur un autre type de dossier, tous de couleurs rouge sombre. Là encore, il y en avait un par élève, mais cette fois-ci, ils contenaient non plus les appréciations sur leurs différentes attitudes, mais les manquements au règlement qu'ils avaient commis et les sanctions qui avaient été prises. Je découvris avec horreur que les châtiments corporels avaient été remis à l'ordre du jour après mon départ, ainsi que ce qu'elle avait fait subir à Harry, et à bien d'autres, lors de leur retenues avec elle, et ce alors même que je me trouvais encore dans l'établissement. J'en étais là de mes réflexions, mortifié de n'avoir pas su m'interposer dans cette situation, lorsqu'une exclamation de surprise de Minerva me ramena brusquement à la réalité. Me tournant vers elle, je m'aperçus qu'elle tenait un dossier jaune vif, assez épais. Sous mon regard inquisiteur, elle me le tendit sans un mot. Je vis à ma stupéfaction, les copies d'examens prêtes. Ou plus exactement, les différents sujets préparés par le Professeur Ombrage dupliqués au nombre d'exemplaires adéquats. Tous portaient en bas à l'encre rouge la mention « sujet approuvé par Cornelius Fudge, Ministre de la Magie » ainsi que le cachet dudit Ministre. C'est alors que je compris la réaction de Minerva quelques instants plus tôt. Toutefois, soulevant le sujets un à un, je me rendis compte que seuls figuraient les examens de DCFM : mes autres collègues semblaient avoir été recalés par le Ministre, ce qui me révolta. Heureusement que j'avais déjà écrit à Cornélius le matin même, car je crois que dans mon état d'énervement actuel je n'aurai pu garder suffisamment mon calme dans ma lettre, ce qui aurait grandement dégradé davantage encore mes relations et celles de l'école avec le Ministère, ce que j'étais heureux d'avoir évité. Minerva se leva, m'informant qu'elle se chargeait de prévenir l'ensemble des enseignants qu'ils devraient refaire leurs sujets d'examens, puis me laissa pour se rendre à son cours. Je passais la fin de la matinée à prendre quelques mesures, commençant par afficher dans toutes les maisons une note informant l'ensemble des élèves que tous les décrets d'éducation étaient à présent abolis. J'envoyais également une copie de la note aux professeurs, ainsi qu'à Rusard et à Madame Pince. Après quoi je lus quelques uns des dossiers laissés par ma remplaçante provisoire, estimant de mon devoir de connaître en détail ce qui s'était passé au château durant mon absence. J'accordais une attention particulière à l'épais dossier qu'elle avait consacré à l'évasion de Fred et George, qu'elle soupçonnait être à l'origine du marécage portatif. La scène de leur départ, racontée avec toute la rancœur dont elle pouvait faire preuve, était à mourir de rire. Je l'imaginais également facilement chercher à se débarrasser du dernier souvenir qu'ils avaient laissé au château, grâce à la liste de sortilèges qu'elle avait essayé dessus, et soigneusement notés. D'après ses notes, la seule personne qui avait voulu l'aider était Rusard, qui avait cherché à assécher le marécage avec des moyens Moldus, autrement dit en l'épongeant à l'aide d'une serpillère qu'il tordait régulièrement au-dessus d'un seau. Il y avait apparemment passé de longues heures, allant plusieurs fois vider le seau par la fenêtre, sans que le niveau du marécage ait visiblement baissé, aussi peu que ce soit... C'st ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé à ramer, permettant ainsi aux professeurs et aux élèves de traverser... Imaginer la scène m'avait vraiment donné envie de voir cette merveille. Je sortis donc de mon bureau et m'y rendis avant d'aller déjeuner. Arrivant là, je trouvais le Professeur Flitwick en train de l'admirer, le trouvant très réussi.

**« Il est vraiment dommage de détruire une telle merveille, Dumbledore »** me dit-il doucement, conscient que cet acte de résistance contre le ministère devenait à présent puéril, puisque son envoyée n'était plus là.

**« Oh mais je suis persuadé qu'il est possible de libérer un passage tout en en laissant une partie, en hommage aux frères Weasley et à l'indépendance de Poudlard »** lui répondis-je en souriant. Me rendant mon sourire, il sortit sa baguette et d'un seul coup réalisa ce que je venais de dire : seul restait à présent un échantillon de marécage le long d'un des murs du couloir.

Nous gagnâmes ensuite la Grande Salle ensemble. Je gagnais la table professorale plus lentement que Filius, ca je rendais leurs salutations aux élèves qui m'abordaient, et semblaient vraiment heureux de mon retour. Lorsque la très grande majorité de mes collègues fut arrivée (en fait, tous étaient présents à l'exception du Professeur Trelawney), je toussotais légèrement pour interrompre leurs discussions et les informais de la nécessité où ils se trouvaient de recomposer leurs sujets d'examens. Voyant leur surprise, j'en explicitais la raison, ce qui provoqua, à juste titre, leur indignation. Bien que je la partage entièrement, je passais le reste du repas à les calmer du mieux que je le pouvais, ne voulant en aucun cas envenimer nos relations, déjà très tendues, avec le Ministère. Je finis par les convaincre de ne rien entreprendre en leur rappelant les conditions dans lesquelles j'avais du quitter le château durant les dernières semaines : j'étais certain que la moindre vague provenant de Poudlard déclencherai aussitôt les foudres de Fudge, ce que je voulais éviter à tout prix : ma place était ici, et nulle part ailleurs.

A la fin du repas, je décidais de monter voire le Professeur Trelawney. Elle était en effet la seule membre du personnel de l'école que je n'avais pas vu depuis mon retour, et je souhaitais d'autant plus vérifier sa présence au château que nul ne l'avait vue depuis ma fuite forcée. Minerva s'était bien rendue plusieurs fois à ses appartements, mais elle n'avait obtenu aucune réponse. Pourvu que Voldemort n'ait pas enlevé Sibylle ! Je ne voyais guère comment c'était possible, mais je savais aussi que j'étais loin de connaître tous les secrets du château, aussi ne me sentais-je pas tranquille. C'est quelque peu inquiet que je me hâtais dans les couloirs du château. Heureusement pour moi, les escaliers furent coopératifs et me menèrent directement où je le souhaitais. J'arrivais donc rapidement à la petite échelle que je gravis, puis je frappais à la trappe. Ne la voyant pas s'ouvrir, je renouvelais mon opération un peu plus fort, en tendant l'oreille, guettant le moindre signe de vie au-dessus de moi. J'entendis faiblement une respiration lente, qui semblait pesante, comme celle d'un dormeur qui avait bu beaucoup trop d'hydromel, ou plutôt de xérès connaissant les goûts de ma collègue.

Je tentais de soulever la trappe, et une atmosphère saturée d'alcool parvint à mes narines, m'indiquant que même si je n'avais rien pu voir de la pièce, j'étais parvenu à entrouvrir la porte. Celle-ci était donc bloquée, et non verrouillée. Attrapant ma baguette, je lançais un sortilège de lévitation, espérant qu'il serait efficace malgré l'obstacle à franchir. Un vague grognement mécontent m'indiqua que j'avais réussi. Je maniais donc ma baguette afin de déplacer l'objet, puis, l'ayant reposé au sol, j'ouvris vivement la trappe et pénétrais vivement dans la pièce. Tandis que je faisais le tour des lieux du regard, je failli glisser, ou plutôt faire un rouler-bouler sur l'impressionnant tas de bouteilles d'alcool vides qui se trouvaient amoncelées, au point que le sol en était devenu invisible. A croire que Sybille n'avait fait que boire depuis qu'Ombrage l'avait renvoyé du corps enseignant. Hormis cette trace de beuverie permanente, la pièce était strictement conforme à mon souvenir, à une exception près. Un lit en bois massif recouvert d'une parure désassortie et colorée se trouvait à présent devant l'estrade professorale. Sybille y était vautrée, cuvant le trop-plein d'alcool qu'elle avait absorbé. Voulant me diriger vers elle, j'évitais encore une fois la chute de peu, aussi commençais-je par dégager mon chemin en faisant disparaître les cadavres de bouteilles d'un coup de baguette. Ouvrant la fenêtre pour libérer la pièce des effluves alcooliques qui commençaient à m'enivrer aussi, je tentais ensuite de réveiller ma collègue, cherchant à me rendre compte si elle avait ou non atteint le coma éthylique. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux, et s'adressa à moi comme si j'étais... un lapin blanc ! Elle alla même jusqu'à me caresser la tête, disant qu'elle voulait apprécier la douceur de mon pelage. Je retins difficilement un éclat de rire devant cette situation grotesque, et me contentais de lui expliquer que j'allais chercher quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider, puis je quittais la pièce, l'entendant se mettre à ronfler comme je franchissais la trappe.

Je me dirigeais vers l'infirmerie, laissant passer les élèves qui se hâtaient de changer de salle à l'intercours, puis une fois arrivé, j'attendis quelques minutes qu'une élève venue chercher une potion contre le mal de ventre quitte les lieux. Puis j'expliquais brièvement à Pompom ce qui m'amenait et, après être passée quelques minutes dans son bureau dont elle ressortit en tenant différentes potions, elle me suivit au septième étage. Les senteurs lourdes de l'alcool et du mélange qu'elle faisait en permanence chauffer dans sa cheminée nous accueillirent dans la pièce à peine aérée. Comme nous pénétrions dans la pièce, nous entendîmes Sybille marmonner quelque chose dans son sommeil : elle semblait chercher le moyen de se débarrasser d'un crapaud... L'infirmière déposa ses fioles sur l'une des petites tables rondes qui servaient au cours, tandis que je m'asseyais dans l'un des fauteuils habituellement destinés aux élèves. Lorsque Pompom toucha Sybille pour vérifier ses constantes vitales, cette dernière se réveilla et m'aperçut aussitôt :

« Oh, Monsieur Lapin ! Vous êtes revenu ! Vous aviez promis de m'apporter quelqu'un pour m'aider, mais... » elle tourna son regard un instant son regard vers Pompom, puis repris, perplexe ! « ... en quoi une brioche pourrait-elle m'aider ? »

Au même instant, son estomac gronda, manifestant son besoin de nourriture de préférence solide.

« Quoique, vous avez peut-être raison, il semble que j'ai faim » se résigna-t-elle. Puis, joignant le geste à la parole, elle empoigna la tête de Pompom par les oreilles, semblant chercher à la mordre.... L'infirmière ayant oublié sa baguette cherchait à se dégager manuellement, ce qui semblait difficile, l'alcool décuplant les forces de Sybille.

C'est ainsi que j'assistais durant quelques instants à une partie de catch féminin plutôt divertissante. Je me levais toutefois rapidement, et allais prêter main forte à Pompom avant qu'elle ne finisse étranglée. Puis, tandis que nous tenions chacun fermement une des mains de Sibylle, je stupéfixais celle-ci. Oh, je n'avais pas fait ça de gaieté de cœur, mais je savais que c'était le seul moyen d'emmener notre Professeur de Divination à l'infirmerie et qu'elle avait besoin d'y aller.

Pompom et moi profitâmes de ce que l'heure du dîner était arrivée pour faire léviter Sibylle à travers e château le plus discrètement possible. Puis nous allâmes nous restaurer avant de retourner auprès de notre « malade », l'infirmière préférant ne pas être seule lorsqu'elle mettrait fin au sortilège. Une fois que le Professeur Trelawney eut absorbé, après bien des refus, une potion orange contre la gueule de bois et une violette pour dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve, je regagnais rapidement mon bureau. Vérifiant rapidement qu'aucun nouveau message ne m'y attendait, je me couchais avec le sentiment d'avoir oublié quelque chose, mais sans parvenir à identifier quoi.

En m'asseyant à mon bureau le lendemain matin, mes yeux tombèrent sur la liste des nouveaux élèves, et je compris enfin mon sentiment de la veille : Fumseck ne m'avait jamais signalé l'arrivée de cette liste auparavant. Or là, il m'avait carrément réveillé...

Je pris aussitôt le parchemin et entrepris de le parcourir en détails, cherchant à comprendre, à partir des rares indications fournies (nom, prénom, date de naissance, adresse et profession des parents) lequel de mes futurs élèves serait encore un peu plus particulier que les autres. Un nom retint assez rapidement mon attention, mais je parcourus la liste jusqu'à son terme par précaution. C'était toutefois la seule personne qui semblait sortir du lot, et je décidais donc de lui rendre une petite visite, à elle et à sa famille. Tenant compte du décalage horaire, je choisis d'attendre le soir pour m'y rendre et occupais ma journée comme je le pus, préparant les examens et me rendant à la bibliothèque pour étudier la géographie de ma destination.

Enfin, l'heure que j'avais impatiemment attendue arriva : je passais prévenir Minerva que je m'absentais, sortis du château, et transplanais dès que cela me fut possible.

J'atterris là où je l'avais souhaité : dans une petite clairière proche d'une forêt. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à ma tenue, vérifiant que ma cape de voyage ne s'était ni salie ni abîmée, tout en réfléchissant à la stratégie à employer. Je savais que la famille que je cherchais habitait cette petite ville, mais comment les trouver sans top attirer l'attention des Moldus ?

Je fus soudain surpris par une voix derrière moi, et me retournais en portant instinctivement une main çà ma baguette, que je ne sortis toutefois pas de ma poche.

* * *

Voilà, mon premier chapitre est terminé : qu'en pensez-vous ? Je continue ou pas ? Autre question : est-ce que je continue à écrire uniquement du point de vue de Dumbledore, ou souhaitez-vous que je varie les sorciers narrateurs ? (je précise que le chapitre suivant est déjà écrit du point de vue de Dumbledore, donc si je change ce en sera qu'à partir du chapitre 3). Si vous avez des remarques, n'hésitez pas, je suis preneuse, d'autant plus que ceci est ma première fic... enfin, du moins la première que je fais lire. Alors s'il vous plaît, une petite review, juste pour me dire si je peux continuer, ou si je dois me trouver un autre passe-temps...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour,**_

_**Tout d'abord toutes mes excuses pour cette longue attente (j'ai eu très peu de temps –partiels, travail- et ai perdu le manuscrit de mon chapitre, si bien que j'ai du tout refaire...) et **__**merci beaucoup**__** pour toutes ces mises en alerte (dès le premier chapitre, wahou !) et pour vos reviews, auxquelles je réponds à la fin du chapitre. **_

_**Je m'excuse une nouvelle fois auprès des puristes de Harry Potter si ma foc contient des erreurs par rapport au déroulement de L'Ordre du Phénix, mais je n'ai toujours pas relu le livre, donc je fais d'après mes souvenirs, qui ne sont guère précis quant au déroulement de la bataille au Ministère. J'arrange donc les choses un peu « à ma sauce ».**_

_Je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre contient, d'une certaine manière, un spoiler de Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort, pour celles et ceux qui souhaiteraient garder le mystère. Ce n'est qu'une phrase du chapitre, mais tout de même..._

_**Sinon, en terme de fréquence, j'**__**essaierai**__** de poster une fois par week-end.**_

_**Je précise que les paroles seront en gras et les pensées en italiques. Les passages en gras et en italique seront donc les pensées adressées à quelqu'un d'autre (par exemple à Edward).Ceci sera valable pour l'ensemble de mon histoire.**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ! **_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**** (toujours du point de vue de Dumbledore) :**

Je vis aussitôt une jeune femme brune, aux cheveux courts partant en pics autour de sa tête. Elle semblait s'empêcher très difficilement de sauter partout, me faisant penser à un lutin, ce que confirmait sa voix mutine, plutôt aigüe, mais en aucun cas désagréable à entendre. Toutefois, ce qui me frappa chez elle fut son regard. Il était ouvert et franc...mais surtout d'un magnifique doré. Elle me regarda intensément quelques instants puis attendit, immobile, que j'ai fini de la détailler, elle et la longue robe fourreau indigo qu'elle portait, et qui semblait quelque peu insolite au milieu des bois. Lorsque j'eus terminé, elle me regarda en souriant, puis se dirigea sur sa gauche.

**« C'est par là »** m'indiqua-t-elle par-dessus son épaule en s'éloignant.

Le sentier qu'elle empruntait était à peine visible, aussi me hâtais-je de la suivre, préférant ne pas perdre de vue mon guide providentiel. J'avais lâché ma baguette, mon instinct me disant de lui faire confiance, même si j'ignorais tout d'elle et qu'elle me paraissait d'autant plus mystérieuse qu'elle semblait savoir exactement ce que je cherchais alors que je en lui avais rien demandé. Ma curiosité était en alerte, mais je ne savais trop comment entamer la discussion avec elle sans la brusquer. J'étais en train de réfléchir au meilleur moyen d'avoir des informations sur elle sans la faire fuir, lorsque je remarquais le silence autour de moi. Il était total, absolu. Et cette forêt sans le moindre chant d'oiseau avait quelque chose d'oppressant, comme si elle était enfermée sous une chape de plomb ou subissait l'effet d'un sortilège maléfique La jeune fille devant moi, qui semblait avoir l'âge de mes étudiants de septième année, marchait sans produire le moindre son elle non plus. Les seuls bruits qui parvenaient à mes oreilles étaient ceux des battements de mon cœur, de ma respiration, et de mes pas. Comme si j'étais le seul être vivant. Je me sentis soudainement intrus en ces lieux.

Tandis que je me demandais quel cataclysme pouvait anéantir ainsi une forêt toute entière, je fus brusquement ramené à la réalité par une collision. J'étais rentré dans mon guide qui s'était arrêtée sans crier gare et était à présent immobile, les yeux dans le vague. Je la regardais quelques instants, surpris de son immobilité malgré la collision qui m'avait, pour ma part, déséquilibré.

Elle cligna des yeux, semblant revenir à elle, et, se tournant vers moi, me dit :

**« Désolée de m'être arrêtée sans prévenir, je ne savais pas que ça allait m'arriver, comme d'habitude...**

**- Veuillez pardonner mon indiscrétion, mais, de quoi parlez-vous ?**

**- De rien, de rien... Ca vous dérangerait d'aller plus vite ? Je croyais que nous avions le temps, mais vous êtes arrivé plus tard que prévu, et surtout vous allez repartir bientôt. Donc si vous voulez rencontrer la famille... Oh, et puis je perds mon temps à argumenter, je ne vous laisse pas le choix ! Montez ! »**

Sur ce, elle me tourna le dos. Ne comprenant pas où elle voulait que je monte, je cherchais des yeux quelque chose qui soit suffisamment grand, et avisais un rocher à quelques mètres de là. Je pris aussitôt sa direction, mais à peine avais-je fait un pas que la voix fluette de ma compagne du moment me héla. Me retournant, je la vis qui me regardait, les poings sur les hanches :

**« Non, mais franchement, c'est bien le moment d'avoir une envie pressante ! Je vous l'ai dit, on n'a pas toute la journée !**

**- J'allais monter sur ce rocher, là-bas** **» **répondis-je en le désignant d'un geste de la tête.

**« Ah oui, et pour quoi faire ? Admirer la vue sans doute ?**

**- C'est vous qui m'avez demandé de prendre de la hauteur »** répliquai-je, agacé.

**« Oui, mais certainement pas pour admirer le paysage ! C'est sur mon dos, que je voulais que vous veniez, que nous puissions être rapidement à la maison.**

**- Sur votre dos ? Mais je vais vous faire mal ! Et puis, en quoi irions-nous plus vite si vous une fragile demoiselle comme vous me portait ? Si je vous blesse, je n'aurai plus de guide, ni surtout de compagne de voyage, et franchement les arbres risquent de rapidement monotones... **

** -Accrochez-vous. Et il vaudrait mieux pour votre estomac que vous fermiez les yeux. » **me coupa-t-elle d'une voix douce mais d'un ton ferme.

Je l'écoutais instinctivement, sentant vaguement de frêles épaules sous mes mains. Refermant mes doigts dessus, je me rendis compte qu'elles étaient dures comme du marbre, comme si je me tenais sur le dos d'une statue. Cherchant à savoir ce qui se passait, je tendis l'oreille, mais ne perçus toujours que le silence qui nous entourait. N'y tenant plus, j'ouvris les yeux, et me cru sur un de nos derniers modèles de balais lancé à sa puissance maximale, tant ma « monture » se déplaçait rapidement. Elle évitait les arbres avec une facilité déconcertante, passant devant une maisonnette que je ne pus qu'apercevoir, puis franchissant aisément une rivière d'un bond avant de pénétrer dans une grande villa par la baie vitrée restée ouverte. Elle s'arrêta enfin au milieu d'une pièce chaleureuse, qui, si j'en croyais les confortables fauteuils et canapés qui occupaient une partie de la pièce, était probablement un salon. Elle me déposa à terre, ne semblant pas le moins du monde essoufflée par cette course folle, ce qui me confirma qu'elle n'était pas réellement humaine. Elle se tourna vers moi en souriant :

**« Bienvenue chez nous. J'espère que la course vous a été agréable et que j'aurai le plaisir de vous revoir bientôt à bord de la Compagnie Alice Cullen »** plaisanta-t-elle. Puis, semblant se souvenir de quelque chose, elle ajouta :

**« Non, mais quelle tête en l'air je fais ! J'ai complètement oublié de me présenter ! Je m'appelle Alice Cullen** »

Ce disant, elle me tendit la main. Je la serrai aussitôt, amusé par la petite lutine devant moi, et me présentais à mon tour, ne citant que mon identité, avec tous mes prénoms. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle me tendit, sans que je sache d'où elle l'avait sorti, l'un de ces petits objets rectangulaires que je voyais souvent les Moldus utiliser, tantôt écrivant dessus, tantôt parlant dedans, semblant discuter tous seuls.

**« Prenez ceci, cela nous sera utile plus tard. Oh ! Et je l'ai quelque peu modifié pour que vous puissiez le recharger à la lumière »** ajouta-t-elle tandis que je m'emparais de l'appareil. Elle se détourna ensuite de moi, appelant doucement plusieurs personnes.

J'en profitais pour jeter un regard circulaire à la pièce, détaillant en quelques instants l'immense appareil Moldu qui s'appelait une télévision et qui semblait associé à de multiples petits objets, ainsi que les échiquiers posés un peu plus loin. Bien que je ne me sente pas en danger immédiat, je souhaitais en apprendre par moi-même le plus possible sur ces gens. Et rapidement de préférence.

Durant mon examen, plusieurs personnes étaient entrées dans la pièce, et je remarquais aussitôt que même si elles ne se ressemblaient pas physiquement, toutes avaient le même teint pâles, les mêmes yeux dorés et la même beauté irréelle qu'Alice. Probablement étaient-ils tous de la même race. Je me demandais ce qu'ils pouvaient être, d'autant que mon instinct me conseillait de les fuir alors même qu'ils ne semblaient absolument pas dangereux. J'étais en train d'hésiter entre satisfaire maintenant ma curiosité et partir pour revenir plus tard, après avoir fait quelques recherches, de façon à être prêt à me protéger d'un éventuel danger.

Coupant court à mes réflexions, un homme blond qui paraissait avoir une trentaine d'années, vêtu d'un costume trois pièces, s'avança vers moi en me tendant la main :

**« Bonjour. Je m'appelle Carlisle Cullen, et je suis le patriarche de cette famille. Si vous le voulez bien, je vous propose que nous asseyons, nous serons plus à l'aise pour discuter tous ensemble. » **m'accueillit-il chaleureusement.

C'est ainsi que je m'enfonçais dans un confortable fauteuil de cuir, tandis que chacun des quatre canapés se retrouvait occupé par un homme et une femme, qui semblaient former des couples. Carlisle, qui se trouvait à ma droite, reprit la parole, me présentant tous les présents, commençant par la femme aux boucles châtains qui l'accompagnait.

**« Je vous présente mon épouse, Esmée, ainsi que Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, Edward, et enfin Alice que vous connaissez déjà et Jasper, qui sont nos enfants »** conclut-il.

Puis il me regarda silencieusement, semblant attendre que je me présente à mon tour. Je pris donc la parole, à l'instant où une fillette d'une dizaine d'années entrait. Elle était très élégante, avec son pantalon noir et sa tunique d'un vert émeraude. Ses longs cheveux bouclés, couleur cuivre, étaient magnifiques, même si quelques feuilles s'y mêlaient, semblant indiquer qu'elle venait de jouer dans la forêt. Elle sauta au cou d'Alice et de Jasper, visiblement ravie de les saluer, puis alla tranquillement s'assoir aux pieds de Bella et d'Edward et me regarda de ses yeux dont j'avais bien du mal à définir la couleur, entre le chocolat et le doré que partageait tout le reste de la famille. Derrière elle était entré un jeune homme, qui semblait avoir vingt-cinq ans. Grand et très musclé, sa peau était bronzée par le soleil, et il se tenait à présent à côté de la porte, les pieds légèrement écartés, et les bras croisés, me fixant lui aussi.

Sachant parfaitement qu'ils avaient entendu mes premiers mots, je me contentais d'interrompre ma présentation quelques instants pour qu'ils s'installent, puis continuais, tout en regardant la fillette, me demandant s'il s'agissait de Renesmée.

**« Enchanté de vous connaître tous, et merci beaucoup de votre chaleureux accueil malgré le dérangement que je vous occasionne. Je m'appelle Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, et je suis le Directeur d'une école un peu particulière qui s'appelle Poudlard. Je suis venu vous rendre visite afin de voir quelles seraient vos disposition par rapport à la scolarisation de Renesmée Carlie Cullen dans mon établissement, où elle est inscrite depuis sa naissance. »**

Au fur et à mesure de mon petit discours, je voyais l'étonnement se peindre sur la plupart des visages. Seule Alice était restée stoïque, comme si elle avait déjà entendu mes paroles auparavant. Toutefois, je notais pour moi-même que Carlisle avait tiqué en entendant « Poudlard », comme si il connaissait quelque chose sur ce lieu. J'étais pourtant certain de n'avoir eu aucun Cullen parmi mes élèves... je me promis toutefois de vérifier dans les anciens registres de l'école dès mon retour, afin de savoir si un de ses aïeux avait été sorcier.

La fillette me confirma son identité, car sitôt qu'elle entendit son prénom, sauta sur ses pieds et accourut vers moi à une vitesse folle. Elle semblait avoir perdu toute timidité à mon égard et, s'asseyant d'un bond à califourchon sur mes genoux, elle me demanda, en me regardant dans les yeux, un immense sourire sur son visage :

**« Dites Monsieur Albus, c'est vrai que je vais aller à l'école ? »**

Elle semblait toute excitée à cette idée, ce qui me surprit quelque peu, même si en un sens cela me confirma que je n'étais pas face à une famille de Moldus ordinaires. Je souris à Renesmée, touché tant par son envie de venir à Poudlard que par la façon dont elle m'avait appelée et qui me touchait, même si elle était la première à utiliser ce mélange de respect et de familiarité à mon égard, puis, relevant la tête vers Edward et Bella, que je devinais être ses parents, je lui répondis :

**« Si tes parents sont d'accord, je t'accueillerai au château avec grand plaisir, Renesmée »**

Je vis tout le monde se détendre, comme si ils étaient en quelque sorte rassurés. Peut-être avaient-ils craint ma réaction face à la petite... Quoi qu'il en soit, je notais qu'ils semblaient s'interroger de plus en plus, comme si chacune de mes phrases leur posait une énigme de plus. Je décidais donc de commencer à répondre à leurs questions sans plus tarder, commençant par ce que je savais être le moins étrange.

**« Notre établissement est en effet un internat, et vu que nous accueillons presque un millier d'élèves, les différentes salles forment un immense château, lui-même situé dans un immense parc où se trouvent même un lac et une forêt. »**

Je voyais les étoiles s'allumer dans les yeux de la demoiselle qui était toujours sur mes genoux au fur et à mesure de ma description pourtant sommaire et assez fade par rapport à la réalité. D'un seul coup, elle courut en direction du canapé au pie duquel elle était assise quelques minutes plus tôt, et elle se mit à regarder ses deux occupants en les suppliant d'accepter qu'elle vienne à Poudlard.

Pour ma part, j'observais la réaction des adultes présents dans la pièce. Ils semblaient réfléchir, se regardant alternativement les uns les autres, quêtant un avis, à moins qu'ils ne cherchent à savoir qui avait inscrit Renesmée dans mon école. Les seuls qui ne regardaient pas le reste de la famille étaient Bella et Edward, qui semblaient concentrés sur Nessie. La seule autre personne à avoir une réaction différente était le jeune homme entré en même temps que Nessie et qui ne m'avait pas encore été présenté. Il me dévisageait, semblant chercher ce que je cachais. Beaucoup de choses en vérité, à commencer par ma nature de sorcier. C'était toutefois également celle de ma future élève, et je savais qu'il faudrait mettre, tôt ou tard, la famille au courant. Je me demandais si c'était le moment, mais me résolus vite à le faire, sachant que le leur cacher plus longtemps pourrait les inciter à se méfier davantage de moi. Je n'avais toutefois jamais eu affaire à une si nombreuse famille à la fois, et je cherchais à me concentrer pour peser chacun des mots que je m'apprêtais à prononcer alors qu'un vague brouhaha m'entourait à présent, comme si les personnes présentes dans la pièce discutaient à toute allure, parlant trop bas pour que je puisse les entendre si une seule parlait à la fois.

Je me raclais légèrement la gorge, ce qui fit aussitôt cesser ce léger bruit de fond, me confirmant que j'en avais correctement identifié la cause. Je repris donc la parole.

**« Je me dois d'ajouter que le nombre de nos élèves est l'une des particularités les moins singulière de Poudlard. Nos élèves n'apprennent en effet nullement les Mathématiques ou l'Anglais, pas plus que l'Histoire. Du moins, ce n'est pas votre histoire qu'ils étudient, mais la nôtre. Ils prennent également des cours de Métamorphose, ou de Potions par exemple… »**

J'allais continuer, mais je fus soudain interrompu par Alice, qui se retrouva devant moi. Elle avait probablement utilisé son exceptionnelle vélocité, car je n'avais pas eu le moins du monde le temps de la voir arriver. Elle brandissait deux feuilles devant elle, et paraissait inquiète. Elle me mis aussitôt sous les yeux un portrait de Sirius très réaliste, et je me demandais comment elle le connaissait, lorsqu'elle me coupa dans mes réflexions :

**« Il faut que vous interveniez tout de suite, sinon cet homme va mourir, ce qui serait une véritable catastrophe. »**

Puis elle me colla sous les yeux une salle que je n'avais jamais vue, mais que j'avais la certitude de pouvoir identifier, pourvu que j'ai un peu de temps devant moi.

**« C'est là-bas, qu'il est en train de se battre »** ajouta-t-elle.

Sirius ? Là-bas ? J'étais certain que cela ne se trouvait pas Square Grimmaurd… Mais où était-il donc ? Et puis, si il avait quitté son domicile, il n'était probablement pas le seul, l'Ordre était probablement aussi en train de se battre… Je résolus de me rendre à Londres pour questionner Kreattur, à qui son maître avait peut-être confié un message pour moi, mais Alice m'épargna cette peine, en me montrant un troisième dessin que j'identifiais aussitôt : une statue avec un Elfe de Maison, un Sorcier et un Centaure… la statue de l'Atrium du Ministère…. Je me décidais donc à aller voir de ce côté-là, et me levant, je commençais à saluer les personnes présentes :

**« Veuillez m'excuser de mon départ impromptu, mais j'ai une urgence qui ne peut attendre. Je vous promet… »**

Mais encore une fois, Alice me coupa :

**« …de revenir très vite tout nous expliquer, je sais. Et je transmettrai aux autres de ne pas faire de mal aux hiboux. Quant à vous, n'oubliez pas votre téléphone dans un coin, que je puisse vous joindre. Maintenant, si vous voulez vraiment éviter que votre ami ne meurt, je vous conseille de filer sans perdre le moindre instant ».**

C'est ainsi que je transplanais après avoir eu la surprise d'entendre la fin de mon discours sortir de la bouche d'une autre à toute allure.

Sentant ma course se ralentir, signe que j'étais bientôt arrivé, je sortis ma baguette de ma poche une fraction de seconde avant de m'immobiliser devant le Ministère. J'en franchis les portes en courant et traversais le hall sans ralentir mon rythme, fonçant vers les ascenseurs et descendant au niveau 9 le plus vite possible. Je me hâtais autant que je le pouvais vers le Département des Mystères, pressé de porter assistance à mes camarades de l'Ordre si cela s'avérait nécessaire, et surtout craignant d'arriver trop tard pour aider Sirius. J'aperçus rapidement quelques-uns de mes élèves membres de « mon armée » et je compris aussitôt ce qui avait poussé l'Ordre à agir : ils avaient su que les élèves étaient en danger. Voyant Hermione et Ron, je me doutais qu'Harry en devait pas être loin, et je devinais que Sirius, sachant son filleul en danger, n'avait pas supporté de rester Square Grimmaurd sans rien tenter pour lui porter secours.

J'arrivais finalement dans la Salle de la Mort, et m'empressais de jeter un sortilège anti-transplanage sur la pièce, empêchant ainsi les Mangemorts qui s'y trouvaient de s'échapper. Mon arrivée ne passa toutefois pas inaperçue, et les différents combats qui se déroulaient dans la pièce cessèrent quelques instants. Les partisans de la magie noire furent les plus décontenancés par mon arrivée, si bien que mes amis profitèrent de leur surprise pour les stupéfixer. C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes gardiens d'une belle brochette de futurs locataires d'Azkhaban.

La seule « exception » fut Bellatrix Lestrange : elle venait de chauffer Sirius en ce moquant de lui, et avait détourné la tête de son adversaire durant une fraction de seconde, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi la salle était devenue brusquement silencieuse. Cela suffit au grand chien noir pour lancer un Avada Kedavra et éviter celui que la ténébreuse femme eut tout juste le temps de lui envoyer avant de trépasser.

Je vis la Marque d'un de nos prisonniers rougir par sa manche déchirée, et je sus que Voldemort appelait ses partisans, probablement inquiet de ne pas les voir revenir. Au même instant, j'entendis du bruit au-dessus de nos têtes, et vis quelques minutes plus tard apparaître des membres du Ministère accompagnés d'Aurors avec un réel soulagement.

Nous entreprîmes aussitôt de tous remonter, les Aurors se chargeant de faire léviter les prisonniers, tandis que j'ouvrais la marche avec Harry et les membres de l'Ordre qui se sentaient encore assez alertes pour se battre, les autres portant mes élèves plus ou moins mal en point.

Nous ne fûmes malheureusement pas assez rapides, et nous avions pénétré dans l'Atrium du Ministère depuis seulement quelques instants lorsqu'une ombre noire au visage de serpent pénétra par la porte grande ouverte : Voldemort avait décidé de venir voir lui-même ce qui se passait.

Les hostilités se déclenchèrent aussitôt, et je me mis en première ligne, cherchant à profiter de ce que j'étais, pour lui, le Sorcier à abattre, pour protéger Harry. Malheureusement, Tom Jedusor, rendu furieux que je prononce son prénom, chercha à m'anéantir en s'appropriant le corps d'Harry. Celui-ci se mit aussitôt à hurler de douleur, mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'aider. Je soupçonnais qu'Harry doive mourir pour que nous puissions finalement anéantir Voldemort, mais d'une part c'était beaucoup trop tôt, et de l'autre j'étais parfaitement incapable de mettre fin aux jours du fils de James et Lily, que j'aimais sincèrement, un peu comme s'il était mon petit-fils. Je me contentais donc de maîtriser Sirius, qui semblait sur le point de devenir fou de rage et d'impuissance face aux souffrances de son filleul.

Heureusement pour Harry, son supplice fut de courte durée, Voldemort ne supportant pas l'amour dont était imprégné le jeune homme grâce au sacrifice de Lily, qui lui avait offert la meilleure protection possible. Dès que le mage Noir fut sorti de son corps, Sirius se précipita vers lui, vérifiant son état de santé, tandis que je suivais notre ennemi des yeux, vérifiant qu'il quittait bien les lieux.

Je me retrouvais ensuite à parlementer avec un Fudge en bonnet de nuit et en état de choc, arrivé sur les lieux suffisamment tôt pour constater par lui-même le retour de Voldemort. Il voulait que je me rendre aussitôt dans son bureau pour lui raconter en détails ce qui s'était passé, mais je refusais tout net, donnant la priorité absolue à mes élèves. J'avais également besoin de m'entretenir de toute urgence avec les membres de l'Ordre, mais je me gardais bien de le lui dire.

Je me dirigeais ensuite vers la cheminée la plus proche, suivi par Sirius qui portait Harry, ainsi que par nos alliés, chaque adulte aidant un de mes élèves.

Nous atterrîmes quelques instants plus tard dans mon bureau dont la cheminée était accessible uniquement pour moi et pour toute personne m'accompagnant. Là, je convainquis en quelques mots Sirius d'éviter une crise de panique à Pompom, et c'est ainsi que nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers l'infirmerie, Harry dans mes bras et Patmol à mes côtés. Une fois rassurés par l'infirmière quant au rétablissement des jeunes gens que nous avions laissés à ses soins, nous retournâmes dans mon bureau, où les membres de l'Ordre me racontèrent l'ensemble des évènements de la soirée. Nous convînmes de nous retrouver Square Grimmaurd le lendemain matin pour une analyse en profondeur des événements, et ils rentrèrent chez eux tandis que je retournais au Ministère m'entretenir avec Fudge.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, même si je suis consciente d'avoir mis beaucoup de descriptions sur la fin, mais je ne les voyais pas discuter autour d'un thé en pleine bataille^^. **

**J'espère aussi que vous ne m'en voudrez pas d'avoir sauvé Sirius (c'est un de mes personnages préférés de la saga, et il m'intéresse beaucoup pour ma fiction).**

**Sinon, petites questions :**

**- un point de vue vampirique vous intéresserait-il ? Et si oui, le voulez-vous épisodiquement (auquel cas il sera inclus dans cette fiction) ou le voulez-vous pour toute l'histoire (auquel cas je créerai une fiction parallèle à celle-ci) ?**

**- pour le prochain chapitre, je pensais faire un point de vue Sirius, qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Réponse aux reviews**

**Fredjs**** : ** j'ai choisi de prendre Dumbledore comme narrateur parce qu'il est celui qui a le plus de données en mains parmi les sorciers, donc le plus « omniscient » donc je pense que son point de vue est le plus intéressant pour démarrer l'histoire, d'autant plus qu'il est le Directeur de Poudlard. Par contre, je le perçois comme quelqu'un qui est franc et direct, pas comme quelqu'un qui fait des manières. D'où ma façon de le faire s'exprimer, que ce soit dans la narration ou dans la lettre.

Pour mes paragraphes, c'est une déformation de l'école (je suis sortie d'un bac littéraire où les profs nous encourageaient à mettre une idée par paragraphe et à faire des paragraphes longs en développant bien nos idées dedans. J'ai donc appris à écrire comme ça, d'autant plus qu'un paragraphe doit comporter plusieurs phrases et que j'ai tendance à faire des phrases longues). Cela dit, Haley m'avait fait la remarque après avoir lu le début de cette fiction, et j'ai essayé de raccourcir dans la suite : je me soigne (enfin, j'essaie) ! Donc promis, je continuerai à y faire attention.

Sinon, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai l'intention de mener cette histoire jusqu'au bout, même si je n'en connais pas encore la fin... espérons juste que mon imagination ne me lâchera pas en route (sinon au pire je mettrai en pause, mais j'ai bien l'intention de la terminer). Enfin pour l'instant, j'ai encore quelques chapitres en tête (au moins deux autres, ou trois, ça dépendra de la longueur que ça fera). Merci de tes encouragements, j'espère que la suite te plait.

**Elo-didie**** :** Merci de tes encouragements, j'espère que tu apprécies autant la suite. Le changement de narrateur est prévu dès le prochain chapitre, en espérant que tu ne sois pas déçue que ce soit encore Albus qui raconte.

**Liisa's**** :** coucou,

Merci beaucoup d'être venue, ça fait plaisir :)

Tes compliments me touchent beaucoup, et je suis ravie de t'avoir fait rire (j'avoue m'être bien amusée en écrivant ce passage, je rigolais toute seule devant mon écran^^)

Pour les dialogues, cela vient du manque d'habitude (j'ai beaucoup écrit en faisant des jeux de rôles), mais promis, j'essaie d'améliorer ça aussi (j'ai déjà pensé à ta remarque en écrivant ce chapitre, j'espère juste que mes dialogues ne sont pas trop nuls en matière de contenu). Le narrateur quant à lui changera dès le prochain chapitre )

J'espère que cette suite te plait autant que le début même si tu as deviné un des éléments de l'histoire, et oui, je veux bien de la pub (en voilà une gentille proposition)

A bientôt, bisous

Prends soin de toi aussi :)

**ClochetPotter**** :** Merci, j'espère que la suite t'a plu au moins autant :)

**Ezhra-June**** :** la voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle t'a plu ) merci pour ta review, ton impatience m'a boostée pour terminer


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonsoir à toutes (et à tous ?)**_

_**Et non, je ne vous avais pas oublié, et je tiens à vous remercier sincèrement pour toutes vos reviews et mises en alertes. J'ai juste eu des soucis personnels et prenant qui m'ont coupé l'inspiration, et me minaient le moral, et je refusais d'écrire dans une telle ambiance, je ne voulais pas que cela se ressente dans ma fic. J'ai donc écrit seulement dans les moments où ça allait bien : le chapitre m'a prit du temps. Et à tout ça se sont ajoutés des problèmes de connexion internet...**_

_**Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que le chapitre vous plaira, même si il se passe uniquement entre sorciers (promis, les vampires reviennent dès le prochain chapitre, mais je trouvais que faire le point sur le monde sorcier était important).**_

_**A dès que je peux, promis (et ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'arrête pas cette fiction, le prochain chapitre est déjà commencé d'écrire, si cela peut vous rassurer)**_

**Chapitre 3**** (Point de vue de Sirius) :**

Je rentrai Square Grimmaurd, dans la sinistre demeure que j'avais quitté seulement quelques heures auparavant, et gagnai aussitôt ma chambre.

En franchissant le seuil de la pièce, je fus, comme à chaque fois, assailli de nostalgie : le tableau qui occupait le mur surplombant ma tête de lit me rappelait douloureusement à quel point James me manquait. Comme à chaque fois, je me remémorais quelques-uns de nos moments à Poudlard, me reprochant la mort de mon ami. Je n'arrivais pas à me pardonner de ne pas avoir deviné que l'espion de Voldemort n'était autre que ce sal rat qui avait toujours recherché le pouvoir.

Je continuai mon chemin jusqu'à mon lit où je m'allongeais sans même me déshabiller, les mains sous la tête, repassant mentalement les événements de cette journée mouvementée, espérant qu'Harry allait bien. Dire que je n'avais pas pu le protéger...

**- Pardon James,** murmurai-je, presque malgré moi. Si mon meilleur ami avait été là, il aurait probablement pu me réconforter, mais hélas je n'avais aucune chance qu'il me réponde, et ce sentiment de culpabilité ne me quittait pas.

Il me sembla entendre un léger bruit en bas, comme si quelqu'un venait de pénétrer dans la demeure. Me redressant légèrement, je m'aperçus que les premiers rayons du soleil pointaient par la fenêtre, et je descendis aussitôt voir qui se trouvait là.

Lorsque je pénétrai dans la cuisine, j'aperçus Remus qui était assis à l'immense table de bois noir, la tête dans les bras. Je m'approchai doucement de mon ami qui semblait épuisé, mais qui releva toutefois la tête en entendant mes pas, et se leva, me saluant d'une accolade que je lui rendis. Je tirai une chaise et m'assis près de lui, puis, levant ma baguette en direction du garde-manger, je m'exclamai :

**- Accio œufs, bacon, pommes de terre, café, lait, sucre, orange, pain, beurre, marmelade, poêle, assiettes, bols, fourchettes, couteaux, cuillères, presse agrumes, verres. **_(__**NdC :**__Vive les baguettes magiques :p ! Elles évitent de faire des allers-retours xD ! J'ai faim maintenant, c'est malin :p !)_

Faisant d'un geste ample atterrir tout cela sur la table, je me tournai vers celui que je considérais comme mon frère et lui demandai, en souriant :

**- Alors Lunard, que veux-tu ce matin ? **

**- Je prendrai bien un "Spécial Patmol",** me répondit-il en souriant.

Puis, il ajouta, voyant que je me levai pour cuisiner :

**- Mais, où est Kreattur ? C'est à lui de faire ça !**

**- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Et puis, j'ai horreur de sa façon de cuisiner. Pas que ce soit mauvais, mais j'ai toujours peur qu'il tente de m'empoisonner, vu les idées de la Vieille Folle dans le hall... Donc je préfère m'occuper de tout ça moi-même. **_[Note de l'auteur : « la Vieille Folle dans le hall » est bien sûr le portrait de la mère de Sirius, que Kreattur passe son temps à écouter]_

Tandis que nous discutions, je n'avais pas chômé, ce qui me permit de présenter quelques minutes plus tard à mon ami une grande assiette remplie de trois tranches de bacon grillé, de cinq pommes de terre en robe des champs dont je venais de faire la cuisson en accéléré, ainsi que de deux œufs au plat, le tout accompagné d'un grand bol de café et d'un verre de jus d'orange frais.

**- Bon appétit ! Et surtout, n'hésite pas à te servir ! **lui intimai-je en désignant le lait, le sucre, le pain, le beurre et la marmelade qui étaient déjà sur la table.

Mon ami sourit, amusé de cette attitude d'hôte que je prenais chaque fois qu'il était là, alors même que cette situation était quotidienne, exception faite lorsqu'il partait en mission pour l'Ordre. Nous n'en parlions toutefois jamais ouvertement, sachant parfaitement l'un comme l'autre que c'était ma façon de le remercier de sa présence, qui me faisait réellement du bien et m'empêchait de devenir complètement fou...

Je me préparai rapidement la même chose, puis rejoignis mon ami qui avait commencé son repas, me beurrai une tranche de pain, et commençai à la manger en même temps que mon bacon et mes œufs. Nous restâmes quelques minutes silencieux, puis Lunard entama la conversation :

**- Comment vas-tu Patmol ? **

Sachant très bien ce qu'il entendait par là, et que mentir ne servirait à rien car il le saurait tout de suite, je lui répondis franchement quelques instants plus tard :

**- Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir su le protéger. J'ai l'impression d'avoir trahi la confiance de James...**

**- Là, tu dis n'importe quoi ! **me coupa-t-il.

Puis il continua, ne me laissant pas le temps d'en placer une :

**- Ecoute-moi : tu as été là pour empêcher Ses partisans de faire du mal à Harry. Et nul n'aurait pu prévoir que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom viendrait en personne, cette nuit. Et même une fois qu'Il était là, penses-tu vraiment que Dumbledore lui aurait parlé comme il l'a fait s'il avait eu la moindre suspicion qu'Il s'en prendrait à Harry ? Et une fois qu'il était en possession du corps de ton filleul, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il était impossible de faire quoi que ce soit pour le sortir de là sans blesser Harry. Alors cesse de te tourmenter inutilement : James à ta place n'aurait rien pu faire de plus que ce que tu as fait. Et puis, si tu regardes les choses en face, nous avons remporté une grande victoire cette nuit, en grande partie grâce à toi : tu as mis fin au méfaits d'un de Ses plus fidèles lieutenants, alors que nous n'avons aucune mort à déplorer chez nous en plus, la grande majorité de Ses partisans est entre nos mains, et aucun de ceux qu'il avait envoyé ne nous a échappé ! **

Il me regarda quelques instants, tandis que je hochai simplement la tête, signifiant par là qu'il avait raison, et que j'allais mieux : me faire remonter les bretelles m'avait fait du bien.

Nous mangeâmes quelques minutes en silence, puis je repris la parole :

**- J'espère qu'Harry va mieux...**

**- Je suis certain que oui. Aurais-tu oublié les talents de Madame Pomfresh ? Je doute que ce soit plus difficile de guérir d'une occupation de son corps par une autre âme que d'une triple fracture du pied assortie à un visage défiguré, tout ça parce qu'un imbécile enthousiaste a heurté un chaudron de potion, tu ne crois pas ?** me demanda-t-il en souriant.

Je souris moi aussi à l'évocation de ce souvenir, qui n'était autre que ma rencontre avec James. Enfin, « rencontre »... _j'avais bien remarqué dès la veille le petit brun à lunettes et aux cheveux en bataille qui était dans ma maison et semblait être le centre de l'attention de beaucoup d'élèves, comme s'il s'était fait beaucoup d'amis, mais je n'avais pas osé l'aborder. Le lendemain matin, notre premier cours était celui de Potions, et j'étais tellement enthousiaste à l'idée de pouvoir enfin en réaliser une que je ne tenais pas en place, tout en étant concentré sur mon travail. C'est ainsi qu'en revenant près de mon chaudron après avoir été cherché des épines de porc-épic sur le bureau du professeur, j'étais tellement plongé dans mes pensées que j'avais malencontreusement heurté un chaudron, le faisant retomber légèrement sur le pied de son propriétaire, et lâchant au passage quelques-unes de mes précieuses épines dedans... ce qui avait provoqué un jaillissement de sa potion hors de son chaudron, car il n'en était pas au même stade de préparation que moi... C'était le chaudron de James, et j'avais tenu à l'accompagner à l'infirmerie avec le professeur Shlugorn qui l'avait pris dans ses bras et passait son temps à le rassurer, lui assurant que dans quelques heures il serait en pleine forme, tandis que toute la classe se moquait de moi. Quelques heures plus tard, nous étions devenus inséparables, James ayant immédiatement accepté mes excuses et ayant été, à ma grande surprise, plutôt ravi de cette aventure. De plus, il ne m'excluait pas parce que j'étais le premier Gryffondor de ma famille, ce qui me rassurait. Je savais déjà que mes parents allaient être fortement déçus et mécontents, et j'étais heureux que quelqu'un m'accepte... _

Je fus ramené à la réalité par le discret bruit de la porte d'entrée, s'ouvrant puis se refermant presque aussitôt. Les pas à la fois vifs et feutrés qui suivirent m'indiquèrent aussitôt qui arrivait. Je me précipitai vers lui pour avoir des nouvelles de mon filleul, oubliant même de saluer le vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche, ce qui l'amusa :

**- Allons, allons, du calme Sirius. Je suis passé par l'infirmerie tôt ce matin, aider Harry à convaincre Pompom de le laisser sortir de là même s'il n'y avait passé qu'une nuit, et la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il se dirigeait en compagnie de Ron et Hermione vers leur Salle Commune en sortant de la Grande Salle après un petit déjeuner gargantuesque, et d'après les bribes de leur conversation que j'ai entendu en les croisant, leur principal souci était de savoir comment ils allaient parvenir à faire tenir toutes leurs affaires dans une seule malle pour rentrer. **

Tout en parlant, nous étions arrivés dans la cuisine, et Rémus, qui avait tout entendu, avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et rendait à présent son salut à Albus, tout en me jetant un regard signifiant « tu vois qu'il ne fallait pas t'inquiéter, parrain-poule ».

Les membres de l'Ordre arrivaient un par un, et s'asseyaient autour de la grande table, faisant souvent apparaître d'un coup de baguette leur boisson préférée devant eux. Je les saluais les uns après les autres, accueillant Rogue d'un :

**- Tiens, voilà le grand absent d'hier. Tu te décides enfin à nous rejoindre, le lâche ?**

Ce qui évidemment ne lui plut pas du tout, et nous entamâmes aussitôt une dispute discrète. Lorsque tout le monde fut présent, Albus se leva, faisant instantanément cesser le brouhaha ambiant. Il saisit sa baguette et fit le tour de la pièce, l'insonorisant, tandis que j'arrêtai aussitôt de me disputer avec Rogue, attentif moi aussi à ce que notre chef allait nous dire :

**- Mes chers amis, je suis ravi de vous voir tous ici présents et de constater par moi-même qu'aucun de vous ne semble subir de fâcheuses conséquences des évènements d'hier soir. Certains d'entre vous n'étant pas présents, je ferai un rapide résumé de ce qui s'est passé, afin que nous disposions tous des mêmes éléments d'informations, **_**La Gazette**_** de ce matin étant plutôt avare d'information.**

**Hier soir, Harry a eu la vision de Sirius torturé et mourant dans l'une des salles du Ministère, plus particulièrement la Salle des Prophéties, qui se situe au Département des Mystères... **

A ces mots, je m'étais levé, à la fois touché et outragé qu'Harry se soit précipité à mon secours sans réfléchir. Certes, je comprenais que mon filleul tienne à moi, mais il faudrait tout de même que j'ai une petite discussion avec lui... Dumbledore sourit, en me regardant, et continua son introduction à notre discussion d'un ton très calme :

**- ... mais là n'est pas le plus important. Les membres de l'Ordre, avertis, sont allés prêter main forte à Harry et quelques-uns des membres de l'AD qui l'accompagnaient. D'après ce qui m'a été raconté, je dois d'ailleurs dire que ces élèves semblent très bien se débrouiller en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et si j'avais un professeur de DCFM à choisir, j'embaucherai Harry sans la moindre hésitation... Aheum, je m'égare. Je disais donc qu'hier soir a eu lieu une bataille, au cours de laquelle Sirius a d'ailleurs très adroitement profité d'une distraction de Bellatrix Lestrange pour mettre un terme définitif aux méfaits de cette partisane acharnée de Voldemort... **

Voyant l'air surpris de Rogue qui me regardait, j'en profitais pour lui glisser sans un bruit, le laissant lire sur mes lèvres :

**- Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça hein ? Depuis quand n'as-tu pas tué d'ennemi toi ? **

Dumbledore pour sa part ne s'occupait pas de nous, et venait de préciser que nous n'avions aucune perte à déplorer :

**- ... tous les Mangemorts présents ont été arrêtés et emmenés à Azkaban, c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle vous ne me verrez probablement guère ces temps-ci, le Magenmagot sera débordé... Bref, pour en revenir à hier, tandis que les forces ministérielles, appelées par nos soins, arrivaient, Voldemort est apparu en personne sous les yeux ébahis d'un Fudge en pyjama et bonnet de nuit, ce qui était assez drôle à voir... Bref, Tom Jedusor voulait savoir pourquoi ses partisans ne le rejoignaient pas, et en constatant la catastrophe, il a voulu se venger en cherchant à nous anéantir au maximum : il a donc occupé durant quelques instants, avant de repartir, le corps d'Harry qui se trouvait là. Je vous rassure tout de suite, même si l'expérience de cette nuit a été plutôt désagréable pour lui, il est à présent en pleine forme, de même que tous les membres de l'AD, parfaitement guéris de leurs blessures diverses. **

**A présent, je crois que nous avons deux problèmes à résoudre. Tout d'abord, comment Voldemort a-t-il su que c'était en utilisant l'image de Sirius qu'il manipulerait le mieux Harry ? Autrement dit, comment a-t-il su qu'ils étaient très proches tous les deux ?**

**- Vous connaissez mon opinion à ce sujet, Monsieur,** intervint alors Rogue.

**- Je n'ai pas oublié ce dont vous m'avez parlé, Severus, et nous allons d'ailleurs tout de suite vérifier votre hypothèse, **lui répondit aussitôt Albus.

Puis, se tournant vers moi, il me demanda :

**- Sirius, de quand date la dernière fois où tu as vu Kreattur ?**

Je fus surpris par sa question, ne voyant guère où elle nous menait, mais pris néanmoins quelques instants pour réfléchir avant de lui répondre :

**- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée... Quelques jours peut-être... De toutes façons, vu ce qu'il fait dans cette maison, le voir ne me manque franchement pas.**

**- Moi qui passe tout de même pas mal de temps ici, je dirais que cela fait pour le moins quelques semaines que je ne l'ai pas vu,** intervint Rémus, assis à côté de moi.

**- Bien, dans ce cas, je crois que nous allons nous répartir la maison, de manière à la fouiller rapidement de fond en comble, pour voir si l'elfe y est. Quiconque le trouve le ramène aussitôt dans cette pièce, et lorsque nous avons tout fouillé, rendez-vous ici. Si nous ne le trouvons pas, tu l'appelleras à ce moment-là, Sirius.**

**Donc, Nymphadora, tu t'occupes de la chambre qu'ont occupée Fred et George, au deuxième étage, Sirius de la pièce du grenier où se trouve Buck, Remus de la chambre de Sirius, Severus de l'ancienne chambre de Madame Black, Alastor du salon du premier étage, Minerva de l'entrée, Kingsley de la chambre des filles, Molly du garde manger, Arthur de la bibliothèque du deuxième étage et Mondigus des escaliers, quant à moi je me réserve la cuisine, **conclut Albus, prenant comme toujours la direction des opérations.

Nous partîmes tous aussitôt, Tonks grognant en entendant l'utilisation de l'ensemble de son prénom. Tandis que les autres membres de l'Ordre s'égayaient à travers ma maison, je montais voir Buck. L'hypogriffe, occupé à chasser les musaraignes, fut néanmoins ravi de me voir. Je vérifiai d'un coup d'œil que, comme je le savais déjà, l'elfe de maison ne se trouvait pas dans la pièce. J'allai vérifier les deux petites pièces attenantes, évitant au passage les attaques diverses de quelques vieilleries familiales, puis redescendit.

J'arrivai dans la cuisine le dernier, et le fait que Kreattur ne soit pas avec moi suffit à confirmer à tous que je ne l'avais pas trouvé non plus. Je repris tranquillement ma place parmi les autres, et attendit la suite des événements en silence.

Dumbledore prit alors la parole :

**- Bien. Nous sommes à présent certains qu'il n'est, comme je le craignais, pas dans la maison. Il s'agit maintenant, une fois que Sirius l'aura appelé, de lui faire avouer où il se trouvait. Cela ne va probablement pas être facile, d'autant qu'il nous faut toute la vérité, afin que nous puissions estimer à quel degré il a pu nous nuire. Je demande donc à chacun d'entre vous de garder son calme quoi qu'il puisse se passer, et de me laisser mener l'interrogatoire. Vous pouvez intervenir si vous le souhaitez, mais je vous demanderais dans ce cas de ne pas le mettre en accusation. A aucun moment. **

Tout en prononçant cette dernière phrase, le Professeur m'avait regardé dans les yeux, me faisant comprendre qu'elle m'était particulièrement destinée. Je hochai donc la tête, pris une grande inspiration puis, après un coup d'œil à Dumbledore qui m'approuva, j'appelai :

**- Kreattur ! J'ai besoin de toi ! **

Dans le silence régnant, nous entendîmes tous distinctement un « plop » provenant de l'entrée, preuve que l'elfe venait de transplaner vers nous. Il arriva dans la cuisine, tête baissée, marmonnant des insultes et se tordant les mains. Ce dernier geste s'accentua lorsqu'il releva les yeux et nous vit tous présents. Il se courba toutefois devant moi, en demandant :

**- Que veut le Maître sale-traître-à-son-sang à Kreattur ? **

Dumbledore se leva et, s'avançant vers l'elfe, se pencha vers lui.

**- C'est moi qui voulais te parler Kreattur,** lui dit-il doucement en souriant.

**- Que veut ce vieux fou à Kreattur ? **marmonna l'elfe dans sa barbe.

**- Et j'aimerais que tu répondes franchement au Professeur Dumbledore et que tu cesses de nous insulter, **complétai-je à l'égard de mon serviteur.

**- Kreattur, je voudrais savoir où tu étais,** demanda tranquillement Albus.

**- Où Kreattur était ? Quand ça Monsieur-le-sénile-à-qui-il-n'a-rien-à-dire ?** répliqua effrontement la petite créature, ce qui me fit légèrement serrer les poings. Dumbledore le remarqua et me fit comprendre d'un regard que je devais rester calme, ce que je m'efforçais de faire de mon mieux.

**- Il y a quelques minutes, par exemple,** précisa le vieux sorcier.

**- Vite, Kreattur doit trouver une réponse satisfaisante et aller se cacher quelque part pour espionner leur réunion...** marmonna l'elfe en roulant des yeux.

Avant d'ajouter, à haute et intelligible voix :

- **Kreattur nettoyait la chambre du deuxième étage, il fallait bien la désinfecter après le passage de cette sale sang-de-bourbe, Monsieur. **

**- Non, **intervint calmement Kingsley, **je suis allé t'y chercher il y a quelques minutes, et tu n'y étais pas.**

**- Vous êtes probablement arrivé alors que Kreattur avait terminé, Monsieur le Sale-traître-au-Ministère, **répondit la petite créature en se tordant un peu plus les mains, signe que son inquiétude face à l'interrogatoire qu'il subissait augmentait.

**- Et où étais-tu dans ce cas ?** demanda Dumbledore, toujours aussi calme.

**- Kreattur était parti rendre compte à sa maîtresse de la tâche accomplie, bien sûr,** répondit aussitôt la petite créature, qui semblait de plus en plus en état d'alerte.

**- Vous n'y étiez pas,** se contenta de répondre sèchement la Directrice des Gryffondor.

**- Et lorsque Sirius vous a appelé, nous avons tous distinctement entendu que vous transplaniez pour arriver ici, **ajouta Maugrey, en fixant l'elfe de son œil valide.

Celui-ci regarda le sorcier qui venait de lui parler, et ne put retenir un petit bond de peur en arrière. Peut-être était-il impressionné par l'œil magique l'ancien Auror qui tournait à tout allure depuis la veille au soir, surveillant les alentours et trahissant le niveau de l'état d'alerte dans lequel son propriétaire se sentait, prêt à réagir au moindre incident.

**- Je répète donc ma question : où étais-tu Kreattur ?** demanda calmement Dumbledore.

**- Mais Kreattur vous l'a déjà dit, et si vous ne l'avez pas trouvé, c'est que vous êtes aveugles, **répondit l'elfe en maugréant la fin de sa phrase.

**- Nous t'avons cherché dans toute la maison, en t'appelant en vain,** lui répondit Dumbledore sans se départir de son calme.

**-A présent tu as le choix : ou bien tu nous dis la vérité de ton plein gré, ou bien nous te ferons parler. Mais nous ne lâcherons rien, car il en va de notre sécurité et de celle de notre monde. Tu n'étais pas dans la maison, et tu détiens de nombreuses informations secrètes. Il est donc normal que nous craignions que tu sois allé les révéler à de tierces personnes. Kreattur, si tu as fait cela, nous pouvons comprendre pourquoi. Tu as servi pendant si longtemps des adeptes de la magie noire qui te considéraient comme un esclave que tu ne penses aujourd'hui encore qu'à leur obéir, alors même que ceux qui étaient tes maîtres sont tous morts depuis des décennies. Nous ne sommes pas là pour te condamner, ni même pour te juger, mais simplement pour apprendre de ta bouche ce qui s'est passé. A toi de décider si tu coopères, ou si tu nous contrains, par ton attitude, à t'arracher la vérité. **

Dumbledore resta silencieux quelques minutes et nous l'imitâmes, laissant l'elfe réfléchir.

Lorsque notre meneur d'interrogatoire lui demanda quelle était sa décision, Kreattur resta silencieux, se contentant de lui lancer un regard suppliant assez soutenu. Albus, calme mais implacable, reprit alors la parole :

**- J'ai horreur de faire cela, mais puisque tu ne veux rien nous dire, tu ne me laisses pas le choix... Severus ?**

**- Oui Professeur, je l'ai,** répondit aussitôt le Maître des Potions en plaçant dans la main que Dumbledore venait de tendre, ouverte, devant lui, un petit flacon qui semblait vide et dont le bouchon était finement sculpté. Toutefois, j'étais persuadé que cette petite fiole contenait une potion, et celle-ci devait être rare, si j'en croyais la préciosité de son contenant.

Je m'interposai aussitôt entre le Directeur de Poudlard et mon elfe, souhaitant savoir ce qu'ils comptaient lui faire subir.

**- Excusez-moi Professeur, mais que contient ce flacon ? **demandais-je, ne m'adressant qu'à Dumbledore.

**- Une potion si complexe que vous ne pourriez la comprendre, espèce de chien galeux,** répliqua froidement Rogue.

**- Mais encore ?** insistai-je.

**- C'est une potion qui oblige celui qui la boit à dire la vérité. Elle est certes, légèrement moins puissante que le Véritaserum, mais celle-ci a l'avantage d'être autorisée par le Ministère. Et je pense qu'elle devrait suffire,** me renseigna calmement Dumbledore.

**- Une potion de vérité transparente, et presque aussi puissante que le Véritaserum ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler,** contrai-je.

**- Dois-je te rappeler que tu étais en marge de notre monde, ces dernières années ?** me répliqua doucereusement Rogue.

**- Mais même à Azkaban j'avais les journaux**, lui répondis-je du tac au tac en retenant un rire. **Et puis, rester ici m'a permis de beaucoup lire et j'ai donc pu mettre mes connaissances à jour depuis deux ans. A vrai dire, je pense plutôt que tu viens de l'inventer, et je n'ai aucune confiance en toi, pas même pour préparer une potion,** lançai-je à Servilus en le regardant droit dans les yeux. **Et je refuse que Kreattur serve de cobaye à cet empoté,** conclus-je en tournant mon regard vers Dumbledore.

Durant cet échange de parole plutôt véhément, j'étais resté concentré uniquement sur ce sal petit morveux qui me balançait sa liberté au visage à la moindre occasion, ce qui m'exaspérait au plus haut point. Lorsque je regardai les autres présents, je vis Kreattur qui me regardait, visiblement très surpris, et Dumbledore qui me fusillait du regard mais ne disait rien. Rogue, lui, s'apprêtait à répliquer, lorsque je vis deux petites mains se tendre vers la fiole, tandis que la voix nasillarde de l'elfe de la maison s'élevait :

**- Laissez, Maître, Kreattur va la prendre. Kreattur veut vous aider, pour réparer un peu tout le mal qu'il a causé et dont il se rend compte seulement maintenant. **

Tout en parlant, l'elfe saisit la bouteille de Bierraubeurre vide laissée sur la table par l'un d'entre nous un peu plus tôt, et se la cassa sur la tête. Il fit quelque pas et s'apprêtait à en saisir une deuxième, lorsque Dumbledore l'arrêta :

**- Kreattur, te punir ne nous aidera pas. En revanche, chaque seconde dans la bataille contre Voldemort est précieuse.**

**- Mais même si Kreattur se punit, le Maître ne lui pardonnera jamais. Et puis, Kreattur doit se punir, il a désobéi. Enfin, non, pas d'une certaine façon, mais quand même...**

**- Que veux-tu dire par là ?** demanda Dumbledore, curieux.

**- Que Kreattur a profité de ce que le Maître venait de lui dire de partir pour quitter les lieux**,répondit l'elfe en baissant la tête.

Je fus stupéfait de cette réponse puis, ayant réfléchi quelques instants, je me souvins de ce jour, pendant les vacances de Noël, où j'étais furieux et où j'avais retourné toute ma fureur contre Kreattur, lui disant que je ne voulais plus le voir.

**- Par Merlin, quel étourdi je fais !** marmonnai-je, furieux contre moi-même.

Je regardai l'elfe quelques instants. Bien que, franchement surpris par son changement d'attitude et méfiant car je craignais qu'il ne nous cache quelque chose, je m'approchai de lui, et lui dis fermement :

**- Arrête de te punir Kreattur. Je savais parfaitement que notre vie commune te déplaisait au moins autant qu'à moi, et j'ai eu la négligence de t'offrir la possibilité de t'échapper. Je suis au moins autant responsable que toi. A présent, si tu veux sincèrement nous aider, tu peux le faire sans attendre. **

Aussitôt, l'elfe saisit le flacon et le déboucha vivement, tandis que Dumbledore lui précisait :

**- Bien. Cinq gouttes devraient suffire. Une fois que tu les auras bues, tu ne pourras dire que la vérité durant un quart d'heure. **

Penchant la tête en arrière, Kreattur inclina l'objet au-dessus de sa bouche grande ouverte et laissa s'en échapper cinq gouttes de potion. Lorsqu'il les avala, de la fumée bleue lui sortit des oreilles, masquant les poils blancs qu'il y avait durant quelques instants. Puis il secoua la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place, puis il nous regarda, restant immobile devant nous :

- **Kreattur trouve que la potion était très bonne, le parfum de fleur d'oranger est une excellente idée,** commenta-t-il tandis que ses yeux fixaient Rogue.

Puis, se tournant vers Dumbledore, il dit simplement :

**- Kreattur est prêt à répondre à vos questions.**

**- Bien,** approuva le Directeur de Poudlard. **J'aimerais savoir où tu es allé lorsque Sirius a commis l'erreur de te dire de partir d'ici, et quand cela a-t-il eu lieu ?**

**- Kreattur est allé chez Miss Narcissa, bien sûr. Il y est arrivé juste à temps pour aider à la préparation des fêtes de fin d'année et a été très bien accueilli. Bien sûr, Monsieur Lucius a été très surpris de voir Kreattur, mais la plus rapide à comprendre tout ce que Kreattur pouvait leur apporter a bien sûr été Miss Bellatrix. Elle a commencé par prendre ses précautions en ensorcelant Kreattur pour qu'il soit incapable de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé durant son absence si le Maître le rappelait, puis elle a demandé à Kreattur ce qui se passait ici. Sitôt qu'elle a su que le Maître était là, elle a quitté le Manoir Malefoy dans l'intention de venir le tuer, mais, arrivée Square Grimmaurd, elle s'est retrouvée incapable de voir la maison. Elle est donc aussitôt rentrée questionner Kreattur, et elle a été folle de joie en apprenant que des réunions se tenaient ici. Elle a demandé à Kreattur de participer à ces réunions, et il vous a tous cité.**

En disant ça, l'elfe se cogna la tête sur la table une bonne dizaine de fois, le temps que je lui ordonne de s'arrêter. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, une grosse bosse sanguinolente commençait à apparaître au milieu de son front, offrant un spectacle pitoyable. Aussitôt, Dumbledore saisit sa baguette et soigna rapidement son vis-à-vis d'un simple coup de baguette. Voyant cela, Kreatturfondit en larmes :

**- Mais pourquoi êtes-vous bons avec Kreattur alors que vous êtes sorciers et qu'il n'est qu'un simple elfe de maison ? Et en plus, il est en train de vous expliquer qu'il vous a trahis. Méchant Kreattur ! Méchant ! Méchant ! Méchant ! Tu as failli faire tuer ton Maître, à plusieurs reprises, en plus ! **

Tout en parlant, l'elfe se frappait et se donnait des coups de poing de toutes ses forces, contournant l'ordre que je venais de lui donner de ne plus se cogner dans la table. Ce que voyant, je lui ordonnais aussitôt de cesser immédiatement et définitivement de se punir pour cette histoire, de quelque manière que ce soit. Dumbledore fit encore une fois disparaître ses bleus et l'aida magiquement à se calmer pour ne pas perdre de temps, puis il continua de le questionner :

**- Kreattur, pourquoi dis-tu que tu as mis la vie de Sirius en danger plusieurs fois ?**

**-Kreattur le dit parce que c'est vrai. Si Kreattur n'avait pas été si bavard sur la vie de sa maison, en particulier sur la relation qui lie le Maître et son filleul, rien de ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière n'aurait eu lieu. Et dire que Kreattur se réjouissait en voyant les préparatifs, dire qu'il aurait même tant souhaité y participer ! Horrible Kreattur ! Tu ne mérites pas la confiance de ton Maître ! Non, tu ne la mérites pas !**

**- Il peut arriver à tout le monde, même aux plus courageux, de parler ne serait-ce que pour avoir la vie sauve, **répondit sagement Dumbledore. **Tu n'es pas le premier, et probablement pas non plus le dernier à qui cela arrivera. Mais ce qui compte, ce sont les choix que tu fais lorsque tu es libre. Veux-tu sincèrement nous aider ?**

**- Oui, oh oui, Kreattur ne veut retourner là-bas pour rien au monde. Et Kreattur ne veut surtout pas risquer de revoir cet odieux personnage qui a fait tant de mal ! Kreattur a voulu partir dès qu'il a vu sa face livide hier soir, mais Kreattur ne pouvait quitter les lieux que si son Maître le rappelait, Miss Bellatrix y avait veillé. Elle n'était d'ailleurs probablement pas la seule à s'être assurée que Kreattur ne s'enfuirait pas, car sa mort n'a rien changé à l'affaire.**

**- L'odieux personnage à la face livide dont tu parles est Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ?** vérifia Dumbledore.

**- Oui, c'est lui. Le Maître des Ténèbres est venu annoncer à Miss Narcissa que sa sœur avait été tuée, et que Monsieur Lucius s'était fait attraper avec tous les autres Mangemorts et qu'ils étaient probablement déjà enfermés à Azkaban. Miss Narcissa en a pleuré toute la nuit, et Kreattur a veillé sur elle, le Seigneur des Ténèbres étant reparti aussitôt, la laissant évanouie en plein milieu du salon. Ah ses pouvoirs magiques ont été bien utiles à Kreattur pour pouvoir la transporter jusqu'à son lit ! Ah, ça oui ! **

Comme l'elfe terminait sa phrase, un très léger nuage de fumée blanche sortit de ses oreilles, indiquant probablement que la potion avait cessé de faire effet.

**- Bien, je te remercie pour ton aide précieuse,** **Kreattur. Je crois qu'il est temps de manger à présent. Vu que je ne suis pas sûr que la maison recèle du nécessaire pour nous sustenter tous, je te propose de l'aide, Kreattur. Va à Poudlard, et demande à Dobby de venir avec toi. Et ramenez les plats de l'école en même temps, cela vous facilitera les choses.**

L'elfe hocha la tête, puis il transplana. Il revint quelques dizaines de secondes après, accompagné de Dobby qui s'inclina profondément devant chacun d'entre nous, faisant valser dangereusement la grande pile de gobelets d'or qu'il portait à chacune de ses courbettes. Il n'en fit toutefois tomber aucun, nous démontrant par là-même son adresse. Pendant ce temps, Kreattur disposait rapidement les assiettes, puis les couverts, devant chacun d'entre nous. Dobby le suivit, s'occupant pour sa part d'intaller les verres. Il passa ensuite vers chacun d'entre nous, nous distribuant des menus à l'en-tête de la maison que nous avions occupée à l'Ecole des Sorciers.

**- Vous pouvez commander tout ce que vous voudrez parmi ce que proposent les cuisines du château ce jour, le détail est à l'intérieur. Dobby espère que vous serez satisfaits de ses services et de ceux de Kreattur, et vous souhaite un bon appétit ! **

**- Poudlard est devenu luxueux ma parole, je ne me souviens pas d'avoir vu semblables menus y compris dans les mains de nos professeurs,** glissa Patmol, admiratif tant devant la finesse et la blancheur du parchemin que devant les enluminures du texte.

Nous commandâmes à tour de rôle, les elfes prenant nos assiettes, transplanant au château pour les garnir et nous les ramenant aussitôt. Nous fîmes donc un véritable festin, comme cette demeure n'en avait pas connu depuis des lunes.

Je discutais presque tout le repas avec Lunard. Il croyait totalement en Kreattur, tandis que je me méfiais encore un peu, son changement de comportement trop soudain me rendant sceptique. Comme Dobby passait près de moi tandis que j'exprimais mon point de vue, il s'arrêta quelques instants, pour me regarder très sérieusement dans les yeux :

**- Dobby sait que vous pouvez faire confiance à Kreattur. Il est normal que Kreattur soit loyal avec ceux qui le traitent bien. Il a changé de comportement parce que vous l'avez défendu alors que le Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom lui a fait tellement de mal… **

Il s'en alla, repartant à Poudlard remplir l'assiette de Minerva avant que j'ai eu le temps de luidemander des précisions. Je me demandais ce que Voldemort avait pu faire à Kreattur, mais je songeais que l'elfe lui en voulait probablement de la disparition de Regulus et de ne jamais avoir dit à ma famille ce qu'il était advenu de mon frère, qui était pourtant à son service. Je considérais donc que le sujet était clos, et décidai de laisser une chance à mon elfe, puisque tout le monde pensait qu'il était à présent loyal.

Nous avions à présent terminé de manger, les plus gourmands raclant encore leur assiette de dessert, mais la plupart d'entre nous étions repus, presque somnolents.

Soudain, Fumseck arriva, lâchant une grande enveloppe rouge devant Dumbledore, au milieu des reliefs de repas, tandis que les deux elfes débarrassaient la table.

Aussitôt, la beuglante s'ouvrit, laissant la voix d'un Fudge furieux envahir la pièce :

**« ALBUS PERCEVAL WULFRIC BRYAN DUMBLEDORE ! CELA FAIT DIX HIBOUX QUE JE VOUS ENVOIE DEPUIS CE MATIN, MAIS AUCUN N'ARRIVANT A VOUS TROUVER, J' AI DU DESORGANISER MON EMPLOI DU TEMPS POUR ME RENDRE A POUDLARD, OU JE N'AI PU QUE CONSTATER QUE VOUS AVIEZ DESERTE VOTRE POSTE, Y COMPRIS EN PRESENCE DES ELEVES ET CE ALORS MEME QUE NOUS SAVONS TOUS QUE VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI EST DE RETOUR ! VOUS AUREZ A EN REPONDRE DES DEMAIN MATIN A SEPT HEURES TRENTE DEVANT LE MAGENMAGOT. DE CA, ET DE VOTRE COMPLICITE AVEC LE CRIMINEL SIRIUS BLACK. D'APRES CE QUE J'AI PU CONSTATER HIER SOIR, VOUS SAVIEZ PARFAITEMENT OU IL ETAIT DEPUIS SA FUITE D'AZKHABAN ET VOUS AVEZ DONC ENTRAVER LA JUSTICE DU MINISTERE EN NE COOPERANT PAS AVEC NOS SERVICES CHARGES DE LE RETROUVER. PUISQUE VOUS SAVEZ OU LE JOINDRE, JE COMPTE SUR VOUS POUR LUI TRANSEMTTRE SA CONVOCATION AU MAGENMAGOT DEMAIN MATIN A HUIT HEURES PRECISES, OU IL DEVRA REPONDRE DE SON EVASION D'AZKHABAN »**

Tandis que la missive s'auto-consumait après avoir délivré son message, nous nous regardâmes, silencieux. Nous nous étions tous figés en l'entendant, abasourdis de la mauvaise foi du Ministre. Dumbledore n'avait jamais déserté son poste de Directeur de Poudlard, et ce même pendant sa fuite, ce que nous étions tous bien placés pour savoir. Toutefois, l'accusation la plus dangereuse pour lui était celle de m'avoir protégé, d'avoir couvert un criminel.

Après quelques instants de ce silence pesant, le principal concerné prit la parole :

**- Je crois que l'introduction au second point que je voulais que nous abordions vient d'être faite par Monsieur le Ministre en personne. Je veux bien sûr parler de la nécessité de prouver l'innocence de Sirius et de le blanchir aux yeux de tous. Nous savons maintenant que nous avons une contrainte de plus, qui n'est pas des moindres : celle du temps. Nous n'avons que dix-huit heures, sept minutes, quarante secondes et six centièmes pour résoudre cet épineux problème. Je crois que vu l'urgence, toutes les suggestions sont bonnes à prendre. Qui a une idée ?**

**- Je pourrais raconter ce qui s'est passé il y a quinze ans, mais je doute que l'on m'écoute davantage qu'à l'époque, surtout vu l'humeur massacrante du Ministre, **commençai-je.

**- Et même si j'ajoute ce qui s'est déroulé il y a deux ans dans la cabane hurlante, le témoignage d'un loup-garou ne pèsera guère. Même en ajoutant trois élèves de Poudlard particulièrement doués, et qui étaient réellement présents sur les lieux. Mais ils sont mineurs, on refusera donc de les écouter...** ajouta Lunard, fataliste.

**- Veuillez pardonner son impertinence à Dobby, mais la solution serait d'amener le vrai responsable, Messieurs, **intervint l'elfe qui avait terminé le nettoyage et le rangement, et nous écoutait attentivement depuis quelques instants.

**- Ca, c'est certain, **lui rétorquai-je. **Mais nous ignorons où se trouve ce traître de rat actuellement, et ce qui reste de la journée est insuffisant pour le retrouver et l'amener devant le Magenmagot, même en nous y mettant tous.**

**- Dans ce cas, je peux vous faire gagner du temps, mais le problème de l'amener au tribunal reste entier, d'autant que je ne dois pas être soupçonné.**

C'était Rogue qui, quoique parlant à voix basse, venait de capter soudainement toute notre attention…

_**Voilà, à vos reviews, je les attends avec impatience, tant pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensé que pour avoir vos idées pour la suite (si vous en avez^^).**_

_**Prenez soin de vous,**_

_**A Bientôt.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir à toutes (et à tous ?) !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien, et que la longue attente que je vous ai imposée ne m'a pas fait perdre de lectrices en route (pardon si il y a un représentant de la gent masculine parmi vous, mais aucun ne s'était signalé jusqu'à maintenant, je mets tout au féminin^^). **

**Tout d'abord, MERCI énormément pour vos reviews. Pardon de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews concernant le chapitre 2 lorsque j'ai posté le précédent chapitre, mais j'avais une connexion plus que capricieuse, et je voulais absolument vous poster le chapitre 3. Je vais donc à présent répondre aux reviews concernant le chapitre 2, puis je passe aux réponses aux reviews concernant le chapitre 3.**

**Je voudrais juste auparavant REMERCIER VIVEMENT ma Muse-Relectrice, sans qui mes chapitres ne seraient pas ce qu'ils sont : j'ai nommé ****Victoria Shaw****, qui est vraiment compétente et rapide.**

_**Réponse aux Reviews laissée sur le chapitre 2 :**_

**elo-didie**** : Et non, comme tu as pu le voir, Dumbledore n'est pas retourné voir les Cullen (il ne va pas faire que ça tout de même lol). Ravie que le chapitre t'ai plu, et que tu approuves le sauvetage de Sirius.**

**mimi72**** : salut à toi ! Ravie que ma fic te plaise malgré le changement de narrateur. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, certains chapitre seront racontés par Harry, même s'il n'est pas franchement présent sur ce début d'histoire, ça devrait changer par la suite. Pour l'avis vampirique, je pense poster une fic parallèle à celle-ci plus tard (j'ai aussi toute une intrigue en tête côté vampires, et un chapitre de temps en temps ne me permettrait pas de la développer suffisamment), mais je pense d'abord bien avancer celle-ci, puisque c'est la première que j'ai commencé, et que le point de vue vampirique n'est pas commencé d'écrire... Pour ce que les Cullen ont à voir avec Poudlard, je croyais que c'était clair dans mon chapitre : Nessie a été inscrite à Poudlard à sa naissance...**

**Liisa's**** : coucou à toi, merci d'être passée par ici ! Oui oui, Bellatrix est bien morte. Et oui, Nessie va aller en internat, mais je ne te dirai pas si ce sera seule ou accompagnée. Tu verras bien !^^**

**Merci pour la pub, et oui je lis « Une amitié fraternelle » (elle fait partie de mes fics préférées d'ailleurs, de celles que je n'abandonnerai pas et suivrai jusqu'au bout). Prends soin de toi aussi, Bisous **

**Haley Black**** : Merci beaucoup d'être venue faire un tour par ici, et pas de quoi me remercier pour la dédicace : sans tes encouragements, je doute que j'aurais terminé ne serait-ce que le premier chapitre de cette fic. Côté longueur des paragraphes, je pense m'être améliorée... Ravie que le chapitre 2 t'ait plu. La première utilisation de son portable par Dumbledore ne saurait tarder... Je t'ai fait une réponse commune pour tes deux premières reviews, j'espère que tu e m'en voudras pas^^.**

_**Réponses aux Reviews laissées au chapitre 3 :**_

**elo-didie**** : Ravie que ce chapitre t'ai plu, voici la suite. Côté Hypocrisie de Fudge, tu n'as pas encore tout vu... lol**

**Victoria Shaw**** : Et moi, je suis ravie que tu sois ma correctrice et ma muse. Ca va bien, j'espère que toi aussi. Bisous.**

**ClochetPotter**** : Ravie que cela te plaise. La suite, c'est pout tout de suite, juste le temps que tu descendes de quelques lignes^^.**

**lilylys**** : en voilà beaucoup de questions...auxquelles je ne répondrai pas pour ne pas dévoiler la suite de l'histoire^^. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, attention à toi aussi.**

**Haley Black**** : Ravie que le point de vue de Sirichou te plaise. Pour le petit déj « spécial Sirius », doit y avoir moyen... Le préparateur par contre c'est un petit peu plus compliqué^^. Quant à Rogue qui ramène le rat, ce ne sera pas vraiment ça (voir au prochain chapitre). Idem pour la suite des aventures de Fudge^^. Merci pour tes félicitations qui me touchent sincèrement ? Quant à voir où je vais vous emmener, c'est mon imagination qui le décidera, mais je suis bourrée d'idées. A bientôt sur nos fics, prends soin de toi. Bisous.**

**Et maintenant, assez de bla-bla, place au chapitre ! Bonne lecture**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4**** (Point de vue de Sirius) :**

La nuit tombait à présent, et les membres de l'Ordre avaient quitté les lieux depuis plusieurs heures, un plan ayant rapidement été mis au point.

Je n'étais toutefois pas seul, contrairement à l'habitude : Remus n'ayant pas de mission particulière pour le moment, était resté pour la nuit. Albus m'avait également demandé l'hospitalité pour la nuit, préférant éviter de retourner à Poudlard de crainte que le Ministre n'y ait placé quelques Aurors pour l'arrêter. Même Kreattur se montrait d'une compagnie bien plus plaisante que d'habitude.

Nous avions passé la fin de l'après-midi à discuter à bâtons rompus tout en tentant d'améliorer l'aspect intérieur de la maison avec bien plus d'entrain que d'habitude. Dumbledore avait commencé par nettoyer d'un coup de baguette le chiffon que portait Kreattur, qui était ravi que son habit soit à présent blanc comme neige. Il semblait avoir décidé d'accorder la maison à sa vêture, et s'était démené comme jamais je ne l'avais vu faire, faisant preuve d'une réelle efficacité.

Nous nous trouvions à présent tous les quatre dans la cuisine, collaborant pour préparer le dîner. Kreattur avait eu du mal à accepter notre aide au départ, mais lorsqu'il avait compris que c'était simplement parce que nous trouvions cela normal, étant donné qu'il s'était activé autant que nous durant l'après-midi et qu'il devait donc être aussi fatigué que nous, il s'était radouci car il savait à présent que nous ne remettions en aucun cas ses capacités en doute.

Enfin, quand je dis « nous », il s'agissait surtout de Dumbledore, mais il m'avait fait comprendre d'un regard que je devais ne pas être en reste. Il savait en effet parfaitement que mon opposition de la matinée était due à mon mépris pour Servilus, et certainement pas à un changement d'attitude envers mon Elfe, ne serait-ce qu'à la réflexion que j'avais faite lorsqu'il m'avait demandé depuis quand je n'avais pas vu Kreattur.

Toutefois, mon attitude du matin avait radicalement modifiée celle de mon serviteur, et je savais que Dumbledore préférait largement son nouveau comportement à l'ancien. Je devais avouer qu'il en était de même pour moi, aussi me pliais-je à la demande du vieux Professeur sans trop de difficultés, même si être ne serait-ce qu'aimable avec Kreattur me donnait l'impression de jouer un rôle...

Lorsque le repas fut prêt, l'Elfe insista pour monter préparer la chambre de « Messieurs Dumbledore et Lupin » tandis que nous mangions, si bien que nous nous retrouvâmes à trois dans la cuisine.

Soudain, au cours du repas, un bruit nous fit tous les trois sursauter. Une sorte de sonnerie... Tandis que je regardais autour de moi, cherchant vainement d'où aurait pu provenir le bruit, Dumbledore se pencha, fouillant dans son manteau...

Il en sortit un petit objet qui était allumé et affichait : « Un message reçu ».

**- Un message reçu, un message reçu, moi je veux bien. Mais quel est le contenu du message ?** s'interrogea à voix haute le plus grand sorcier que je connaisse.

**- Peut-être faut-il ouvrir l'objet ?** suggérai-je. Il le fit aussitôt, dévoilant du même coup le dessin d'une enveloppe Moldue. En-dessous était écrit « Afficher ».

Albus chercha à valider cette proposition, appuyant à divers endroit de l'objet. Il finit par y parvenir au bout de quelques instants. Je me penchais par-dessus son épaule, curieux, et lus :

_« Nous n'aurons pas le temps de vous rejoindre par nos propres moyens d'ici demain matin. Pourriez-vous venir nous chercher ? Alice »_

**- Alice ? Qui est-ce ?** demanda aussitôt Remus.

**- La tante d'une de nos futures élèves. En fait, j'étais partie rendre visite à cette famille, c'est pour ça que je suis arrivé en retard lorsque le Ministère a été attaqué. J'avais reçu la liste des nouveaux élèves qui rejoindront Poudlard en septembre la veille. Et la famille Cullen m'a fortement intrigué. D'une part, ils vivent aux Etats-Unis et d'autre part, notre future élève est, d'après le registre, née il y a seulement quatre ans. J'ai donc décidé de leur rendre visite.**

**Bien que j'ai transplané dans une forêt proche de la petite ville où ils vivent, lorsque je suis arrivé, je me suis aperçu qu'une jeune fille aux courts cheveux bruns et raides et qui semblait montée sur une pile électrique, m'attendait : Alice. Elle a tenu à ce que je monte sur son dos pour m'emmener chez elle afin que nous gagnions du temps, et une fois que j'ai été installé, elle s'est mise à se déplacer si vite que je doute qu'un Eclair de Feu lancé à pleine vitesse ait pu la rattraper.**

**Lorsque nous sommes arrivés quelques minutes plus tard, j'ai fait la connaissance du reste de la famille : Carlisle et Esmée, son épouse. Ainsi que leurs autres enfants : Jasper, le compagnon d'Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, et enfin Edward et Bella, les parents de Renesmée. Tous ont d'étranges et magnifiques yeux dorés, et une beauté digne des Vélanes. Ce sont toutefois leurs seuls points communs, et je doute qu'ils soient biologiquement parents. J'étais en train de me présenter lorsque Renesmée, notre future élève, est arrivée. Elle semble réellement avoir onze ans, et était visiblement enchantée à l'idée d'aller à l'école. Comme si c'était quelque chose dont elle avait toujours eu envie. Or, même les Moldus y vont... elle était accompagnée d'un homme grand et musclé à la peau rouge et aux longs cheveux bruns. Ses yeux à lui étaient noisette.**

**A peine m'étais-je présenté qu'Alice s'est soudainement levée et m'a tendu ton portrait, Sirius, en me disant que tu étais en danger. Elle m'a également montré un dessin de la Fontaine Magique de l'Atrium et m'a dit que ça se passait là. Et que je devais faire le plus vite possible.**

En entendant sa dernière phrase, je m'étais mis à réfléchir...

**- Alice, Alice... non, ça ne me dit rien... Même dans mes condisciples de Poudlard, je me rappelle d'une Alicia, d'une Alison... mais aucune Alice... Et le nom de Cullen ne me dit rien non plus...**

**- Moi non plus, je ne vois aucune Alice Cullen à qui j'aurais pu parler de Sirius, ou lui montrer des photos... Ni aucun Cullen d'ailleurs, ce nom de famille m'est totalement inconnu... Enfin, c'est la première fois que je l'entends...**

**- Le plus étrange,** ajouta Dumbledore, **c'est qu'elle t'a dessiné tel que tu es aujourd'hui. Il me semble me rappeler que même la coupe de la chemise que tu portais hier était présente sur son dessin.**

Nous restâmes quelques minutes silencieux, retournant les données de cette nouvelle énigme dans notre tête. Soudain, Remus prit la parole, me faisant presque sursauter :

**- Peut-être que c'est une voyante. Cela expliquerait qu'elle ait su que tu allais arriver, Albus, mais aussi ce qui se passait au Ministère, ainsi que les détails de la tenue de Sirius, si sa vision était précise.**

**- C'est vrai. Mais je ne l'ai pas vu dessiner, pendant que j'étais là-bas. Et si elle savait avant que j'arrive que le Ministère allait être attaqué, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit dès mon arrivée ? **s'interrogea Albus.

**- Peut-être que ça a à voir avec la rapidité dont tu nous as parlé, **répondis-je. **Après tout, si elle dessine aussi vite qu'elle court, quelques instants ont pu lui suffire à réaliser ces dessins. Il n'empêche que cela reste intriguant.**

**- Oui. Et même si c'est une voyante, car cette supposition me paraît pertinente, cela n'explique pas tout... Sirius, si tu l'acceptes, ta première Mission pour l'Ordre sera de découvrir qui sont réellement ces gens.**

Comme j'hochais la tête pour accepter la mission, la sonnerie retentit à nouveau, et Albus s'empressa d'ouvrir le nouveau message :

_« Bon alors, vous vous décidez, oui ? »_

Alice semblait impatiente, aussi changeâmes-nous aussitôt de sujet de conversation :

**- Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Je vais la chercher ?** Demanda Albus.

**- Je ne sais pas,** répondis-je. **Il faudrait d'abord savoir exactement pourquoi elle veut être là avant demain. Et puis, elle ne parle pas de venir seule, puisqu'elle dit « nous ». **

**- Si c'est une voyante, elle a probablement vu qu'elle nous serait d'une quelconque utilité,** avança Lunard.

**- Mais demain matin, nous allons au Ministère,** répondis-je. **Et je ne vois pas pourquoi quelqu'un que nous ne connaissons absolument pas voudrait nous aider.**

**- Et quand bien même elle le voudrait sincèrement, je doute franchement que Fudge accepte d'écouter une non-sorcière, **conclut Dumbledore. **Donc je vous propose d'aller la voir pour lui dire que nous ferons plus ample connaissance plus tard.**

**- D'accord, nous t'attendons ici,** répondit Remus tandis que je hochai simplement la tête.

Dumbledore disparut, et nous entendîmes la porte d'entrée claquer.

Le silence régna dans la pièce durant quelques minutes, Lunard se contentant de me soutenir moralement du regard, m'incitant également en silence à exprimer mes craintes, ce que je finis par faire :

**- Pourvu que notre plan fonctionne...**

**- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce ne serait pas le cas. Je pense que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, à la fois pour couvrir Severus, et pour ne pas mettre un autre de nos membres en danger. Même s'il n'a jamais été très doué en sortilèges, Queudver est tout de même un Mangemort... Là, je pense qu'il sera surpris et ne s'attendra pas à pareil acte de la part d'un Elfe.**

**- Servilus...** marmonnai-je. **Tu as vraiment confiance en lui, Lunard ?**

**- J'ai confiance en Dumbledore, et Dumbledore a confiance en lui. Et je n'oublie pas la potion Tue-Loup qu'il me fournit régulièrement. Et tu es bien obligé de reconnaître qu'il nous a déjà été utile.**

**- Mouais,** marmonnai-je, toujours pas franchement convaincu. Mais je me gardais d'autant plus de creuser le sujet que j'entendais Kreattur revenir.

**- Monsieur Dumbledore est parti ?** couina l'Elfe, déçu, en constatant que nous n'étions que deux dans la pièce.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas Kreattur, il est simplement allé porter un message, il va revenir,** intervint doucement Remus.

Au même moment, nous entendîmes la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

**- Tiens, c'est probablement lui qui arrive, **commenta le loup.

Toutefois, nous entendîmes plusieurs pas. Visiblement, si c'était Dumbledore, il n'était pas seul. Aussi me levai-je pour aller voir qui arrivait. Remus me suivait, la main sur sa baguette, prêt à parer à toute éventualité, même s'il était fort peu vraisemblable que nous ayons besoin de nous défendre en ces lieux.

C'était bel et bien Dumbledore, mais il était accompagné de deux personnes aux yeux d'or : une petite demoiselle aux courts et raides cheveux bruns que je devinais être Alice et, derrière elle, un grand jeune homme plutôt musclé, aux cheveux bronze en bataille.

Devant notre regard interrogateur, Dumbledore commenta simplement :

**- Lorsque j'ai transmis notre message à Alice, elle m'a expliqué qu'elle avait vu que leur ennemi deviendrait le nôtre si ces deux-là n'étaient pas présents demain. Et oui, ton hypothèse était bonne, Remus, c'est bien une voyante.**

Le nouveau venu dont j'ignorais encore le nom fronça les sourcils en entendant que Dumbledore savait ça. Apparemment, il n'était pas au courant que nous disposions de cette information, et cela ne lui plaisait guère que nous le sachions.

Toutefois, ce qui m'intrigua le plus fut leur froncement de nez à tous les deux. Ils avaient une moue légèrement dégoûtée sur le visage, de celle qu'arborent les gens qui sentent une mauvaise odeur. Je reniflais l'atmosphère, mais ne sentit absolument rien de désagréable. La maison sentait même bien plus le propre qu'habituellement, probablement grâce à nos efforts de l'après-midi.

Soudain, je vis les rideaux s'écarter furieusement, mais je n'eus pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que ma mère se mit à nous insulter copieusement, faisant sursauter les deux nouveaux venus. Dumbledore, qui était le plus proche, s'échinait à refermer les rideaux, lorsque Kreattur arriva :

**- Oh, ça suffit !** S'exclama l'Elfe. Sur ce, il se planta face au tableau et, sous les injures de ma mère, qui allait jusqu'à me demander de couper la tête à ce traître, il marmonna une formule magique et claqua des doigts.

A ma grande surprise, le tableau tomba à terre, faisant fuir quelques araignées le long du plafond. Aussitôt, Kreattur jeta un second sortilège, débarrassant instantanément les lieux de la poussière et des toiles d'araignées, ainsi que de leurs occupantes.

**- J'étais là lorsqu'il a été accroché, et j'ai simplement récité le sortilège utilisé à l'époque à l'envers,** commenta simplement l'Elfe sous nos regards étonnés, Dumbledore et Remus étant aussi surpris que moi.

Puis il ferma hermétiquement les rideaux qu'il scella, faisant taire la voix de crécelle.

**- Par contre, je ne connais aucun moyen de le détruire... **sembla-t-il regretter. **Je vous propose donc, Maître, de le remiser au grenier et d'insonoriser la pièce, de façon à ce qu'elle ne la ramène pas dès que Buck bougera une plume.**

**- D'accord, cela me va, **lui répondis-je. **Et... merci,** ajoutai-je tandis que l'Elfe s'éloignait, portant apparemment aisément le tableau pourtant trois fois plus grand que lui sur son épaule. Il marqua un sursaut en m'entendant, mais repartit de plus belle, se redressant et rendant sa démarche fière.

J'étais sincèrement reconnaissant envers mon Elfe, et j'en fus très surpris. Je méditais quelques instants sur ce nouvel état de fait tandis que nous gagnions, à l'initiative de Remus, la cuisine. En entrant, je m'aperçus que les reliefs de notre dîner avaient disparu. La vaisselle était, elle aussi, faite et rangée. Décidément, un Elfe motivé était un vrai plaisir dans une maison...

Nous nous assîmes et Dumbledore, faisant comme s'il était chez lui, regarda nos deux invités :

**- Désirez-vous boire quelque chose ?**

**- Non merci,** répondit rapidement l'homme.

**- Bien, **accepta simplement Dumbledore sans se départir de son sourire. **Sirius ? Remus ?**

**- Une Bierraubeurre,** répondîmes-nous simultanément.

**- Et bien pour moi, ce sera de l'Hydromel,** répliqua-t-il en agitant sa baguette par-dessus son épaule, faisant glisser sur la table nos boissons accompagnées de verres.

**- A la vôtre,** lança-t-il à nos invités en levant son verre. Nous bûmes de concert, puis Dumbledore reposa son verre, semblant réaliser quelque chose :

**- Avec tout ça, j'en ai oublié de faire les présentations, je vous demande pardon.**

**Alice, Edward, je vous présente Remus Lupin et Sirius Black. Mes amis, je vous présente Alice et Edward Cullen, qui ont absolument tenu à m'accompagner.**

**- Je vous remercie pour la confiance en nous dont vous témoignez en nous invitant dans votre Quartier Général,** intervint Alice. **Nous nous engageons à ne rien révéler de notre plein gré de tout ce que nous pourrions découvrir ici, ni de tout ce que vous pourriez nous dire. A propos de révélation de secrets, je dois toutefois vous mettre en garde. Demain se trouvera dans la salle un personnage dont vous devrez grandement vous méfier. Auriez-vous de quoi dessiner, que je vous en fasse le portrait ?**

Entendant sa demande, Dumbledore agita sa baguette, faisant aussitôt apparaître un parchemin vierge, ainsi qu'une plume et une bouteille d'encre. Edward lança un regard quelque peu surpris à ces objets, tandis qu'Alice s'emparait de la plume, ouvrait l'encre et la trempait dedans, puis se mettait au travail. Quelques instants plus tard, elle tourna vers nous un portrait si précis que je sus aussitôt que nous n'aurions aucun mal à identifier le personnage en question si nous le croisions. C'était quelqu'un dont les cheveux, longs et très sombres, lui cachaient les yeux. Il semblait grand et bien bâti, et était vêtu d'un habit fort élégant, mais semblant appartenir à la mode en vigueur chez les Moldus il y a quelques siècles.

**- Vous devrez vraiment vous méfier de lui,** argua Alice. ** Nous allons nous occuper de lui faire savoir que nous sommes là, ce qui devrait suffire à l'intriguer suffisamment pour qu'il vous laisse en paix. Toutefois, il cherchera probablement une explication à notre présence, et risque donc de s'intéresser à vous. Evitez, quoi qu'il arrive, de le toucher, particulièrement aux mains. Ou alors, il connaîtra toutes vos pensées passées et présentes. Ce serait particulièrement dangereux pour nous tous, surtout si c'est vous qu'il touche, Monsieur le Directeur. N'oubliez pas ce que vous savez de nous, et soyez sur vos gardes !**

Nous nous apprêtions à l'interroger, intrigués par ce qu'elle venait de dire, lorsque Kreattur entra dans la salle, annonçant :

**- C'est fait Maître. J'ai aussi pris l'initiative de préparer deux chambres au troisième étage pour les invités de dernière minute,** ajouta-t-il.

**- Merci,** lui répondit simplement Edward.

Kreattur s'inclina sans toutefois le regarder, puis, s'adressant toujours à moi, il me demanda :

**- Le Maître a-t-il encore besoin de moi ?**

**- Non, c'est bon, tu peux te reposer, Kreattur,** lui répondis-je, prenant garde aux termes que j'employais.

L'Elfe se dirigea aussitôt vers son placard dont il laissa toutefois la porte entrouverte, ce qui me permit de le voir se coucher en boule et fermer les yeux.

**- Bien, je crois que nous allons y aller aussi,** intervint Edward. **La seule aide que nous vous demandons pour demain est de nous laisser vous accompagner là où aura lieu le procès. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons trouver nos chambres, merci de votre hospitalité.**

Sur ces paroles, il quitta la pièce, entraînant Alice avec lui.

Nous restâmes quelques instants dans la cuisine, nous regardant, interloqués, puis nous souhaitâmes réciproquement une bonne nuit en montant au deuxième étage, gagnant nos chambres à notre tour.

Il était assez tard, et j'entendis mes deux compagnons se coucher.

J'étais, pour ma part, trop anxieux du lendemain pour avoir la moindre chance de trouver le sommeil. Nous n'avions eu aucune nouvelle de Dobby et, même si je savais tant par Harry que par Dumbledore qu'on pouvait avoir confiance dans l'Elfe et qu'il ne nous aurait trahis pour rien au monde, je restais méfiant, d'autant plus que si mon innocence n'était pas prouvée demain, j'entrainerais cette fois Dumbledore avec moi.

Nous semblions certes avoir de nouveaux alliés, mais je me méfiais encore d'eux, ne sachant pas même ce qu'ils étaient. Je savais que Dumbledore leur faisait confiance, pour leur avoir révélé notre Secret, mais je savais aussi qu'il faisait facilement confiance aux gens, à tel point que cela frisait la naïveté par moments. Et j'aimais bien me faire une opinion par moi-même.

J'eus soudain une idée et, me relevant aussitôt, je me dirigeai vers une pièce qui se trouvait au bout du couloir. C'était encore une chambre, mais elle était inoccupée pour ce soir. Comme je m'y attendais, j'y trouvais divers cartons, plus ou moins éventrés, et je me mis à fouiller dedans, cherchant à faire le moins de bruit possible.

Ayant trouvé ce que je cherchais, je montais au grenier, le sourire aux lèvres. Saluant brièvement l'Hippogriffe, je m'empressai de dérouler silencieusement ma trouvaille vers l'étage inférieur, espérant entendre ce que disaient mes deux invités grâce à l'Oreille à Rallonge que j'avais trouvé. Pour mon plus grand plaisir, j'entendis soudain s'élever les voix d'Edward et d'Alice.

**- Chut, je crois qu'on nous espionne ! **s'exclama Edward.

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Je suis sûr d'avoir entendu un léger bruit.**

**- Mais non Edward, calme-toi. Tu sais très bien que nous sommes dans une vieille maison et que le bois travaille...**

**- Mouais... Bon, je leur accorde le bénéfice du doute, je n'entends plus rien.**

Après quelques instants de silence, la conversation reprit :

**- Mais enfin Alice, dans quoi nous as-tu encore embarqué ?**

**- Edward, je ne fais que continuer la lutte.**

**- Et pour ça, tu affaiblis les défenses de la famille en nous en éloignant tous les deux, sans même que nous ayons le temps de préparer un plan de défense qui ne nous comprenne pas.**

**- En cas de besoin, ils ont encore Emmett et Jasper. Bella est très efficace en défense, et tu oublies Carlisle et son sens de la diplomatie. Et la Meute est là aussi, dans le cas très peu probable où ils seraient attaqués. Dois-je te rappeler qu'Aro est ici ?**

**- Je sais que tu l'as vu dans tes visions, mais je sais aussi que l'avenir peut changer à chaque instant. Et les Italiens ne sont pas forcément les seuls à vouloir nous attaquer...**

**- Ecoute Edward, j'ai sondé minutieusement l'avenir de notre famille pour les prochaines soixante-douze heures, alors même que nous n'en passerons que vingt-quatre avant de les retrouver,** soupira Alice.

Je l'entendis sortir quelque chose de sa poche :

**- Et puis, tu vois bien que nos portables fonctionnent. Même au cas où je louperai une attaque éclair, tu sais bien qu'ils nous préviendraient. Et nos amis d'ici nous ramèneraient très rapidement. Tu as vu le temps qu'a pris le voyage ?**

**- Nos amis, nos amis, parle pour toi. Où sommes-nous d'ailleurs ?**

**- A Londres.**

**- Quoi ? Mais cet étrange voyage a duré à peine une minute, trente-sept secondes et cinq centièmes !**

**- Et le retour ne prendrait pas plus de temps,** sourit-elle.

**- En acceptant qu'ils acceptent de nous emmener.**

**- Ils le feraient Edward, ils le feraient. Ils se battront même à nos côtés, le moment venu, lorsqu'ils sauront ce que nous sommes.**

**- Quoi ? Tu veux leur dire la vérité et nous mettre encore plus en danger ?**

**- De toutes façons, que nous leur disions ou pas, ils le découvriront rapidement. Tu as bien vu qu'ils sont loin d'être idiots, ils ont parfaitement compris seuls quel était mon don.**

**- Il faut dire que tu leur avais laissé pas mal d'indices.**

**- Mais tu sais pertinemment qu'aucun humain n'y aurait cru. Enfin, habituellement...**

**Et puis, ils ont déjà plusieurs indices sur notre nature : notre vitesse, nos sens aiguisés...**

**- A ce propos, c'est quoi cette puanteur que dégage Remus ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, ça me fait quelque peu penser à la Meute. Une odeur de loup, même si ce n'est pas exactement la même...**

**- Sirius aussi à une odeur étrange, même si elle est différente, plus humaine... Mais en fait, le seul à vraiment sentir l'Humain ici, c'est Monsieur le Directeur. Du moins, pour ceux que nous avons vu ce soir, car il est clair que de nombreux Humains viennent régulièrement en ces lieux.**

**- Et nous sommes loin de tout connaître d'eux, **compléta Alice. **Je te rappelle que nos recherches ont été vaines jusqu'à présent, et je te propose de profiter du temps libre qui nous reste jusqu'à demain matin pour essayer d'en savoir un peu plus...**

**- Quoi, tu veux fouiller chez eux ?**

**- Non, je veux leur prouver qu'ils peuvent nous faire confiance. Je pense que cela t'aidera à leur faire confiance, même si je comprends qu'il soit déroutant pour toi de n'entendre que mes pensées en plus des tiennes alors que nous sommes bien plus de deux dans les lieux.**

**- C'est surtout inquiétant, je me suis habitué à me fier à mon don exactement de la même manière qu'à mes sens.**

**- Je sais,** lui répondit doucement Alice. **Mais tu as eu raison de faire confiance à Bella non ? Tu verras, avec eux, ce sera pareil. En attendant, pour t'occuper l'esprit et parce que je pense qu'en savoir plus sur eux t'aidera à avoir confiance, je te propose que l'on réfléchisse ensemble à tous les indices que nous avons vus depuis que nous les connaissons. Après tout, nous ne sommes pas idiots non plus...**

**- D'accord,** accepta Edward.

Estimant que j'en avais suffisamment entendu pour ce soir, j'enroulais mon Oreille à Rallonge le plus silencieusement possible, et m'allongeais près de Buck, préférant faire le moins de bruit possible, pour ne pas déranger les étranges personnages.

Je restais immobile, tantôt réfléchissant à ce que je venais d'entendre, tantôt appréhendant le lendemain. Je somnolais également par moments, mais sans jamais dormir véritablement.

Je me relevais en entendant des mouvements dans la maison, et trouvais Kreattur occupé à préparer un petit-déjeuner copieux et suffisant pour tout le monde...

Je m'attablais et fus bientôt rejoint par les deux autres sorciers, qui semblaient, à mon plus grand plaisir, avoir bien dormi. Nous mangions en silence, chacun plongé dans nos pensées. J'aurais bien voulu leur parler de ce que j'avais entendu hier, mais je n'oubliais pas les sens surdéveloppés de nos hôtes, aussi préférai-je attendre que nous soyons seuls.

A l'instant où nous finissions de manger, Edward et Alice apparurent, nous disant qu'ils n'avaient pas faim. Je notais mentalement que je ne les avais rien vu manger ni boire depuis qu'ils étaient là, ce qui constituait probablement un indice supplémentaire.

La pleine lune approchant, Remus préféra rester Square Grimmaurd.

Albus et moi décidâmes de transplaner dans une ruelle proche du Ministère et partîmes aussitôt, Alice fermement accrochée au bras de Dumbledore, tandis que j'emmenais Edward.

Nous nous séparâmes ensuite à la demande des deux Cullen, si bien que je franchis les portes du Ministère accompagné uniquement du Directeur de Poudlard.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. **

**Le prochain chapitre est, bien sûr, le procès de Sirius. Initialement, je ne voulais faire qu'un chapitre avec celui-ci et le suivant, mais mon imagination m'ayant entraîné, cela faisait trop long...**

**La bonne nouvelle pour vous, c'est que le chapitre 5 est déjà terminé d'écrire et en cours de correction : il est plus que probable que je pourrai le poster la semaine prochaine. rendez-vous donc au plus tard lundi soir (ou dimanche, selon si je peux me connecter vu que je ne serai pas chez moi).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut les filles !**

**Comme promis, me revoici sans retard :)**

**J'espère que vous allez toutes bien.**

**Un grand merci à ma correctrice-relancuese d'imagination préférée (ça te gêne moins comme ça Vic' ?^^)**

**Réponse aux Reviews :**

_**Victoria Shaw**__** : mais oui Muse ! Tu as franchement l'art de relancer mon inspiration, et c'est comme ça qu'on appelle une inspiratice^^.**_

_**Merci pour ta review. L'oreille à rallonge m'est venue en écrivant, elle n'était aps prévue au départ (et est la cause du coupage en deux du chapitre). Bisous**_

_**mimi72**__** : Salut à toi !**_

_**Mais non, tu ne radotes pas. Les nouvelles du trio sont pour le prochain chapitre. Mais j'avoue qu'écrire du point de vue de Harry est impressionnant, parce que c'est ce que JKR a fait, et je ne prétends pas avoir son talent... Pour le plan, une bonne partie se comprends dans ce chapitre, pour ce qui est d'Aro, il faudra attendre un peu pour en savoir plus...**_

_**elo-didie**__** : Salut !**_

_**Ravie que mon chapitre t'ai plu, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci également. Quant aux réponses à tes questions, tu les verras dans la suite^^ (non je ne dévoilerai pas quant ils découvriront la nature les uns des autres. En même temps, je ne vois pas comment j'écrirai une fic sils ne le découvraient pas^^).**_

_**Haley Black**__** : looooooool**_

_**Je n'ai pas coupé à cet endroit pour être sadique, mais si je ne coupais pas mon chapitre, il allait faire trente pages word, et vu que je préfère garder des chapitres à peu près équilibrés... Et je pense qu'en lisant celui-ci tu comprendras pourquoi je ne pouvais pas coupe dedans (couper dans le procès, là ça aurait été vraiment sadique, à mon sens). Et sinon, ce ne sera plus écrit du point de vue de Sirius pendant les quelques chapitres suivants (même s'il sera là^^), donc profites-en bien ! Ravie que mon dernier chapitre t'ai plu quand même, et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci. Aro n'est pas encore très présent pour le moment... (il est surtout inactif en fait). Je pensais le faire agir, et j'ai changé d'avis en écrivant lol. Quant à mon imagination, ne t'en fais pas pour elle, elle est loin d'être aux abonnés absents^^.**_

_**Mini-Yuya**__** : Salut à toi !**_

_**Bienvenue sur ma fic, je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise ! C'est vrai que le changement de point de vue n'est pas toujours évident à suivre pour le lecteur, mais je trouve que ça enrichit la fiction, en multipliant les regards sur une situation donnée, ça ouvre des perspectives (on peut aussi le faire avec un point de vue omniscient, mais personnellement, j'ai énormément de mal à écrire comme ça...). J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira également.**_

**Voilà, fin du bla-bla-bla, bonne lecture à vous !**

**

* * *

****Chapitre 5**** (Point de vue de Sirius) :**

En entrant dans le Ministère, je regardais autour de moi, comparant ce que je voyais avec mes souvenirs. J'étais bien revenu ici l'avant-veille, mais j'avais bien d'autres soucis en tête que de voir si quelque chose avait changé dans ces lieux durant les longues années que j'avais passé à Azkaban puis en fuite. Je constatais toutefois rapidement que je n'avais rien loupé, seul le bois du comptoir derrière lequel se tenait le contrôleur de baguette semblant avoir vu le temps s'écouler. Peut-être aussi les portes de l'ascenseur couinaient-elles davantage...

Nous nous apprêtions à l'emprunter, lorsque nous croisâmes Kingsley qui, nous ayant salués brièvement, nous indiqua que le procès aurait lieu dans la Salle 10. Sachant que c'est là qu'Harry avait été jugé presque un an plus tôt, mais surtout parfaitement au courant que c'est également dans cette salle qu'avait eu lieu les procès des Mangemorts presque quinze ans auparavant, cette annonce me fit frémir. Je savais bien que ce serait le Magenmagot qui me jugerait, mais je me méfiais grandement de Fudge, fourbe et manipulateur. Voyant mes mâchoires se crisper, Kingsley me fit un clin d'œil en nous disant qu'il avait affaire, puis il fila rapidement dans l'élévateur magique, profitant de ce que celui-ci venait d'ouvrir ses portes pour s'y engouffrer.

Cette attitude de notre ami me rassura quelque peu : apparemment, la phase 1 de notre plan s'était bien déroulée. Pourvu seulement qu'il fonctionne jusqu'au bout... Tout à mes réflexions, je suivis machinalement Dumbledore. Lorsqu'il entrouvrit la porte d'une salle, j'aperçus, assise contre le mur, une sorcière aux boucles bondes et aux ongles vernis d'un rouge criard, assorti à sa robe. Elle portait des lunettes et tenait un parchemin sur lequel une plume écrivait toute seule. Je ne lui prêtais toutefois pas d'avantage d'attention, car à l'instant où je franchissais la porte derrière Dumbledore, un parchemin plié survola nos têtes et se dirigea vers un homme que j'identifiais aussitôt pour avoir vu son portrait quelques heures plus tôt dans ma cuisine. Il se tenait à la droite de Fudge, qui trônait au centre de la salle.

Observant l'inconnu, je le vis tressaillir presque imperceptiblement lorsque le parchemin, qu'il n'avait pourtant pas touché, atterrit devant lui.

Le Ministre, qui pensait que le parchemin lui était destiné, s'en saisit brusquement, et le déroula. Puis, il le retourna, intrigué, me permettant de voir que le document était apparemment vierge. Sortant sa baguette, il lança quelques sortilèges de révélation, mais ceux-ci restèrent vains. Relevant la tête, il apostropha abruptement le Directeur de Poudlard, qui se trouvait à présent à seulement un mètre des gradins où se tenaient les jurés, et s'immobilisa, cessant de saluer ses nombreuses connaissances en s'entendant interpeller ainsi :

**- C'est vous qui êtes l'auteur de cette minable plaisanterie, Dumbledore ?**

**- Je vous souhaite le bonjour à vous aussi, Monsieur le Ministre,** répondit le Professeur, les yeux pétillants. Puis il ajouta : **Je n'oserai pas vous importuner, voyons. Même si je suis convaincu que rire ne fait jamais de mal.**

Puis le vieil homme reprit son chemin, ce qui fit aussitôt réagir Fudge :

**- Dois-je vous rappeler que c'est votre procès, Dumbledore ? Comptez-vous être à la fois juge et partie ?**

Plusieurs personnes réagirent vivement dans la salle : visiblement, les membres du Magenmagot ignoraient qui était l'accusé aujourd'hui.

**- Je comptais simplement m'asseoir, Monsieur le Ministre, mais puisque ma proximité semble vous déranger, je resterai vers Sirius et serai, s'il le souhaite, son avocat. **

Je le regardais, surpris par sa proposition, mais acquiesçais d'un simple signe de tête, conscient que je ne pourrai avoir de meilleur défenseur. Tandis que Dumbledore faisait prestement apparaître un confortable fauteuil rouge et or dans lequel il s'assit, j'entendis derrière nous une plume gratter furieusement le parchemin. Probablement la Plume à Papote qui s'emballait...

Dumbledore releva la tête et, regardant tranquillement les jurés, il commençât à nous défendre, retenant toute mon attention :

- **Monsieur le Ministre, puisque d'après votre aimable courrier d'hier, que Fumseck m'a remis sans aucun problème, la première accusation que vous portez contre moi est d'être le complice de Sirius Black ici présent, je vous propose de commencer par décider si oui ou non il est coupable, ce qui vous permettra de décider ensuite de ce qu'il en est pour moi, car je ne peux être le complice d'un innocent.**

Quelque peu mortifié, le Ministre, rouge de colère contenue parce que Dumbledore faisait preuve de bon sens, sembla alors seulement remarquer ma présence :

**- Asseyez-vous Black,** me dit-il d'un ton sec, en désignant le fauteuil qui se trouvait face à lui, au milieu de la salle, juste à côté de Dumbledore. C'était un fauteuil en bois, aux bras munis de chaînes, visiblement bien moins confortable que celui de mon voisin. Mais je n'avais d'autre choix que d'obéir.

A peine avais-je posé la partie adéquate de mon anatomie sur le siège que les chaînes s'enroulèrent solidement autour de mes bras et de mon buste, m'immobilisant.

Dumbledore, alerté par le bruit, se retourna et leva un sourcil, visiblement mécontent de me voir traiter ainsi. Il me fit signe de ne pas protester (ce que je m'apprêtais naturellement à faire et ce de façon plutôt véhémente) et se tourna vers ceux qui nous faisaient face :

**- Dois-je vous rappeler, Mesdames et Messieurs les Honorables Membres du Magenmagot que toute personne, sorcier ou non, est déclaré innocent jusqu'à ce que sa culpabilité ait été prouvée ? Et que Sirius Black m'ayant accompagné ce matin librement et de son plein gré on peut sans risque ne pas lui faire le procès d'avoir l'intention de se dérober à ce qui va se passer ici ?**

**- Sans risque, c'est vous qui le dites, Dumbledore, **répliqua aussitôt Fudge. **Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il s'est échappé d'Azkaban, pourtant réputée inviolable, et était introuvable depuis plusieurs années malgré les recherches soutenues de nos Aurors ? Il ne se déroberait peut-être pas à ce qui se passera ici, mais je doute qu'il se laisse ensuite embrasser par les Détraqueurs si on lui laisse la moindre chance d'échapper à son châtiment.**

**- Quoi ?** m'exclamais-je malgré moi, outré d'être condamné d'avance par cet imbécile qui ne pensait qu'à son nombril et refusait de se remettre en cause simplement pour rester Ministre le plus longtemps possible, indifférent à ce que cela engendrerait comme dangers pour les sorciers et les Moldus. J'étais d'autant plus révolté et inquiet que plusieurs membres du Magenmagot, qui avaient été légèrement ébranlés par les paroles de Dumbledore s'étaient aussitôt ressaisis, et hochaient vigoureusement la tête, en accord avec ce que venait de dire ce Président de pacotille du tribunal.

Mon exclamation fut toutefois couverte par un brouhaha provenant de l'extérieur. Une dispute semblait avoir éclaté devant la porte de la salle.

Avant qu'aucun d'entre nous n'ait pu réagir, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit, et, tandis que j'entendais une voix nasillarde que j'identifiais aussitôt et qui semblait protester véhémentement, le stentor de Kingsley annonça :

**- Monsieur le Ministre, Mesdames et Messieurs les Honorables Membres du Magenmagot, pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre, mais ce Monsieur vient d'arriver dans mon bureau avec un Portoloin. J'ai vérifié son identité, et comme il est directement lié à l'affaire qui vous occupe, j'ai jugé préférable de vous l'amener sans délai.**

J'entendis la porte claquer, puis Dumbledore, qui s'était retourné, se leva vivement, saluant le nouveau venu, avec bien plus de chaleur que je n'en aurais mis à sa place :

**- Bonjour Peter ! **

**Je suis ravi de te revoir en vie. Mais dis-moi, tu vas bien ? Que t'est-il arrivé, pour que tu aies une main en argent ? Mais, tu as froid, que tu trembles ainsi tout à coup ? C'est vrai qu'il ne fait pas particulièrement chaud ici, mais enfin... Et qu'es-tu devenu depuis tout ce temps ? Mais je t'en prie, viens t'asseoir, tu vas pouvoir me raconter tout ça.**

Tout en parlant, Dumbledore agita sa baguette, faisant apparaître un second fauteuil identique au sien, et obligea le traître à y prendre place. Puis le Professeur reprit sa place, et, regardant à nouveau le véritable coupable, il continua son babillage :

**- Oh, et tu as vu qui est là ? Ton vieil ami Sirius...**

**- Allons, cela suffit Dumbledore,** coupa Fudge, impatienté. **Et si je suis ravi de voir que Monsieur Pettigrow est vivant, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vos balivernes.**

**- Mais sauf votre respect, Monsieur le Ministre, le premier des chefs d'accusation qui a envoyé Sirius à Azkaban il y a quinze ans est le meurtre de Peter Pettigrow. Or, celui que nous considérions comme un martyre vient de réapparaître, bien vivant, devant nos yeux. Je pense donc que nous pouvons raisonnablement innocenter Sirius de ce premier crime. Mais je me demande, voyez-vous Monsieur le Ministre, pourquoi un homme qui est connu par la majorité des sorciers comme quelqu'un de timide et quelque peu en retrait certes, mais aussi digne de confiance et fidèle à ses amis ne s'empresserait pas de venir prouver qu'il est bien vivant lorsqu'un de ses meilleurs amis justement est accusé de l'avoir tué. Pourquoi aurait-il fait croire à sa mort pendant de très nombreuses années, laissant sa pauvre mère mourir de chagrin s'il n'a rien à se reprocher ?**

**C'est bien les réponses que j'attends qu'il nous apporte, et je pense que cela concerne directement le procès en cours.**

Tandis que Dumbledore parlait, j'apercevais de grosses gouttes dégouliner lentement du front de Queudver, comme si celui-ci avait brusquement trop chaud. Il ne cessait pourtant pas de trembler et semblait paralysé par la peur, n'émettant que de presque inaudibles petits cris ressemblant fortement à des couinements.

Relevant la tête, j'aperçus une écrasante majorité de mes juges qui hochaient la tête, se posant visiblement les mêmes questions que Dumbledore. En fait, seuls Fudge et l'homme qui se trouvait à sa droite et ne s'était pas présenté semblaient ne pas avoir bronché.

**- Cela ne concerne que vous élucubrations par lesquelles vous espérez, une fois de plus, vous sortir de ce mauvais pas,** répliqua vertement Fudge, qui virait lentement au cramoisi sous la colère, sentant qu'il se trouvait brusquement en minorité. **Dois-je vous rappeler que VOUS êtes le principal accusé de ce procès, pour complicité avec un fugitif recherché par le Ministère que vous avez vraisemblablement couvert pendant des années et pour abandon de poste, étant donné que je n'ai pu vous trouver à Poudlard de toute la matinée d'hier ?**

Face à tant de mauvaise foi, Dumbledore ferma quelques instants les yeux, cherchant à garder son calme, puis répondit lentement, quoique la voix un peu tendue :

**- Dois-je vous rappeler, Monsieur le Ministre, que depuis deux ans qu'il s'est échappé d'Azkaban, Sirius n'a commis aucun délit ? Et qu'il s'est illustré au Ministère même pas plus tard qu'avant-hier soir en tuant Bellatrix Lestrange, l'un des plus fidèles lieutenants de Voldemort ?**

**- Et comment pouvez-vous savoir cela, Monsieur-je-sais-tout ?** répliqua Fudge d'un ton froid et menaçant.

**- Parce que j'étais là, **répondit aussitôt Albus. **Mais si vous estimez que mon témoignage est douteux et ne sert qu'à protéger mon complice, comme vous dites, il est bien facile d'en recueillir d'autres. Plusieurs de vos Aurors étaient présents et ont également assisté au combat. Je suis certain que Kingsley Shaklebolt, par exemple, qui était ici il y a quelques instants serait prêt à revenir afin de témoigner de ce qu'il a vu avant-hier soir dans la Salle de la Mort. **

**- Je ne parle pas de ça Dumbledore, j'ai entendu suffisamment d'absurdes rumeurs à ce sujet depuis 24 heures. Je parle de la position hiérarchique que Bellatrix Lestrange avait au sein des partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui... Je ne vois pas comment vous pouvez l'affirmer avec autant de certitude, à moins que vous soyez vous-même un de Ses partisans ?**

**- Mon cher Ministre, vous déraisonnez,** répliqua calmement Dumbledore. Le vieil homme s'apprêtait à poursuivre mais se tut, conscient qu'il ne serait pas entendu au milieu du brouhaha que venaient de créer les paroles de Fudge. Même le jeune homme qui prenait allègrement des notes depuis le début de la séance releva le nez de son parchemin, ce qui me permit de l'identifier avec certitude comme Percy Weasley.

Je ne parvenais pas à distinguer qui disait quoi, mais tous semblaient d'accord pour dire que le Ministre allait trop loin, ce qui était plutôt bon signe :

**- Mais il a trop bu d'hydromel, ce n'est pas possible !**

**- Monsieur le Ministre, vous exagérez !**

**- Dumbledore, allié de Vous-Savez-Qui ? C'est ridicule, parfaitement ridicule !**

**- Un morceau de parchemin, vite ! Il faut que je note ça pour mon « Recueil des choses les plus ridicules que j'ai entendu dans ma vie » au moins, ça fera rire les lecteurs...**

**- Ma parole, ce Fudge devient affligeant. Il préfère se ridiculiser au maximum plutôt que de se remettre en cause...**

**- Pourvu qu'il n'est pas été soumis au Sortilège de l'Imperium, parce que là, on est mal...**

Soudain, Dumbledore saisit sa baguette et la leva, bien en vue, peut-être en réaction à cette dernière phrase. Le silence se rétablit aussitôt. Faisant prestement le geste approprié et pointant sa baguette sur Fudge, le Professeur en profita pour prononcer, à haute et intelligible voix, la formule appropriée :

**- Finite Incantatem**

Soudain, Fudge se leva, menaçant, et fonça droit sur Dumbledore :

**- Cela suffit, espèce de vieux fou ! Vous avez encore essayé de m'attaquer, et devant témoins cette fois ! Qu'on l'emmène à Azkaban et à perpétuité, encore !** s'exclama-t-il en s'emparant vivement de la baguette d'Albus.

En voyant ce qu'il faisait, plusieurs sorciers avaient bondi, stupéfixant le Ministre, qui tomba à terre. Dumbledore se pencha sur lui et ramassa sa baguette que l'homme au sol tenait encore dans sa main. Celui-ci, quoiqu'incapable de bouger, pouvait encore parler, ce dont il ne se privait pas, traitant le Directeur de Poudlard de tous les noms d'oiseaux possible, et s'insurgeant haut et fort contre ceux qui l'avaient immobilisé, les accusant de trahison et de complicité avec le Directeur de Poudlard :

**- Vous avez toujours voulu mon poste de toute façon. Vous n'êtes qu'un comploteur avide de servir ses propres intérêts. Espèce de sale traître...**

**- Je vous rappelle que le poste de Ministre m'a été proposé au moment de votre nomination, et que je l'ai refusé,** répliqua calmement Albus, coupant la parole à son interlocuteur tandis qu'il rangeait sa baguette dans sa poche.

Puis, redressant la tête, indifférent à ce que proférait l'homme à ses pieds, il regarda les membres du Magenmagot dont la très grande majorité s'était levée :

**- Merci à vous d'avoir empêché l'injustice de régner en ce lieu. Je vous propose de reprendre le procès.**

**- Hypocrite de Sang-Mêlé, vous êtes jaloux de la pureté de mon sang et avez préféré vous allier avec vos semblables pour vous révolter. Vous devez être châtié comme le serait un elfe de maison. Oser vous révolter contre vos supérieurs. QU'ON LUI COUPE LA TÊTE ! ** hurla soudain le Ministre, qui semblait à présent pris de folie.

Dumbledore ne daigna même pas répondre, se contentant d'afficher un large sourire et de se retenir à grand-peine d'éclater de rire devant les assertions fantaisistes du Ministre, qui hurlait de plus en plus fort.

**- Je vais chercher un Médicomage,** s'exclama un sorcier âgé en se levant prestement. Il sortit de la salle, et nous l'entendîmes transplaner aussitôt. Plusieurs membres du Magenmagot s'étaient levés et discutaient de ce qui venait de se passer.

Voyant que nul ne protestait contre cette proposition, une femme sauta sur ses pieds. Elle était si petite que de là où j'étais, le fait qu'elle soit debout ne me permettait pas de la voir davantage. Je notais toutefois qu'elle avait des yeux globuleux et un petit nœud noir dans les cheveux.

**- C'est insensé,** s'exclama-t-elle. **Tout le monde sait que ce vieil incompétent fait un élevage d'hybrides en tout genre dans le parc de son château, n'hésitant pas à mettre ses élèves en danger, et la seule personne qui a le courage de le dire se retrouve maltraitée !**

**- Vous voulez accompagner le Ministre, Dolorès ?** intervint sèchement une sorcière à la mâchoire carrée et aux courts cheveux gris qui venait de se lever.

**- Je crois que vous venez d'avoir une excellente idée, Amélia, il n'est jamais bon pour un malade de se retrouver seul,** intervint une voix provenant de l'entrée de la pièce.

Je vis le vieux sorcier revenir s'asseoir, et deux Médicomages entrèrent dans mon champ de vision quelques instants après. Ils portaient une civière, et y allongèrent Fudge. L'un d'eux, plutôt jeune, aux longs cheveux châtains et au regard noisette pétillant, salua chaleureusement mais brièvement la sorcière aux courts cheveux gris et ils repartirent, emmenant avec eux le Ministre et une Dolorès désappointée.

Regardant autour de moi, je m'aperçus que le fauteuil de Queudver était vide. Profitant de la confusion, il s'était levé et cherchait certainement à présent à quitter la salle le plus rapidement possible. Je ne pouvais rien faire, hormis le fixer de mon regard horrifié. Le pire de mes cauchemars était en train de se produire devant moi : le traître s'enfuyait, échappant au châtiment. Encore une fois, j'allais payer pour lui. Et je savais que je n'aurai pas droit à un troisième procès. Je me retrouvais d'autant plus désespéré que je me sentais totalement impuissant. J'ignorais depuis quand il n'était plus là, et ces satanés chaînes m'empêchaient de me retourner pour voir s'il avait déjà quitté les lieux.

J'entendis soudain la voix grave de Kingsley retentir :

**- Monsieur Pettigrow, où allez-vous ainsi ? Refuseriez-vous que justice soit enfin rendue, après toutes ces années ?**

**- Je... je... ce manipulateur de Black veut me faire accuser à sa place...** bégaya le rat pour toute réponse.

**- Allons, allons, je suis certain que le Magenmagot ne se laissera pas berner. Le mieux que vous ayez à faire est de répondre à leurs questions s'ils vous en posent. Tenez, si cela peut vous rassurer, je reste dans la salle. Et croyez-moi, je ne laisserai pas emmener un innocent à Azkaban !** conclut l'Auror dont la voix se rapprochait, tandis que ses pas raisonnaient dans la salle, accompagnés d'autres, beaucoup moins décidés.

Je vis, à mon grand soulagement, le coupable réintégrer son fauteuil, tandis que le grand noir me fit un clin d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

Dumbledore, voyant les deux hommes revenir ensemble et devinant ce qui s'était passé, fit aussitôt un signe à Amélia, qui semblait avoir prit les choses en main et à présent dirigeait mon procès. Aussitôt, elle invita tout le monde à se réinstaller et, quelques instants plus tard, prit la parole.

**- Bien. Je me présente, pour ceux qui ne me connaîtraient pas. Je suis Amélia Bones, Présidente du Département de la Justice Magique. Je vais, à ce titre, présider ce procès. Tout d'abord, je vous rappelle que c'est un procès à huis clos. Les Membres du Magenmagot et ceux y ayant directement part, soient Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore et Peter Pettigrow, ainsi que les Aurors sont les seuls à pouvoir rester dans cette salle, **intima-t-elle en regardant l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs ainsi que quelqu'un au fond de la salle.

Comprenant qu'il était désigné, celui dont Alice et Edward nous avaient parlé la veille quitta la salle sans un mot. J'entendis également quelques pas féminins quitter les lieux en premier, et me rappelais alors de la femme que j'avais vu en entrant dans la salle et du bruit de la Plume à Papote qui avait semblé s'emballer un peu auparavant.

**- Bien. A présent, nous pouvons reprendre,** conclut-elle lorsque la porte d'entrée de la salle fut claquée.

Regardant Peter Pettigrow droit dans les yeux, elle ajouta :

**- Monsieur Pettigrow, puis-je vous demander de nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quinze ans ? J'aimerais comprendre en quelles circonstances exactement vous avez perdu votre doigt, qui est la seule partie de vous que l'on a retrouvé à l'époque.**

Entendant cette question directe à laquelle il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se dérober, le traître pâlit. Puis une lueur rusée apparut dans ses yeux quelques instants plus tard tandis qu'il répondait :

**- Je marchais tranquillement dans les rues londoniennes, lorsque j'ai été lâchement désarmé par derrière. Me retournant, j'ai vu Black qui semblait furieux et me menaçait. Comme je protestais et tentais de me défendre sans baguette, il m'a tranché le doigt pour bien me montrer que ses menaces n'étaient pas vaines. Aveuglé par sa fureur, il se détourna quelques instants de moi pour s'en prendre aux Moldus et j'en ai profité pour transplaner.**

Au fur et à mesure que j'entendais son tissu de mensonges, je me retenais de plus en plus difficilement d'éclater de fureur, malgré les gestes d'Albus m'incitant au calme.

**- Te révolter ne nous aidera pas, Sirius. J'ai une idée, laisse-moi faire,** me glissa Albus à l'oreille. Puis il se leva :

**- Puis-je faire une remarque, Madame la Présidente ?**

**- Je vous en prie, allez-y.**

**- Sauf erreur de ma part, le rapport de l'intervention des Aurors arrivés aussitôt sur les lieux du massacre des Moldus ne mentionne qu'une seule baguette présente, celle de Sirius Black. **

**- C'est exact,** répondit-elle après avoir déroulé un parchemin qu'elle parcourut rapidement.

**- Il l'a fait disparaître !** riposta Pettigrow.

**- Bien. En admettant que votre version des faits soit exacte, autre chose m'intrigue,** avoua Dumbledore. **Je n'ai jamais vu un Mangemort furieux se contenter de trancher un doigt de sa victime. Cela doit certes faire très mal, mais nettement moins qu'un Doloris... Et puis, nous pensions tous que Sirius était de notre côté à l'époque. Personnellement, je le pense toujours encore aujourd'hui, mais là n'est pas la question. Il y a quinze ans, il lui aurait été très facile de nous faire croire qu'il n'y était pour rien. Ne serait-ce qu'en faisant disparaître votre doigt, Monsieur Pettigrow, ou, plus simplement, en transplanant. Pourquoi Sirius serait-il resté sur les lieux de son crime ?**

**- Vous n'avez qu'à le lui demander, **riposta le rat.

**- Mais c'est à vous que la question a été posée, Monsieur Pettigrow, et j'avoue que votre réponse m'intéresse également,** appuya Madame Bones.

**- Peut-être voulait-il expier l'horrible crime qu'il venait de commettre,** finit par répondre l'accusé.

**- Aucun Mangemort de l'époque ne s'est volontairement livré, **rappela Dumbledore.** Il faut dire qu'Azkaban n'est pas franchement un lieu attirant... Et puis, ce que vous dites implique d'avoir des remords. Il me semble qu'aucun des partisans de Voldemort n'en aient jamais manifesté. **

A la mention du nom de son maître, Queudver se mit à trembler. Il était tellement effrayé que ses dents se mirent à claquer.

**- De plus, le rapport d'il y a quinze ans mentionne, si mes souvenirs sont exacts, que la baguette de Sirius se trouvait dans sa poche, lorsque les Aurors sont arrivés sur les lieux, seulement quelques instants plus tard. Il semblait horrifié et s'est laissé emmener sans la moindre résistance.**

**- C'est également exact,** confirma une fois de plus la Présidente après avoir vérifié.

**- Croyez-vous vraiment qu'un homme puisse passer d'une colère ravageuse comme l'a décrit Pettigrow, à l'horreur de ce qu'il a fait en seulement quelques instants, le temps que les Aurors transplanent ? Et cela en reprenant suffisamment son sang-froid pour faire disparaître la baguette qu'il vient de voler et en rangeant la sienne ?** demanda Dumbledore en regardant les membres du Jury. **A mon sens, un homme dans une fureur noire, en voyant que sa victime s'est échappée, puisque Monsieur Pettigrow nous a dit qu'il avait transplané, devrait être encore plus furieux. **

**- Il existe un moyen fort simple de savoir si Sirius a réellement fait disparaître la baguette de Pettigrow,** intervint calmement Kingsley. **Nous avons en notre possession la baguette de Monsieur Black, et elle n'a pas été utilisée depuis ce jour-là.**

Voyant que son stratagème allait échouer, le rat tenta une nouvelle fois de s'enfuir. Il fut une nouvelle fois arrêté par Kingsley qui lui attrapa le bras tandis qu'il passait près de lui. Mais cette fois-ci, tous les jurés l'avaient vu, et il venait de se discréditer complètement.

**- Je pense que ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Monsieur Shaklebolt, **intervint la Présidente.

Puis, regardant Peter dans les yeux, elle commença à le questionner.

**- Bien. Monsieur Pettigrow, pourquoi, il y a quinze ans, n'êtes-vous pas venu témoigner contre Sirius Black ?**

**- Je ne savais pas que son procès avait lieu, **répondit aussitôt le nouvel accusé.

**- Cela faisait la une de **_**La Gazette**_** ce jour-là. Vous réfugier chez vous au moment opportun ne vous empêchait pas de lire le journal, à ce que je sache, **répliqua Madame Bones d'un ton plutôt cinglant.

Elle poursuivit, d'un ton quelque peu radouci, mais toujours ferme :

- **De même, nous ne vous avons pas vu à l'enterrement de votre propre mère, quelques semaines après. Monsieur Black était pourtant déjà à Azkaban, ainsi que tous les Mangemorts que nous avions attrapés. Les autres, quant à eux, se terraient. Vous ne risquiez donc plus rien.**

**Pourquoi avoir peur et pourquoi vous être caché pendant quinze ans ? Et pourquoi ressortir parmi nous au grand jour, alors que vous êtes visiblement terrorisé ? Pourquoi venir au Ministère le jour même où celui qui vous terrorise est jugé pour la deuxième fois ? Mais regardez-le, il est désarmé et enchaîné, il ne peut rien vous faire ! C'est vous qui êtes libre et victorieux !**

Pettigrow restait muet, incapable de lever les yeux vers moi alors même que, comme le disait Madame Bones, j'étais réduit à l'impuissance. Ce trouillard semblait avoir des remords. Mais, comme l'avait dit Dumbledore un peu plus tôt, c'était fort peu probable pour un Mangemort... Il était surtout terrorisé par moi. Ma seule présence avait suffit à sérieusement détricoter sa couverture, et il savait aussi bien que moi que je ne m'arrêterai que lorsque j'aurai seulement une pelote de laine entre les doigts, pelote sous laquelle il ne pourrait plus se cacher.

Il répliqua simplement, d'une voix précipitée et sans lever les yeux, en se tassant dans son fauteuil comme si il cherchait à y disparaître :

**- Je ne suis pas là de mon plein gré. Un elfe de maison m'a désarmé et enlevé hier soir. J'ai passé une nuit des plus sinistres enfermé dans un cachot, sans savoir ce qui m'arriverait. Et ce matin, il m'a apporté mon petit déjeuner ainsi qu'une louche, dont il m'a dit qu'elle serait mon seul moyen de m'échapper. Mais lorsque je l'ai saisie, elle m'a emmené dans le bureau de ce Monsieur, qui m'a aussitôt amené ici,** geignit-il en désignant Kingsley.

**- Monsieur Shaklebolt a parfaitement fait son travail,** répondit Madame Bones en remerciant ce dernier d'un signe de tête. **Quant à cette histoire plutôt improbable d'elfe, s'il a réellement existé, je l'en remercie ainsi que son maître, qui qu'il soit, car il aura aidé à établir la Justice.**

Elle reprit, après un instant de silence :

**- Cela ne répond pas à mes autres questions : où étiez-vous depuis quinze ans ?**

**- Un peu partout, j'ai erré ici et là,** se contenta de répondre Pettigrow.

**- Et cette main d'argent, d'où vous vient-elle ? Vous ne l'aviez pas, il y a quinze ans, je crois.**

**- Non, c'est... c'est un cadeau, **répondit-il, espérant visiblement que ce sujet ne serait pas creusé davantage. Mais Madame Bones avait du avoir la même impression que moi, car elle enfonça le clou :

**- Un cadeau ? Vous avez du rendre un immense service, pour l'avoir...**

Le silence qui régna alors dans la salle, Queudver cherchant à échapper à la question indirecte qui lui était posée, devint alors de plus en plus pesant... et stressant pour lui. Il suait à présent à grosses gouttes, et finit par craquer :

**- J'ai accepté de donner ma main comme ingrédient d'une potion.**

**- Une potion ? Pourriez-vous être plus précis, Monsieur Pettigrow ?** demanda aussitôt la Présidente, visiblement surprise par sa réponse.

Le silence devint à nouveau maître des lieux, seulement troublé par les respirations et de petits couinements de souris apeurée qui firent chercher le rongeur des lieux à plusieurs membres du Jury. Dumbledore finit par le rompre :

**- La seule potion que je connaisse et qui nécessite un membre humain est la Potion de Régénérescence. C'est une potion très compliquée à préparer, et dont l'utilisation est rarissime. Elle permet en effet à une âme de retrouver un corps, **explicita-t-il devant le regard interrogateur des présents.

Le rat était devenu totalement immobile, semblant tétanisé. La peur de la vérité sans doute...

**- A une âme de retrouver un corps ? Vous voulez dire que...**

**- Cette main d'argent est la marque de la reconnaissance de Voldemort à l'égard de celui qui lui a permis de revivre ? Oui, Amélia, c'est ce que je veux dire,** affirma Albus avec le plus grand calme.

A cette énonciation, des cris de stupeur émanèrent des jurés, tandis que Pettigrow cherchait vainement à se défendre, avouant par la même sa culpabilité :

**- Mais vous ne comprenez donc pas la puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Il, il... Il m'aurait tué, si je ne l'avais pas aidé. J'étais sa chance, sa seule chance de revenir au pouvoir ! Et lui au moins reconnaissait ma valeur, j'avais déjà gagné son estime auparavant, en réussissant à devenir le Gardien du Secret des Potter. Moi, je lui suis resté fidèle, et je suis même parvenu à le retrouver il y a deux ans, malgré le triste état dans lequel il se trouvait.**

Tous les présents le regardaient, choqués de ses révélations. Seuls Dumbledore et moi, qui savions tout ce qui s'était passé par Harry, étions calmes. Même Kingsley semblait surpris, apprenant le rôle exact qu'avait joué Queudver dans la renaissance du Lord noir.

**- Bien, je pense que nous en savons assez. Je propose que nous délibérions. Messieurs les Aurors, je vous serais gré de vous assurer que Monsieur Pettigrow ne quitte pas la salle,** dit Madame Bones, reprenant ses esprits. Elle se leva, et quitta la salle par une porte située juste derrière les gradins où siégeait le Magenmagot. Les autres membres du jury se levèrent un à un au fur et à mesure qu'ils revenaient de leur stupéfaction et la suivirent. Le dernier referma la porte derrière lui environ deux minutes plus tard.

Un silence pesant régna alors dans la salle, rompu uniquement par les couinements terrorisés de celui qui venait de tout avouer et qui refusait d'envisager son châtiment. Pour ma part, bien que toujours enchaîné, je me retrouvais plutôt serein. La vérité venait enfin d'éclater au grand jour, et Madame Bones m'avait paru être quelqu'un de juste. Je me sentais donc confiant, la justice avait de fortes chances d'être enfin rendue. Le sourire qu'afficha Dumbledore en me regardant ne fit que renforcer ce sentiment, si bien que je patientais sans trop de difficultés.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la porte se rouvrit et Madame Bones fut la première à en sortir. Elle regagna son siège, le visage neutre et fermé, et attendit patiemment que chacun des membres du Magenmagot se soit réinstallé. Puis, elle se leva et, se raclant la gorge, énonça le verdict :

**- Notre délibération est terminée. Au vu des éléments nouveaux qui ont été apportés aujourd'hui, je déclare au nom du Magenmagot Sirius Black innocent de tous les crimes dont il a été accusé. En compensation de tous les dommages qu'il a subit à cause de l'erreur judiciaire dont il a été victime et pour laquelle je lui présente, au nom de l'ensemble du Magenmagot toutes nos excuses, la somme de dix milliards de Gallions lui sera versée par le Ministère. **

Me regardant dans les yeux, elle ajouta :

**- Vous êtes libre, rétabli dans tous vos droits.**

Les chaînes qui m'immobilisaient se détachèrent aussitôt et je me massais les poignets quelque peu endoloris, sans toutefois bouger de mon siège, attendant la suite.

**- Peter Petitgrow est reconnu coupable de complicité pour les meurtres de James Potter et de Lily Evans, épouse Potter, dont il a consciemment provoqué la mort en trahissant son serment de Gardien du Secret. Il est également coupable de ne pas s'être présenté au Ministère lorsque Sirius Black a été arrêté, laissant se commettre une erreur judiciaire et coupable enfin d'appartenir au groupe des Mangemorts, partisans actifs de Vous-Savez-Qui, qu'il a activement aidé dans son retour au pouvoir. En conséquence, Peter Pettigrow est condamné à être enfermé à perpétuité dans la prison d'Azkaban.**

A l'entente du jugement, je vis Queudver pâlir, tandis que deux Aurors s'approchaient rapidement de lui et l'empoignaient fermement.

Je vis aussi Dumbledore aller parler brièvement à Madame Bones et me levais, laissant un sentiment de liberté m'envahir tandis que je vis Pettigrow quitter la salle, solidement encadré.

Je balayais des yeux la salle, remarquant que Kingsley n'était plus là, bien que j'ignorasse à quel moment il avait quitté les lieux.

Je m'apprêtais à quitter les lieux lorsque j'entendis qu'on m'appelait :

**- Monsieur Black !**

Me retournant, je vis Madame Bones me tendre deux rouleaux de parchemins, et je la rejoignis rapidement, croisant Albus.

**- Voici une copie du jugement, ainsi qu'un document vous restaurant dans vos droits de Parrain d'Harry Potter, à toutes fins utiles.**

**- Merci beaucoup.** **Au plaisir de vous revoir,** lui répondis-je, sincère, en me saisissant des documents.

**- Ce sera un grand plaisir pour moi également, **me répondit-elle aimablement.

Puis je quittai la salle, parmi beaucoup d'autres, remerciant les membres du Magenmagot qui venaient me féliciter d'avoir retrouvé la liberté. Certes, j'étais heureux que Justice soit enfin faite, mais c'était eux qui avaient été les acteurs de cette justice. Je franchis les portes peu après Dumbledore, et juste derrière Percy Weasley.

A peine les portes de la salle franchies, je vis Arthur qui faisait tout son possible pour rester impassible devant le mépris affiché par son fils.

Kingsley, qui se trouvait quelques pas derrière lui, s'avança sitôt qu'il me vit :

**- Alors ?** demanda-t-il.

**- Reconnu innocent de tous les chefs d'accusation,** répondit Dumbledore, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**- Et j'ai gagné dix milliards de Gallions au passage,** dis-je en souriant. **Mais j'apprécierais tout de même des excuses de Monsieur le Ministre...**

**- Ca, à mon avis, il est bien trop vexé par ce qu'il prend comme un échec personnel pour que tu y aies droit de si tôt,** me répondit Arthur qui avait retrouvé le sourire en entendant la bonne nouvelle.

**- D'autant que pour l'instant, il est à Sainte Mangouste,** ajouta Dumbledore, amusé.

**- A Sainte Mangouste ?** s'étonna Kingsley.

**- Il est vrai que j'étais surpris de ne pas le voir sortir,** commenta Arthur. **J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave.**

**- Je ne pense pas, **argua Dumbledore. **C'était probablement juste une crise de paranoïa aigüe à mon égard.**

**- Quoiqu'il en soit, Dolorès Ombrage l'a accompagné,** répondis-je en souriant.

**- Oui, et je crois qu'ils vont la garder un moment, histoire de la guérir elle aussi,** s'amusa Dumbledore.

Nous éclatâmes de rire tous les quatre.

**- Ce n'est pas ça le plus important, **commenta Kingsley lorsque nous nous fûmes calmés.

**- C'est vrai. L'essentiel, c'est que je suis enfin libre, et que je suis enfin rétabli dans mes droits de parrain,** répondis-je en montrant les deux rouleaux que je tenais en main.

**- Et ce n'est pas la seule chose que tu vas récupérer puisque je peux enfin te rendre ça,** ajouta Kingsley en sortant sa main de la poche de sa cape.

J'y aperçus un objet qui m'était plus que familier et que je reconnus instantanément. Voyant qu'il me le tendait en souriant, je m'en emparais aussitôt, faisant des étincelles rouges et or. Ma baguette... Je l'empochais avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, puis donnait une accolade à celui qui m'avait sauvé plus d'une fois depuis ce matin :

**- Merci, **lui dis-je simplement.

**- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais du travail m'attend au château,** conclut Dumbledore en s'éloignant.

**- Il faut que j'y retourne aussi. A bientôt Sirius,** me salua Kingsley après m'avoir rendu mon accolade.

**- Venez dîner à la maison, ce soir, Remus et toi, je suis sûr que ça fera plaisir à Molly,** m'invita Arthur.

**- Je transmettrai l'invitation, et pour ma part, je l'accepte,** répondis-je tandis qu'il s'éloignait.

J'avais le sourire aux lèvres, pleinement heureux de pouvoir enfin sortir du Square Grimmaurd. Je restais quelques instants hébété devant toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à moi, puis je me mis à courir en direction de l'Atrium.

**- Professeur !** appelai-je en apercevant la longue chevelure blanche près des restes de la Fontaine de la Fraternité Magique.

Il se retourna en m'entendant et me regarda le rejoindre rapidement.

**- Puis-je vous accompagner ? Je voudrais l'annoncer à Harry...**

**- Bien sûr, viens,** me répondit-il, amusé, en se dirigeant vers une cheminée sur la droite de la pièce.

**- Qu'est-ce qui vous amuse à ce point ?**

**- Que ta première destination d'homme libre soit Poudlard. Un retour aux sources, d'une certaine manière. Mais cela me touche beaucoup.**

Ce disant, il saisit sa baguette en mettant un pied dans l'âtre, où je le rejoignis aussitôt. Sortant une petite bourse de sa poche, il prit une poignée de poudre verte, me tendis la bourse pour que je la referme tandis qu'il jetait celle qu'il tenait entre nos pieds.

**- Poudlard !** s'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte et joyeuse.

Durant le bref voyage, j'entendis le Professeur marmonner des incantations. Probablement désactivait-il les protections du château.

Quelques instants plus tard, tandis que je me relevais, j'entendis le joyeux trille de Fumseck, me confirmant que nous étions arrivés dans le Bureau du Directeur.

Je profitais de ce moment loin des oreilles indiscrètes pour lui résumer la discussion que j'avais entendue hier soir. Il trouva, tout comme moi d'ailleurs, parfaitement normal qu'ils s'interrogent sur notre compte autant que nous pouvions le faire sur le leur. Je l'informai de mon intention de partir en mission chez les Cullen dès le lendemain matin, et il me précisa comment les trouver, m'indiquant le chemin qu'avait pris Alice et me décrivant la grande maison blanche dans laquelle avait eu lieu la réunion. Il me décrivit également chacun des membres de la famille avec précision, afin que je puisse les identifier.

Faisant quelques pas, je me retrouvais près de la fenêtre et aperçus Harry, Ron et Hermione dans le parc près du lac, ce qui fit apparaître un grand sourire sur mes lèvres. Au moins je n'aurais pas à les chercher... J'étais vraiment impatient de leur annoncer la nouvelle, et ma discussion avec Albus étant terminée, je me tournais vers lui :

**- Puis-je les ramener ici Professeur ? Je n'aimerais pas provoquer la panique dans le château. Après tout, personne ne sait que je suis innocent pour l'instant...**

**- D'accord, **me répondit-il, amusé.

**- Merci. Bon, j'y vais alors.**

Sur ces paroles, je me métamorphosais, et Dumbledore ouvrit la porte, lançant par-dessus l'épaule de Patmol :

**- Au fait, le mot de passe est « Nougat », et il fonctionne aussi si on le pense.**

Je ne répondis pas, dévalant joyeusement l'escalier en colimaçon, puis me mettant à courir dans les couloirs, pressé de me retrouver à l'air libre.

* * *

**Voilà, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! A la semaine prochaine (le chapitre étant déjà terminé, vous pouvez compter sur moi)! Prenez soin de vous, et bonne semaine ! :)  
**

**Petite question : préférez-vous que Fudge sorte de Sainte Mangouste (et reprenne ses fonctions^^) ou qu'il reste à l'hôpital en maladie de longue durée ? Je n'ai pas encore décidé de son sort...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Et un chapitre un ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je remercie toujours autant Vic' qui en plus de relancer mon imagination même avec ses reviews, accepte de discuter de la suite avec moi... **

**Bonne lecture à vous **

**Réponse aux reviews à la fin**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**** (Point de vue d'Harry) :**

Ce matin-là, je me réveillai à l'aube, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Je n'avais pas le moindre souvenir d'un rêve, ou d'un bruit extérieur m'ayant réveillé.

Je me tournais et me retournais dans mon lit, cherchant à me rendormir, mais compris rapidement qu'entre les ronflements de mes camarades de chambre, la lumière du jour qui commençait à poindre et les chants des oiseaux qui la saluaient, ce ne serait pas le cas.

Aussi me levai-je pour éviter d'éveiller Ron, Neville, Dean et Seamus. Et puis, autant profiter à fond de cette dernière journée à Poudlard... Je pris mes habits sur la chaise et passai à la salle de bain puis descendis à la Salle Commune lorsque je fus prêt.

Je rallumai le feu d'un coup de baguette et m'assis, contemplant les flammes... Plusieurs pensées hétéroclites se mêlaient dans ma tête, souvenir de la bataille de l'avant-veille, nécessité de refaire ma malle avant le lendemain matin, mais aussi appréhension de ce qu'allaient bien pouvoir me faire subir les Dursley pendant les deux mois à venir...

Mais surtout, je repensais à ce dont Dumbledore m'avait parlé, à la prophétie dans son ensemble, et au pouvoir de l'amour. Le directeur m'avait encouragé à me confier à Ron et à Hermione, disant que j'avais besoin du soutien de mes deux amis. Mais même si j'étais d'accord avec lui sur ce point, comment pouvais-je leur annoncer que j'allais mourir ? Qu'il était nécessaire que je meure si nous voulions vaincre Voldemort ? Mais qu'il fallait tout de même me maintenir en vie suffisamment longtemps pour que l'on puisse trouver un moyen que je ressuscite, car moi seul était en capacité de mettre un terme à la vie de ce criminel ?

Un éclair orange me fit relever la tête, et je vis Pattenrond s'approcher doucement, la queue en panache. C'était sans doute elle qui avait attiré mon attention.

Le chat, arrivant à mes pieds, sauta sur le canapé en ronronnant. Puis il s'installa confortablement en boule sur mes genoux tandis que je le caressais machinalement. Sa présence ne me dérangeait pas. Au contraire, même s'il n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un avec qui entretenir une conversation, cela m'était agréable de ne pas me retrouver seul.

Je restais ainsi un moment, puis, soudain, je sentis une main me secouer :

**- Harry ? Harry, ça va ?**

**- Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**- On dirait bien que tu t'es endormi là**, me répondit la voix de Ron qui semblait plutôt amusé de la situation.

Je remis mes lunettes, qui avaient glissé, en place, et me rendis compte que c'était effectivement le cas. Je regardai mon ami, ravi que les marques laissées par les tentacules du cerveau sur son visage commencent à s'estomper.

**- Je crois bien que j'ai repiqué un somme, en fin de compte, oui.** **Quelle heure est-il ?**

**- Sept heures et demi. Je me suis levé plus tôt pour avoir le temps de passer à l'infirmerie avant le petit-déjeuner. Tu sais « **_**Monsieur Weasley, je vous laisse sortir, mais si vous ne venez pas sérieusement me voir deux fois par jour pour que je puisse vous soigner correctement, vous devrez trouver quelqu'un d'autre que moi pour prendre soin de vos bobos »,**_ me récita-t-il en tentant d'imiter Madame Pomfresh, ce qu'il ne réussit d'ailleurs pas si mal que ça.

**- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, oui,** acquiesçai-je. **Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?**

**- Oui, d'accord, ce sera moins ennuyeux, **acquiesça Ron en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Pattenrond étant parti, je me levai aussitôt et rejoignis mon ami en époussetant ma robe pour en ôter les quelques poils roux qui s'y étaient accrochés.

Nous passâmes à l'infirmerie où Madame Pomfresh exigea que j'attende Ron dehors, puis nous gagnâmes la Grande Salle, à présent bruyante de monde.

Tandis que nous passions entre les tables pour rejoindre celle des Gryffondors, nous entendîmes deux noms qui semblaient revenir régulièrement dans les conversations : Dumbledore et Fudge.

**- Tu crois que Dumbledore a des ennuis parce que nous sommes allés au Ministère ?** demandai-je à Ron, inquiet d'avoir attiré des soucis à mon Directeur.

**- Allons demander à Hermione, elle sera probablement au courant, **me répondit Ron en désignant notre amie déjà attablée.

**- Salut Hermoine !** lui dîmes-nous en cœur en nous installant de part et d'autre d'elle.

-**Salut les garçons ! Où étiez-vous passés ? Je vous ai attendus dans la Salle Commune mais Dean m'a dit que vous n'étiez plus dans le dortoir.**

**- J'ai accompagné Ron à l'infirmerie,** expliquai-je. Puis, impatient de savoir ce qu'il en était, je l'interrogeai :

**- C'est quoi cette rumeur à propos de Dumbledore et Fudge ? **

**- Oh, c'est parti de pas grand-chose. Avez-vous remarqué que Dumbledore n'était pas aux repas d'hier ? **

**- Oui, mais il est probablement occupé ailleurs,** répondis-je, en pensant à l'Ordre.

**- Il faut au moins être Auror de première classe pour déduire que s'il n'est pas là, c'est qu'il est ailleurs Harry,** s'esclaffa Hermione, moqueuse, n'ayant pas compris mon allusion.

**- Oh, ça va, Hermione. Et si tu nous disais plutôt la suite ?**

**- Et bien, il paraît que Fudge a été vu hier après-midi dans le château, cherchant Dumbledore partout.**

**- Le Ministre aurait même mangé son chapeau tellement il était furieux de ne pas trouver le Directeur, **ajouta Ginny qui venait d'arriver et se mêlait joyeusement de notre conversation.

**- Même qu'après avoir mordu son chapeau, il lui aurait aussitôt lancé un Reparo et aurait menacé l'élève qui se trouvait là d'infester sa maison de Salamines s'il en parlait à qui que ce soit,** surenchérit Luna qui passait par là. **Salut les amis, contente de voir que vous allez bien,** ajouta-t-elle en nous faisant un signe de la main tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa table pour petit-déjeuner.

**- C'est quoi des Salamines ? ** demanda Ron à voix basse lorsqu'elle se fut assise et ne nous écoutait plus.

**- Aucune idée. Probablement encore un animal de son invention,** répondit aussitôt Hermione.

**- Peut-être qu'il a la particularité de pouvoir exploser sans mourir pour autant,** suggéra Dean, qui venait d'arriver, et trouvait les inventions de Luna aussi amusantes que nous.

Nous éclatâmes de rire, ceux d'entre nous qui connaissaient le monde Moldu expliquant aux autres ce qu'était une mine.

C'est ainsi que nous prîmes notre petit déjeuner dans la bonne humeur. A présent que je savais que les rumeurs se basaient sur presque rien, mon estomac s'était dénoué et je l'entendais gargouiller d'impatience.

Ayant terminé son repas, Hermione se leva en nous disant :

**- Bon, je vous laisse, il faut encore que je rassemble les livres que j'ai emprunté pour les rendre à la bibliothèque, et que je choisisse ceux que je vais emporter pour les vacances.**

En l'entendant, Ron faillit s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille. Hermione s'empressa de lui taper dans le dos et, lorsqu'il put enfin parler, il lui dit :

**- Parfois, on croirait vraiment que tu considères tout le temps passé à faire autre chose que lire comme du temps perdu.**

**- Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact,** lui rétorqua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. **Le temps consacré à s'entraîner à pratiquer les sortilèges et les potions n'est pas non plus du temps perdu à mes yeux.**

Et elle nous laissa terminer notre repas. Lorsque ce fut fait, Ron me proposa de profiter de la belle journée qui commençait pour aller voler, ce que j'acceptai aussitôt. Ginny et Neville nous accompagnèrent sur le terrain de Quidditch, ce dernier restant dans les gradins à nous regarder.

Pour que cela soit plus amusant, nous sortîmes le Souaffle, et fûmes Poursuiveurs et Gardien à tour de rôle. Puis, j'envoyai le Souaffle à Neville, qui le rangea et lâcha le Vif d'Or, que j'attrapai trois fois et Ginny deux, mais que Ron ne parvint pas à le saisir, alors même que la petite balle semblait prendre un malin plaisir à frôler son nez à toute allure.

Voyant que le soleil était à son zénith, nous finîmes par regagner le sol, affamés par nos heures de vol mais ravis d'avoir passé un bon moment ensemble. Neville s'était, quoique différemment, autant amusé que nous, et c'est le sourire aux lèvres que nous pénétrâmes tous les quatre dans la Grande Salle, rejoignant Hermione qui, une fois de plus, était déjà attablée.

Nous constatâmes aussitôt que notre Directeur était toujours absent.

Toutefois, le comportement normal des professeurs, qui ne changeaient rien à leurs habitudes et ne paraissaient pas inquiets, ainsi que le fait de ne pas disposer d'autres informations nous rassura tous.

La _Gazette_ du jour elle-même ne mentionnait nulle part la moindre dispute entre le Ministre et le Directeur de Poudlard. Aussi les rumeurs et les spéculations s'étaient-elles arrêtées d'elles-mêmes, les amis trouvant plus passionnant de partager leurs projets de vacances.

Seuls les Serpentards parlaient encore de « l'affaire » comme ils l'appelaient, espérant **« enfin être débarrassés de ce vieil écervelé qui nous sert de Directeur ».**

Cette remarque de Goyle fut faite d'une voix suffisamment forte pour que nous l'entendions tous, professeurs compris.

Minerva McGonagall enleva aussitôt cinquante points à Serpentard, les faisant redescendre d'une place dans le classement des Quatre Maisons qui devait être officiellement annoncé le soir même.

Voir le visage de Rogue s'allonger et celui-ci se diriger vers Goyle pour lui signifier qu'il passerait sa dernière soirée au château en retenue dans les cachots fit s'esclaffer tout le monde. Se faire coller par le Professeur qui vous chouchoute, et cela le dernier jour d'école, il fallait tout de même le faire !

Notre repas prit donc fin sur une note joyeuse et Ron, Hermione et moi décidâmes de passer notre dernière après-midi au bord du lac. Tout en regardant le calamar géant se prélasser au soleil, effleurant la surface, nous bavardâmes de choses et d'autres, parmi lesquelles les vacances.

Ron m'invita au Terrier, ce dont je le remerciai vivement, heureux d'avoir une perspective autre que celle de passer deux mois entiers avec ma famille biologique.

**- Je suppose que vous allez plutôt vous retrouver à Londres, **commenta Hermione, parlant du Square Grimmaurd sans le nommer.

**- Tu as probablement raison, **se résigna Ron,** même si je trouve l'ambiance qui y règne plutôt morose. Surtout que Fred et George ne seront probablement pas là cette année.**

**- Je vois ce que tu veux dire,** rétorquai-je.** Mais je pense que c'est tout de même plus gai lorsque nous sommes là pour Sniffle. D'ailleurs, j'espère que la bataille ne lui aura pas causé d'ennuis...**

**- Comment ça ?** questionna Hermione.

**- Plusieurs Aurors ainsi que le Ministre l'ont vu avant-hier,** dis-je simplement.

**- Mais oui, c'est vrai ! Je n'y avais même pas pensé !** s'exclama Ron. Il ajouta, après quelques instants de silence :

**- Tu crois que ça a à voir avec l'absence de Dumbledore ?**

**- J'espère que non, parce que ça voudrait dire qu'il est dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou,** répondis-je.

A cet instant, nous entendîmes un aboiement. A peine eus-je le temps de me retourner que je me trouvais plaqué au sol par une masse noire qui se mit à me lécher la figure, faisant voler mes lunettes au premier coup de langue et m'empêchant du même coup de l'identifier.

Mes deux amis restèrent bouche bée quelques instants, puis Hermione demanda, surprise :

**- Sniffle ?**

Aussitôt, le chien détourna la tête sur ma gauche, et j'entendis un grand coup de langue : visiblement, il disait bonjour à Hermione aussi.

**- Tu es plein de bave Harry, beurk !** commenta Ron.

Instantanément, le chien déserta mon ventre pour occuper celui de mon voisin de droite, lui léchant consciencieusement le visage tandis que je récupérai mes lunettes.

Je reconnus aussitôt mon parrain et remarquai qu'il semblait particulièrement content, remuant la queue comme un fou. Toutefois, la scène qui se déroulait devant nos yeux, nous fit éclater de rire, Hermione et moi. La tête de Ron qui tentait entre deux coups de langues du chien, de le convaincre à voix basse d'arrêter, était vraiment comique.

Lorsque nous nous fûmes calmés, je fis remarquer, à voix suffisamment basse pour que les nombreux élèves qui occupaient le parc ne puissent pas nous entendre :

**- Nous aussi on est content de te voir. Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

Je m'adressais bien évidemment à Sirius. Aussitôt, il bondit en direction du château, s'amusant à courir après les papillons ou après le moindre insecte qui s'envolait sous son nez.

Soudain, il s'arrêta au bout de quelques instants et aboya, nous regardant. Nous échangeâmes un regard et sautâmes aussitôt sur nos pieds, le rejoignant en courant.

Il nous entraîna derrière un buisson proche de la muraille, et commença à jouer avec les cailloux qui se trouvaient là. Cela dura quelques minutes, et je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien chercher lorsque je vis, à ma grande surprise le mur s'ouvrir devant moi.

Je n'avais pourtant aucun souvenir d'un passage marqué à cet endroit sur la Carte des Maraudeurs...

Toutefois, Sirius s'y engouffra sans la moindre hésitation, et je le suivis aussitôt, curieux de voir où ce passage menait. Lorsque nous fûmes tous à l'intérieur, j'entendis la muraille se refermer derrière nous. Le passage montait de façon assez abrupte, et je dus finir à quatre pattes pour ne pas glisser. Hermione et Ron furent obligés d'en faire autant.

C'est donc plutôt sales, de la poussière de terre collée sur nos figures humides de bave, que nous débouchâmes dans un couloir. A quelques mètres sur notre gauche, j'aperçus les deux gargouilles qui gardaient l'accès au bureau directorial.

Sirius, vérifiant que personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir, s'y rendit rapidement, et je le suivis aussitôt.

A ma grande surprise, l'escalier en colimaçon se dévoila devant nous, et Sirius le monta à toute allure.

Arrivés en haut, nous frappâmes, et j'entendis deux voix nous répondre en cœur :

**- Entrez !**

Ouvrant la porte, je vis Albus qui nous regardait, les yeux pétillants de bonheur. Sirius était également là, et il en avait profité pour reprendre forme humaine.

A peine avais-je pénétré dans le bureau qu'il me serra fortement dans ses bras et me fit tournoyer, comme si j'étais un petit enfant.

**- Bonjour Harry, Ron et Hermione. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.**

Tout en parlant, notre Directeur avait agité sa baguette, faisant apparaître quatre confortables fauteuils. Puis il prit place derrière son bureau, et regarda Sirius, amusé :

**- Dans quoi les as-tu traînés, pour qu'ils soient dans cet état ?**

**- Oh, je leur ai juste dit bonjour, puis nous avons fait du toboggan à l'envers... Vous devriez essayer en descendant, c'est génial,** répondit le chien, sans plus expliciter devant le regard quelque peu ahuri de Dumbledore qu'il sembla ne pas remarquer.

Puis, reprenant son sérieux, il ajouta, en me tendant un rouleau de parchemin :

**- Harry, je voulais te montrer ça.**

Je déroulai le rouleau tandis que Ron et Hermione se penchaient par-dessus mes épaules pour lire en même temps que moi.

_Je soussigné Alicia Bones, Présidente du Département de la Justice Magique, saine de corps et d'esprit,_

_déclare que Monsieur Sirius Black est rétabli dans tous ces droits, y compris en tant que Parrain de Harry Potter._

_Fait à Londres, le 30 Juin 1995_

**- Mais, ça veut dire que...** interrogeai-je.

**- Que tu peux venir chez moi quand tu veux, bien sûr, même si ça, tu le savais déjà. Toutefois, je pars en mission demain, tu seras donc seul avec Remus quelques jours, si tu y vas dès maintenant, **me répondit Sirius, ajoutant aussitôt, **et cela veut également dire que ma fuite a prit fin. A l'heure qu'il est, Queudver doit enfin croupir dans une cellule d'Azkaban.**

**- Quoi ! Mais comment ?** s'exclama Hermione.

**- Félicitations, mon arrière-arrière petit-fils !** s'exclama Phineas dans son cadre, en s'installant confortablement pour écouter la suite de l'histoire, qui promettait d'être passionnante. J'aperçus du coin de l'œil la plupart des tableaux en faire autant.

Alors, Sirius entreprit de nous raconter tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la veille. La lettre que Fudge avait envoyée à Dumbledore, le fait que l'Ordre avait mis un plan au point, ainsi que l'arrivée de Queudver et la façon dont s'était finalement passé le procès du véritable coupable.

Nous fûmes tour à tour révoltés, amusés, et enfin heureux, tout cela sous le regard bienveillant de Dumbledore qui avait partagé nos émotions. Pour conclure, il déroula un parchemin qui se trouvait sur son bureau et nous lut la sentence. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, tous les tableaux applaudirent, créant un mini tintamarre qui cessa toutefois au bout de quelques instants.

Puis, il proposa à Sirius de rester dîner, mais celui-ci déclina l'invitation, nous expliquant qu'il avait déjà acceptée celle d'Arthur. Soudain, il se frappa la tête :

**- Par Merlin ! J'ai oublié d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Remus ! Et je ne lui ai pas non plus transmis l'invitation !**

**- Pour l'invitation, je l'ignorai. Mais pour le résultat du Procès, je l'ai prévenu dès que nous sommes arrivés ici,** le rassura Dumbledore.

**- Merci Albus. Bon, je repasse par le Square Grimmaurd le chercher, puis je vais au Terrier. A bientôt vous trois !**

Sur ce, il s'empara des deux parchemins restés sur le bureau, prit de la Poudre de Cheminette dans une petite bourse et disparut en quelques instants.

**- Professeur, dois-je vraiment retourner chez les Dursley, à présent ? ** demandai-je en me tournant vers le Directeur. **Je doute que quiconque puisse me trouver Square Grimmaurd...** ajoutai-je. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me réponde aussitôt que non, mais à ma grande surprise, il prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir, puis accéda à ma demande :

**- D'accord Harry. Tu peux aller Square Grimmaurd dès demain. Je me charge de prévenir ton oncle et ta tante, ainsi que Remus.**

**- Merci beaucoup, Professeur ! **m'exclamai-je

**- Bien, à présent, je crois qu'il est temps pour vous d'aller dîner, **nous congédia gentiment Dumbledore.** Je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes, je crois que ma présence calmera quelque peu les esprits, **ajouta-t-il, amusé. Probablement avait-il entendu raconter ce qui s'était passé le midi même...

Comme je franchissais la porte du bureau, il ajouta :

**- Et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, Harry !**

**- Oui Professeur, j'y pense, **répondis-je par-dessus mon épaule.

Nous parcourûmes les couloirs du château en devisant gaiement.

**- Finalement, tu avais raison**, dit Hermione à Ron.

**- Ravi que tu le reconnaisses. A quel propos ?**

Entendant la première phrase de notre ami, elle leva les yeux au ciel :

**- Comme si je prétendais que tu n'as jamais raison...**

**- Oh, mais c'est le cas. Miss-je-sais-tout. Tu es persuadée d'avoir toujours raison. Quoique face à la belette, ce ne soit guère difficile, ce n'est pas un animal très intelligent,** intervint Malefoy qui, s'apprêtant lui aussi à aller dîner, passait par là. Ayant entendu la dernière phrase d'Hermione, il prenait un malin plaisir à lancer de l'huile sur le feu, espérant probablement nous diviser ou créer un incident dont il ferait en sorte qu'il nous retombe dessus pour venger misérablement l'enfermement de son père.

**- Je ne suis peut-être pas très intelligent, mais mon père à moi est libre à l'heure qu'il est**, répliqua Ron sans se départir de son sourire, faisant comprendre au Serpentard qu'il ne lui serait pas si facile de semer la discorde.

**- Le mien a épargné à notre famille la déchéance de trahir notre sang, et il sera bientôt libre**, répliqua le blondinet du tac au tac en prenant un air hautain.

**- Venez les garçons, laissons-le à sa bêtise et allons plutôt fêter dignement la bonne nouvelle**, nous dit Hermione en nous attrapant le bras.

**- Et nous ne serons pas les seuls à faire la fête**, intervint Ginny qui arrivait.

**- Comment ça ? **demanda Ron.

**- Une fête de fin d'année est organisée dans notre salle commune après le repas**, expliqua sa sœur.

**- Ca, c'est une idée formidable ! **s'exclama Hermione, à la grande surprise de Malefoy. Celui-ci, espérant ternir mon humeur, me lança, d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

**- Il paraît qu'on t'a vu avec un chien, Potter.**

**- Je sais, merci Malefoy**, lui rétorquai-je sans même le regarder.

**- Et je crois que tu vas devoir t'y habituer, Malefoy**, rajouta joyeusement Hermione.

**- Bien que ça ne te regarde absolument pas, à vrai dire**, conclut Ron.

Voyant l'air surpris de Ginny, je lui murmurai à l'oreille :

**- L'innocence de Patmol a enfin été reconnue aujourd'hui.**

**- Oh, mais c'est formidable ! **s'exclama-t-elle.** Voilà qui explique votre air joyeux à tous les trois. Mais vous avez bien raison de ne pas bouder votre plaisir. Venez, ne laissons pas ce rabat-joie nous gâcher notre soirée !**

Et elle nous entraîna à notre table, laissant Malefoy et Crabbe seuls dans l'entrée de la pièce, regardant fixement Dumbledore qui arrivait comme s'ils étaient... déçus de le voir.

Nous nous assîmes quelques instants avant que le Directeur n'atteigne la table des Professeurs. Il avait traversé la salle sous les murmures, qui cessèrent toutefois sitôt qu'il eut pris la parole.

**- Bonsoir à tous, et merci à ceux d'entre vous qui se sont inquiétés de mon absence involontaire. Mais comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis toujours vivant et en parfaite santé, et ce pour longtemps, je l'espère. A présent, je crois qu'il est temps de faire le bilan de l'année. Je commencerai en accordant cinquante points chacun à mesdemoiselles Lovegood, Granger et Weasley, ainsi qu'à Messieurs Londubat, Potter et Weasley, pour le courage et la lucidité dont ils ont fait preuve avant-hier face aux Mangemorts qui ont attaqué le Ministère.**

**En conséquence, Serpentard a 285 points, Pousouffle en a 310, Serdaigle 375 et Gryffondor 435. La Maison Gryffondor est donc vainqueur, et remporte, cette année encore, la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Félicitations aux gagnants, et je crois qu'il est à présent temps de redécorer cette salle.**

Le Directeur frappa dans ses mains, et les murs se teintèrent de rouge et or tandis qu'un énorme lion apparaissait derrière la table des Professeurs sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

**- A présent**, reprit le Directeur,** je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de dîner. Bon appétit à tous, et je vous souhaite également d'excellentes vacances**, conclut-il en s'asseyant.

Aussitôt, les tables se garnirent de plats variés qui embaumèrent la pièce. Nous mangeâmes dans la bonne humeur, exception faite des Serpentards, qui étaient en quelques heures passés de la première à la dernière place. Nombre d'entre eux se proposaient pour faire sa fête à Goyle lorsqu'ils le reverraient. Il était en effet absent au repas, mais nul ne s'inquiétait pour lui, d'autant que l'absence de son Directeur de Maison laissait supposer qu'il se trouvait toujours en retenue.

Lorsque nous eûmes terminé de dîner, nous gagnâmes notre salle commune, presque tous ensemble. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville et moi étions les héros de la fête, et nos camarades insistèrent pour que nous soyons les premiers à pénétrer dans les lieux.

La salle avait été décorée avec un goût quelque peu hétéroclite, et je soupçonnais Dobby d'y être pour quelque chose, d'autant qu'un tableau, bien qu'il ne soit pas du tout représentatif, semblait vouloir être mon portrait grandeur nature, puisque la seule chose identifiable était un éclair rouge vertical, sous lequel se trouvaient deux points verts. Il se trouvait près de la cheminée, et c'était la première chose que l'on voyait dans la salle.

Hermione éclata franchement de rire, tandis que Ron demandait à voix haute ce qu'était cette horreur. Heureusement, l'Elfe ne l'avait pas collé avec de la glu perpétuelle, si bien qu'il nous fut possible de l'ôter en quelques instants. Puis, Hermione l'envoya dans ma chambre d'un coup de baguette, évitant ainsi que tout le monde le voit, ce dont je lui fus grandement reconnaissant.

Pendant ce temps, les autres élèves entraient derrière nous. Ils piochèrent aussitôt dans les récipients divers, petits ou grands, qui parsemaient la pièce et semblaient généreusement garnis de bonbons divers et variés, allant des habituelles Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue aux dernières inventions de Fred et George comme le Bonbon Canari, enveloppé de papier jaune et fourré de Crème Canari.

Le seul léger incident fut un première année qui mangea, par erreur, la partie bleue d'une Pastille de Gerbe en premier, si bien qu'il se retrouva incapable ensuite d'annuler les effets de la partie orange. Hermione fit apparaître une bassine qu'elle lui donna avant de l'accompagner à l'infirmerie. Ils revinrent une demi-heure plus tard, le plus jeune à présent parfaitement remis avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Je profitais du brouhaha créé par la musique et les conversations pour m'isoler dans un coin quelque peu à l'écart de l'agitation, à côté de la cheminée, avec Ginny et Neville. La jeune fille était curieuse d'en connaître davantage quant au procès de Sirius, et j'entrepris donc de leur refaire le récit de mon parrain.

Tous deux furent ravis de ce qu'ils entendaient, Neville particulièrement heureux de la confiance que je lui témoignais en lui racontant ceci.

J'avais à peine terminé lorsque le Professeur McGonagall nous interrompit : il était à présent une heure du matin, et elle nous rappela que nous devions être prêts à partir, nos malles faites, le lendemain dès onze heures.

**- Je suis moi aussi ravie que vous ayez gagné la Coupe, mais le Poudlard Express n'attendra personne. Aussi, bonne nuit à tous,** conclut-elle en éteignant la musique d'un simple coup de baguette avant de sortir de la pièce.

La salle commune se vida rapidement. Ron et moi fîmes rapidement notre malle avant de nous coucher, les trois autres de notre dortoir l'ayant faite dans la journée.

Je m'endormis, heureux à la perspective de la journée du lendemain. C'était la première fois que quitter le château ne signifiait pas pour moi quitter le monde des Sorciers, et je m'aperçus que la perspective de quitter ce lieu que je considérais comme ma maison me pesait nettement moins que d'habitude.

* * *

**Voilà, ce sera tout pour cette semaines :)**

**J'espère que je vous aurais fait passer un bon moment.**

**Le chapitre suivant est bien avancé, mais j'ai une semaine de folie qui m'attend, et ne suis donc pas sûre de pouvoir le terminer pour lundi... Il est donc possible que vous deviez, exceptionnellement, attendre quinze jours.**

**Réponse aux Reviews**** :**

**Haley Black :**_ coucou ! Ravie que ma façon de traiter le procès t'ai plu (j'avoue que j'ai eu franchement du mal à écrire les aveux de Pettigrow, je ne voulais pas que ça arrive trop vite...) J'espère que la réaction d'Harry t'aura plu. Quant à la Mission de Sirius vers les Cullen, elle est prévue pour dans deux chapitres (pas le prochain, mais celui d'après). A bientôt, prends soin de toi. Bisous_

**elo-didie :** _ravie que ma fic' te plaise toujours, j'espère que ce chapitre ne t'aura pas déçue... D'accord pour que Fudge reste à Sainte Mangouste pour une durée indéterminée^^. A bientôt bisous_

**Victoria : **_Oui oui, Fudge va tenir compagnie à Lockart (c'est exactement là que je pensais le mettre, du moins, pour le moment...Oh, tu viens de me donner une idée ! Décidément ! loool Merci beaucoup de m'avoir renvoyé le chapitre)_

**mimi72 :**_ Alors, ce premier chapitre raconté par Harry, ça donne quoi ? Complètement raté ou pas trop mal ? J'avoue que je crains un peu ton opinion (enfin, non, je crains surtout de m'être plantée...). Pour tes questions concernant le parchemin au procès, réponses dans le prochain chapitre^^._

**ClochettPotter : **_La voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle t'a plu aussi. Bisous_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Coucou les filles !**_

_**J'espère que vous allez bien, depuis trois semaines.**_

_**Oui, je sais j'avais annoncé deux semaines seulement, mais en fait, je n'ai réussi à terminer ce chapitre que lundi matin, et même si je fais peu de fautes, j'ai préféré l'envoyer à Vic' qu'elle vérifie tout ça avant de vous le faire lire. J'en profite encore une fois pour la remercier de son super travail. Etant, comme tout le monde, plus occupée en semaine, elle ne me l'a renvoyé que jeudi. Et vu que je n'arrive pas à avancer sur le chapitre 9 (le 8 est déjà écrit –et le 10 aussi d'ailleurs –je sais je n'écris pas dans l'ordre...) et bien j'ai choisi de me laisser quelque jours, même si j'étais super occupée. Je voulais vous donner de la lecture pour le week-end, mais j'ai eu des problèmes de connexion...**_

_**Enfin bref, un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude (j'ai été pas mal inspirée) et où on apprend deux ou trois trucs même s'il ne fait pas fondamentalement avancer l'histoire (quoique il donne au moins un indice pour la suite : le verrez-vous ?), avec, normalement quelques fou-rires, puisqu'apparemment les passages qui me font rire à crire vous font rire en les lisant (comme celui du léchage de figures par Patmol dans le précédent –réponses aux reviews à la fin à ce propos).**_

_**J'arrête mon bla-bla-bla là.**_

_**Bonne lecture à vous !**_

_**Prenez soin de vous, bonne semaine !**_

_**A lundi !**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 7**** (Point de vue de Remus) :**

Depuis le départ des quatre autres humains qui avaient dormi Square Grimmaurd, je tournai en rond, changeant parfois de pièce. Je regrettai presque de ne pas être allé avec eux, malgré ma fatigue et mon apparence encore plus misérable que d'habitude à cause de la pleine lune qui approchait. Cent fois, je faillis transplaner au Ministère, mais je savais que cela ne m'avancerait à rien. En admettant que je parvienne à connaître le lieu du jugement, je savais qu'il me serait probablement impossible de pénétrer dans la salle : pour la propre sécurité de Sirius, mieux valait que le jugement se fasse à huis clos. Et c'était probablement le cas puisque la Gazette du jour, arrivée peu après le départ de Sirius et Dumbledore, ne mentionnait en rien ce procès, qui deviendrait pourtant retentissant si Fudge parvenait à ses fins.

**- Pourvu que notre plan ait fonctionné, **marmonnai-je.

**- Je suis sûr que c'est le cas, Monsieur. S'il y avait eu le moindre problème, Dobby nous aurait prévenus,** me répondit Kreattur en me faisant sursauter car je ne l'avais pas entendu pénétrer au salon.

**- Je fais confiance à Dobby, mais il ne nous aura prévenu d'un éventuel problème que s'il était en état de le faire.**

**- Que voulez-vous dire, Monsieur ? **me demanda l'Elfe.

**- Que Dobby aura été impuissant face à un groupe de Mangemort, par exemple.**

**- Mais dans ce cas, c'est le Professeur Rogue qui nous aurait prévenu, il est rentré chez lui hier soir, **me répondit l'Elfe.

Et il avait raison. Mais ma peur était irrationnelle, et ses arguments, quoique juste ne parvenaient pas à la faire taire.

Je m'assis sur le vieux canapé quelque peu défoncé, et me prit la tête entre les mains.

En plus, rester là allait probablement m'attirer des ennuis. Pas auprès de l'Ordre. Mais auprès de Greyback qui prétendait avoir la main mise sur tous les loups-garous et avait décidé de nous rassembler à chaque pleine lune. Or, celle-ci avait lieu dans moins de quarante-huit heures, et je ne m'étais pas encore décidé à partir en quête du lieu de rassemblement, qui changeait à chaque fois.

Je verrai plus tard. De toute façon, je n'étais pour l'instant absolument pas capable de jouer mon rôle « neutre ». En effet, rallier des loups à notre cause nécessitant beaucoup de temps et de discrétion. Je savais que si mon activité souterraine parvenait aux oreilles du Mangemort, je serais aussitôt torturé et exécuté pour l'exemple, ce qui ferait du même coup rentrer les autres dans le rang.

Et je savais que les rejoindre avant d'être rassuré sur le devenir de mon frère de cœur serait une énorme erreur, car je ne serais pas suffisamment concentré sur ma mission pour la réussir.

Je restai ainsi à me ronger les sangs une bonne partie de la journée, refusant y compris la nourriture que me proposait Kreattur.

Soudain, un Patronus apparut devant moi. Voyant qu'il avait une forme de phénix, je lui accordais aussitôt toute mon attention, sachant qu'il venait de Dumbledore et qu'il ne se répèterait pas :

**- Je suis dans mon bureau, et je contemple par la fenêtre un chien fou de joie qui couvre de bave un trio plus que surpris...**

Sur ce, le phénix disparut, me laissant interpréter ses paroles. Me levant, je dévalais les escaliers en direction de la cuisine, plus joyeux que je ne l'avais été depuis bien longtemps. En passant la porte, j'éclatai de rire, imaginant la scène évoquée par le Directeur de Poudlard.

Kreattur, m'ayant entendu, arriva dans la pièce quelques instants plus tard. Voyant mon sourire, il comprit aussitôt que tout allait bien, et hocha la tête, visiblement satisfait. Il marmonna simplement :

**- Je vous l'avais bien dit, qu'il ne fallait pas vous inquiéter.**

Mon estomac décidant de me rappeler à cet instant que je ne l'avais nullement rempli depuis le petit-déjeuner que nous étions à présent au milieu de l'après-midi, Kreattur, ne me demandant pas mon avis, se mit aussitôt au travail :

**- Asseyez-vous Monsieur. Et ne discutez pas, laissez-moi faire mon travail à présent.**

Puis il se tourna vers les fourneaux devant lesquels il s'activa. Il déposa bientôt une assiette fumante devant moi, garnie de pommes vapeur et de haddock à l'écossaise. J'ignorais comment il avait eu connaissance de mon plat préféré, mais la possibilité de le déguster ajouta à mon bonheur.

Je félicitai l'Elfe sitôt que je reconnus le contenu de mon assiette, et ne reposais mes couverts qu'une demi-heure plus tard, le ventre si plein que je ne pouvais plus avaler la moindre bouchée. Mon assiette s'était re-remplie au fur et à mesure que je m'étais régalé jusqu'à m'en retrouver à la limite de l'indigestion.

Quand je gagnai ma chambre pour entamer une sieste réparatrice, j'entendis la voix aigüe de Phinéas qui m'appelait. Je me dirigeai aussitôt vers son tableau :

**- Ah, enfin ! Je ne suis plus tout jeune, pour m'égosiller ainsi pendant des heures ! **pesta-t-il en me voyant. Puis il ajouta, maugréant dans sa barbe :

**- Ah, si j'avais été votre Directeur à Poudlard, je vous aurais appris à obéir plus prestement que ça !**

**- Je ne vous avais pas entendu,** m'excusai-je aussitôt, me retenant de lui répliquer que je n'avais jamais été un Serpent.

**- Il faudrait vous déboucher les oreilles, mon garçon.**

**- J'y songerai,** promis-je. Puis j'enchaînai, coupant court à sa réplique :

**- Je suppose que si vous êtes là, c'est que vous êtes porteur d'un message.**

A ces mots, il reprit contenance, se racla la gorge, puis se décida à me dire ce qui l'amenait :

**- Le Professeur Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard, détenteur de l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe et immense Mage dont les compétences sont reconnues dans le monde entier souhaiterait savoir si vous pourriez vous rendre demain à la Gare de Kings Cross, plus particulièrement sur le Quai 9 ¾ afin d'y accueillir le jeune Harry Potter, Vainqueur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Sauveur de la Pierre Philosophale, Découvreur de la Chambre des Secrets, Combattant de Détraqueurs et Lauréat de la Coupe de Feu, qui souhaiterait venir passer la totalité de ses vacances ici.**

**- Bien sûr, vous pouvez rassurer Dumbledore, je serai à l'arrivée du Poudlard Express et j'accompagnerai Harry jusqu'ici avec plaisir. Merci pour le message Phinéas, **ajoutai-je tandis qu'il sortait de son tableau.

Je gagnai mon lit et plongeai aussitôt dans un sommeil profond qui se trouva interrompu par une voix joyeuse qui retentit depuis l'entrée de la pièce :

**- Mon vieux Lunard, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de ne pas t'avoir averti de la bonne nouvelle. J'étais tellement soulagé et impatient de l'annoncer à Harry que j'en ai oublié de te le dire. Il faut dire aussi qu'étant enfin libre, je n'avais aucune envie de remettre les pieds ici immédiatement. D'ailleurs, je repars, je vais pouvoir enfin aller visiter le Terrier. Ah, et tu es invité aussi, je pense qu'il y a une petite fête ou quelque chose comme ça d'organisée !**

**- Hein ? Quoi ? Manger, non, peux plus... Kreattur cuisine trop bien...** marmonnai-je, pas franchement réveillé.

**- Oh, allez, Lunard, viens ! Tu ne vas pas m'obliger à passer ma première soirée de libre loin de mon meilleur ami quand même ? Et puis, pour de la cuisine de Molly, on a toujours faim ! Moi en tout cas, oui, je mangerai ta part s'il le faut ! Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez, viennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnssssss !**

Tout en parlant ainsi, Sirius me saisit le bras et me tira du lit, puis il m'entraîna dans l'escalier. N'ayant guère le choix, je me laissai faire, me laissant guider, les yeux à moitié ouvert.

Lorsque nous nous trouvâmes sur le perron de la maison, un vent frais me secoua les cheveux, chassant les restes de sommeil qui me tenaillaient encore.

Je sentis le transplanage s'entamer, et fus heureux d'avoir quelque peu digéré, ce qui m'éviterait de rendre mon déjeuner à l'arrivée.

Nous atterrîmes dans le jardin du Terrier, et je laissai Sirius prendre du recul pour observer la construction à l'aspect bancal qu'il avait l'occasion de voir pour la première fois. Pour ma part, je fis le tour de la maison, entendant plusieurs voix qui discutaient joyeusement dans le jardin derrière.

**- Tiens, voilà un convive de plus !** m'interpella gaiement Kingsley dès qu'il me vit, s'interrompant par là même dans son récit. **Sirius n'est pas avec toi ?** ajouta-t-il.

**- Je crois qu'il est en train de chercher à deviner quel sortilège peut être assez puissant pour tenir la maison debout,** répondis-je, amusé, en faisant un clin d'œil à Arthur qui me le rendit, me prouvant par là même qu'il ne l'avait pas mal pris.

**- Bah, de toutes façons, il a partagé un bon bout de ma journée, je peux donc continuer à vous la raconter, **conclut Kingsley tandis que je saluai Arthur, Charlie, Bill, la jeune fille qui se trouvait près de lui et qu'il me présenta comme étant Fleur Delacour, ainsi que Maugrey, Hagrid, Fred, George, Dora et Molly qui sortait de la maison, nous rejoignant. Je m'assis ensuite dans l'une des chaises restées libres, entre les jumeaux et Maugrey, tandis que toute l'attention se portait sur Kingsley, qui venait de reprendre la parole :

**- Donc, ce matin, je salue Sirius et Dumbledore, et je leur indique la salle où aura lieu le procès, et je retourne vers les ascenseurs. En attendant le mien, je regarde autour de moi, et je vois deux personnes qui pénètrent dans l'Atrium. Un jeune homme et une jeune femme, d'une vingtaine d'années environ. Ils semblaient venir pour la première fois. Ils discutaient entre eux à voix basse, commentant chaque chose. Je les ai vaguement vus plier un parchemin... Mais mon élévateur étant là, je me suis empressé de gagner mon bureau, je ne voulais pas louper l'arrivée du Portoloin. **

**Cela faisait à peine dix minutes que j'étais là que je vis un petit homme chauve et plutôt rondouillard arriver, tenant une louche à la main. Heureusement, nous avions été précis dans la destination, si bien qu'il est arrivé dans mon coin du bureau, et que quelques collègues seulement étaient là.**

**Il a aussitôt commencé à demander où il était et à faire des yeux le tour des lieux, cherchant la sortie. Vous auriez vu sa tête, quand il a vu le portrait de Sirius qui était toujours accroché derrière moi ! Quand je me suis retourné, le Sirius de papier était en train de lui faire signe de la main avec un sourire hypocrite, tout en le fusillant du regard, et Pettigrow s'est aussitôt mis à trembler... Il a d'ailleurs pris une tête à la fois concentrée et furieuse... Je crois qu'il aurait bien aimé se métamorphoser pour filer...**

**- Ca, ça devait être drôle à voir !** s'exclama Sirius qui arrivait juste à temps pour imaginer la scène, et s'asseyait près de Dora en s'esclaffant bruyamment.

**- Mais, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se transformer ?** demanda Hagrid, qui n'était pas présent à la réunion de la veille car il se sentait mal à l'aise à l'intérieur du Square Grimmaurd, ayant sans cesse l'impression qu'il allait casser quelque chose avec sa corpulence.

- **Parce qu'on avait prévu le coup,** répondit aussitôt Maugrey. **Normalement, Dobby lui a lancé un sortilège pour l'en empêcher sitôt qu'il est arrivé chez Rogue.**

**- Et vu que la magie des Elfes diffère de celle des Sorciers, seul un Elfe pourrait lever le sortilège,** ajouta Arthur.

**- Comment ça, la magie des Elfes diffère de celle des Sorciers ? ** se demanda Hagrid à voix haute.

**- Les ondes magiques qu'émettent les Elfes n'ont pas la même fréquence que celles que nous émettons. Par exemple, un Elfe n'a nullement besoin de baguette pour pratiquer la magie. Autre exemple : les Elfes peuvent transplaner dans et hors de Poudlard, ce qui n'est pas notre cas,** explicita Arthur.

**- Tu as manqué ta vocation, Papa...** intervint un des jumeaux.

**- Oui, tu aurais dû être prof...** renchérit l'autre.

**- Quoique, je doute que les objets Moldus aient intéressé de nombreux élèves...**

**- Et tu n'aurais pas été assez passionné par d'autres matières pour approfondir tes études...**

**- Oui, tu aurais été au chômage plus qu'autre chose...**

**- Même Dumbledore n'aurait pas pu t'embaucher...**

**- Tout compte fait, mieux vaut que tu travailles au Ministère...**

**- Même si ça te passionne moins...**

**- Oui, comme ça au moins on a mangé à peu près à notre faim jusqu'à maintenant...**

**- Fred, George, ça suffit ! Arrêtez de mésestimer votre père ! **intervint Molly, agacée par la discussion des jumeaux.

**- Et puis moi, je veux entendre la suite de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui,** intervint Charlie.

Etant tous parfaitement d'accord, nous reportâmes naturellement notre attention sur Kingsley, qui reprit son récit.

** - J'ai du insister pour que Pettigrow accepte que je l'accompagne. En même temps, il n'avait guère le choix, à se trouver dans le Bureau des Aurors. Lorsqu'il s'est tourné vers le reste de la pièce, un de mes collègues l'a reconnu. Je l'ai alors salué véhémentement, et je l'ai entraîné en direction de la salle où avait lieu le Procès, en lui détaillant le fait que tu étais là, Sirius. Bref, je ne l'ai pas laissé en placer une pendant tout le trajet.**

**- Et pendant qu'il y était, Dobby s'est occupé de l'empêcher de transplaner... **ajouta Maugrey

**- Je pense qu'il est à Azkaban pour un bout de temps : il subira les Détraqueurs de plein fouet, et sera incapable de s'échapper tout seul. J'espère que la mort de James et de Lily le hantera bien,** conclut Sirius.

Au même moment, on entendit le « crac » caractéristique d'un transplanage : Dobby, ayant entendu son nom lorsque Maugrey l'avait prononcé, venait de nous rejoindre.

En le voyant, Sirius agita machinalement sa baguette, faisant apparaître un siège supplémentaire près de lui, et il invita l'Elfe à s'y assoir.

Les yeux de Dobby s'arrondirent tant qu'ils semblèrent prêts à sortir de leurs orbites.

**- Mais... Mais... Mais... Dobby ne peut pas. Dobby n'est pas v...vo...votre égal, Monsieur ! **s'exclama la petite créature aux oreilles pointues, totalement incrédule.

**- Pas mon égal ? ** s'exclama Patmol, surprenant tout le monde.** Et qu'entends-tu donc par là, Dobby ? Tu n'es peut-être pas un sorcier, mais tu vaux dix mille fois mieux que bien nombre d'entre eux !**

En entendant ces mots, l'Elfe se mit à pleurer :

**- Personne n'a jamais parlé ainsi à Dobby. Vous êtes encore plus extraordinaire que le Magnanime Harry Potter, Monsieur...**

Sirius, visiblement agacé par les pleurs de Dobby et trouvant que l'Elfe en faisait un peu trop, se leva. Il s'approcha de l'Elfe et, le prenant sous les bras, l'assit dans le fauteuil voisin du sien :

**- Voilà ! Là tu es bien !** conclut-il, visiblement satisfait. **Et surtout, si tu as envie d'un coussin ou de quoi que ce soit, n'hésites pas à te servir ! Ce soir, on est tous là pour fêter ma liberté, et sans toi et tes idées follement géniales, rien de tout cela n'aurait été possible ! Alors ce sera aussi ta fête, et il n'y a aucune raison de pleurer pour ça !**

Puis, reprenant soudain son calme tandis que l'Elfe essayait de calmer ses pleurs, il ajouta, voyant qu'il n'y parvenait pas :

**- Allons, cesse de pleurer Dobby ! Je suis sûr que les autres ont envie d'entendre la suite de l'histoire. Pour te résumer le début, tu as tellement bien travaillé que cette saleté de rat traître a été contraint de suivre Kingsley dans la salle où je me trouvais enchaîné à un fauteuil par les soins de ce bon vieux Fudge.**

**- A propos de Fudge, que lui est-il arrivé ?** demanda Arthur. **On ne l'a pas vu de la journée, et des rumeurs circulent disant qu'il aurait été enlevé par Voldemort...**

**- Enlevé par Voldemort, je ne pense pas,** répondit Kingsley, **mais je l'ai vu sur une civière portée par deux Médicomages, et accompagné par Ombrage.**

**- Cette vieille chouette qui tyrannisait les Elfes de Poudlard en nous traitant comme des incapables est à Sainte Mangouste ? ** **Et bien, Dobby sait que la nouvelle va en réjouir quelques-uns, et Dobby souhaite qu'elle y reste le plus longtemps possible ! **s'exclama l'Elfe avant de se précipiter sur la table pour s'y cogner la tête car il avait osé dire du mal d'un sorcier.

Sirius intervint aussitôt :

**- Arrête Dobby ! Je t'interdis de te faire le moindre mal de quelque façon que ce soit pour avoir dit ce que tu pensais d'une personne mauvaise comme elle. Et qu'elle soit sorcière et toi non ne change rien à l'affaire ! Et ne commence pas à me remercier ! **conclut-il, coupant court à la bruyante reconnaissance que l'Elfe s'apprêtait à entamer.

**- Sur une civière ? **

**- En route pour Sainte Mangouste ?**

Les manifestations de surprise avaient fusé autour de la table en entendant cette nouvelle.

Arthur remarqua à voix haute :

**- Lorsque je l'ai croisé ce matin avant le procès, il semblait pourtant en pleine forme. Peut-être un peu rouge, en y réfléchissant, mais il l'est toujours un peu...**

**- Il est devenu complètement fou en voyant Dumbledore,** expliqua calmement Sirius. **Il en est même arrivé à accuser Dumbledore d'être Mangemort...**

**- Hein ?**

**- Quoi !**

**- Mais pourquoi ?**

**- Simplement parce que Dumbledore s'était fait mon avocat, et venait d'oser rappeler que j'avais tué Bellatrix, et surtout que ma chère cousine était l'un des lieutenants de Voldemort,** répondit le chien à cette dernière question dont j'ignorais qui l'avait posée dans le brouhaha naissant, auquel j'avais naturellement participé.

**- C'est complètement fou, cette histoire. Pourvu que Fudge n'ait pas été soumis à l'Inperium, parce que là, on est mal,** remarqua Maugrey.

**- La remarque a aussi été faite ce matin, **ajouta Sirius. **Dumbledore a alors sorti sa baguette et l'a pointée sur Fudge en cherchant à mettre fin au sortilège. A ce moment, Fudge a sauté sur Dumbledore, lui arrachant sa baguette, et s'est retrouvé au sol, de nombreux sorciers ayant sorti leur baguette pour le calmer. Bien qu'immobilisé à terre, il a accusé Dumbledore d'être jaloux de la pureté de son sang. **

A cette simple idée, nous éclatâmes tous de rire, ce qui n'empêcha pas Sirius de continuer, il haussa simplement le ton :

-** Il a même enchaîné en exigeant qu'on coupe la tête de Dumbledore, car il s'était, selon le Ministre, révolté contre ses supérieurs, et méritait donc le même sort qu'un Elfe de Maison en pareil cas.**

A ces mots, Dobby frémit, mais ne dit rien.

**- C'est à ce moment-là que quelqu'un est allé chercher les Médicomages,** conclut Sirius. **Et comme pendant ce temps Ombrage se révoltait contre le sort réservé à Fudge, on lui a suggéré de l'accompagner, ce qu'elle s'est empressée de faire. Toutefois, j'ai eu vraiment peur, car dans la cacophonie produite, Pettigrow a tenté de s'échapper. **

Se tournant vers le premier narrateur de la soirée, il lui dit alors :

**- Je ne sais pas par quel miracle tu étais là, mais tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point j'ai été soulagé de t'entendre l'interpeller, Kingsley.**

**- Ce « miracle » comme tu dis, tu le dois à la jeune fille que j'avais vu un peu plus tôt dans le hall. Elle avait surgi au bureau dix minutes plus tôt, me prévenant que si je ne me hâtais pas, le coupable allait s'échapper.**

Sirius et moi échangeâmes un regard, persuadés qu'il s'agissait d'Alice. Ce qui se confirma bientôt, lorsque nous entendîmes Kingsley préciser, sous les questions des autres, qu'il ignorait qui c'était, mais qu'elle était de petite taille, et arborait de courts cheveux bruns et de surprenants yeux dorés.

**- Hein ? Une voyante ?** S'exclama Maugrey.

**- Probablement,** répondit Kingsley, **car quand j'arrivais devant la salle où avait lieu le procès de Sirius, Pettigrow rasait les murs, s'apprêtant à en sortir dans l'indifférence générale. Je me hâtais de le ré-entraîner dans la salle. Dumbledore s'en aperçut et fit en sorte que le procès reprenne aussitôt. Madame Bones m'ayant permis de rester, je le fis un certain temps, empêchant le coupable de s'échapper une fois de plus.**

**- S'échapper ? Comment ça ?** demanda Fred, surpris.

**- De toutes les façons**, répondit Sirius. **Non seulement Kingsley a encore du le rattraper physiquement, mais il a aussi mis fin aux mensonges de ce sale rat.**

**-C'est Dumbledore qui y a mis fin,** intervint Kingsley.

**- Je sais bien que c'est le Professeur qui l'a beaucoup interrogé, même si l'attitude de Madame Bones a été essentielle,** lui répondit Sirius. **Mais ce qui l'a décrédibilisé, c'est tout de même ta proposition d'aller chercher ma baguette pour tirer au clair si oui ou non j'avais tué les Moldus, coupé son doigt, et détruit sa baguette, qu'il prétendait que je lui avais volé pour essayer de se faire passer comme étant ma victime.**

- **C'est vrai que c'est en entendant ma proposition qu'il a tenté de s'enfuir,** répondit Kingsley.

**- Sauf que cette fois, c'était aux yeux de tous, et ça, ça a changé la donne,** intervint Sirius d'un ton docte qui refusait toute discussion.

**- Il n'a tout de même pas craqué tout de suite,** répondit Kingsley.

**- Ca, c'est plutôt normal pour un Mangemort, surtout que c'est lui qui a tenu le plus longtemps sans se faire prendre,** intervint Maugrey.

**- Tu ne vas tout de même pas l'admirer ? **Se révolta Sirius.

**- Oh, ça, certainement pas ! Ni même dire qu'il était courageux, malgré sa maison à Poudlard, **répondit aussitôt l'ancien Auror. **Simplement, je reconnais qu'il est pugnace, et je ne me pardonne pas que cette ordure m'ait échappé il y a quinze ans. Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit Sirius, mais je m'en veux vraiment de ne pas avoir approfondi l'enquête à l'époque. Aujourd'hui que justice est enfin faite, je me sens quelque peu soulagé, même si rien ne pourra réparer ma faute.**

**- Arrête Maugrey,** s'exclama Sirius. **Tu sais très bien que je ne t'en veux pas. Tout était contre moi, à l'époque, et j'étais tellement anéanti que je n'ai même pas cherché à véritablement me défendre. Si je n'avais pas été si seul, alors peut-être que j'aurais réfléchi à ce qui pouvait semer un doute chez toi et tes collègues, pour que vous poussiez l'enquête pour vérifier ma culpabilité.**

Entendant Sirius, je me mis à culpabiliser à mon tour, me demandant comment je pourrais réparer tout le mal que je lui avais fait. J'étais le seul Maraudeur qu'il lui restait, mais j'avais cru les journaux. Je m'étais fié au qu'en dira-t-on, plutôt qu'à mon propre jugement. J'avais fait confiance à des inconnus plutôt qu'à quelqu'un que je connaissais depuis toujours et en qui je savais que je pouvais avoir confiance.

Ma culpabilité était déjà présente alors même que Sirius se trouvait à Azkaban, mais elle était toutefois différente : à cette époque, je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir su sauver Peter, et de n'avoir pas empêché Sirius d'aller vers les Forces du Mal. Toutefois, cela avait changé il y a deux ans, par une soirée de printemps où, alors que je me trouvais à Poudlard, Harry était venu dans mon bureau et m'avait dit qu'il avait vu Peter sur la Carte du Maraudeur...

A cet instant-là, j'avais compris que j'avais fait erreur sur toute la ligne, et je m'en étais voulu d'avoir abandonné Sirius. Depuis, je passais beaucoup de temps avec lui, allant jusqu'à vivre chez lui lorsque je n'étais pas en mission. Cela m'arrangeait bien vu mes revenus inexistants, mais c'était aussi une manière de rattraper le temps perdu, et d'essayer de me faire pardonner...

Un éclat de rire général me sortit de mes pensées. Je souris en entendant les ventres de Sirius et Kingsley gronder à nouveau. Leur déjeuner semblait loin, pour autant qu'il ait eu lieu.

**- Bien, je crois qu'il est temps de passer à table ! **s'exclama Molly en se levant.

**- Laissez, madame, Dobby va le faire ! **s'écria l'Elfe en sautant sur ses pieds.

**- Non, non ! On y va ! **intervint George, en se levant lui aussi.

**- Tu restes là, Dobby, tu es notre invité**, appuya Fred.

**- Au même titre que tout le monde ici**, conclut Arthur en rejoignant les autres qui se dirigeaient vers la maison.

**- Dobby in... invité ? Par... par... par des sorciers ? Mais Dobby est un Elfe, Messieurs Weasley, Weasley et Weasley ! **

**- Et alors ? Est-ce que ça change quelque chose ? **questionna Bill.

**- Moi, je pense que ça ne change rien du tout**, répondit Charlie.

**- Même si c'est une véritable révolution dans notre monde, je suis parfaitement d'accord**, acquiesça Maugrey.

**- Oui, les Elfes sont comme les sorciers, avec chacun leurs qualités et leurs défauts**, intervint Hagrid de sa voix grave.

**- Et puis, c'est aussi en renforçant nos liens entre créatures magiques qu'on vaincra Voldemort**, ajouta Kingsley.

**- Oui, ce n'est pas l'habit qui fait le moine**, dit calmement Dora.

**- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? **demanda Arthur qui revenait les bras chargés d'assiettes et de couverts.

**- Que ce n'est pas à l'apparence des gens qu'il faut se fier, mais à ce qu'ils sont en eux, à leurs actes. Une expression Moldue, pour dire que ce sont nos choix qui font ce que nous sommes et qui sont importants.**

Elle avait dit cette dernière tirade d'un ton déterminé, en me regardant droit dans les yeux, et je sus qu'elle m'était destinée. Je détournais le regard, lui signifiant ainsi qu'elle m'avait touché.

Dora m'avait en effet avoué ses sentiments à mon égard quelques semaines plus tôt. Je l'avais repoussée avec beaucoup de mal. J'étais en effet moi aussi amoureux d'elle, mais ma condition m'interdisait toute relation intime avec qui que ce soit. Je m'étais donc bien gardé de lui laisser deviner mes sentiments à son égard, et avais rétorqué simplement qu'il était impossible d'aimer un loup-garou. Elle avait bien tenté de me détromper en commençant à énumérer les qualités qu'elle me trouvait, mais j'étais resté sur ma position, mettant en doute ce qu'elle ressentait.

J'avais sincèrement espéré pour elle qu'elle n'éprouve pour moi que des sentiments superficiels et qu'après mon refus, elle m'oublierait vite. Malheureusement, cela ne semblait pas être le cas...

Je fus tiré de mes sombres pensées par l'un des jumeaux, qui posa devant moi un grand verre en me mettant une grande tape dans le dos :

**- A la tienne, Remus !**

L'autre ajouta, en remplissant mon verre d'un liquide ambré :

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a pas d'alcool là-dedans.**

**- Mais pour le reste, ça en a tous les effets : ça nous permet d'oublier tous nos soucis, et ça nous aide à être joyeux. Et ça a bon goût.**

**- Les garçons, qu'est-ce que vous avez encore inventé ?** s'inquiéta Molly, qui arrivait, portant une immense marmite fumante qui sentait délicieusement bon.

**- Ca s'appelle de l'Hydromy, c'est notre dernière invention.**

**- L'idée nous en est venue en entendant une publicité Moldue.**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, Remus, on l'a déjà testée, ce n'est pas toi le cobaye.**

**- Et ce n'est pas dangereux, promis.**

Sur ce, ils cognèrent leurs verres contre celui qu'ils venaient de me mettre en main, et je bus spontanément avec eux.

En buvant, j'eus le sentiment d'avoir oublié quelque chose, mais j'avalais ma première gorgée de boisson avant d'avoir trouvé quoi. C'était doux et sucré, faisant penser à du miel liquide. C'était délicieux, et je pris aussitôt une seconde gorgée, oubliant aussitôt que je cherchais à me souvenir de quelque chose.

Tout en continuant à me régaler, descendant nettement la bouteille dans un laps de temps plutôt court, je regardais, amusé, les jumeaux convaincre Dobby de goûter à leur Hydromy.

Tandis qu'ils ne cessaient de lui affirmer que c'était inoffensif, ils le dévisageaient, visiblement suspicieux :

**- Pourquoi nous dévisages-tu comme ça ?** demanda l'un d'eux.

**- Dobby vous regarde ainsi parce que Dobby se demande ce que vous manigancez.**

**- Nous, manigancer ? Comment ça ?**

**- L'ancien Maître de Dobby disait souvent qu'un cadeau n'est jamais gratuit. Dobby est un Elfe libre, et il préfère refuser un cadeau que de prendre le risque de s'engager à mourir.**

**- Dobby, nous te l'avons dit tout à l'heure, tu es notre invité, et nous te considérons comme un ami.**

**- Même les amis ne font jamais de cadeaux gratuitement**, répliqua l'Elfe, toujours méfiant.

**- Arrête de réfléchir, Dobby, et fais-nous un peu confiance.**

**- Oui, après tout, tu nous connais, on a passé pas mal de temps ensemble à Poudlard.**

**- Tu sais très bien que nos blagues ne sont jamais méchantes.**

**- Enfin, quelquefois, peut-être, mais en tous cas jamais dangereuse pour la santé ou la vie de celui qui les subit.**

**- Et puis, ton raisonnement ne tient pas debout.**

**- Oui, tu oublies qui était ton ancien Maître, et comment il nous considérait.**

**- Nous ne faisions pas franchement partie de ses amis, il me semble.**

**- Comment nous appelait-il déjà, le blondinet ?**

**- Ah, oui, « traîtres à notre sang » tu trouves ça gentil, toi Fred ?**

**- Non, George, pas vraiment. A vrai dire, je trouverais même ça plutôt… méchant. Pas du tout amical, en tout cas…**

**- Enfin bref, je crois qu'on s'éloigne de notre sujet, là.**

**- Oui, c'est vrai. Allez Dobby, fais-nous plaisir, s'il te plaît.**

**- Oui, goûte au moins, on voudrait savoir si notre boisson est au goût des Elfes.**

**- Au goût des Elfes ? Mais, vous voulez la déchéance de mon espèce, ma parole ! Que les Elfes se soûlent et qu'ils ne puissent plus effectuer correctement leurs travaux ! C'est ça que vous attendiez de Dobby, n'est-ce pas ? Mais contrairement aux bruits qui courent à Poudlard même si Dobby est un Elfe libre, il est un Elfe digne, et il refuse de vous aider dans votre entreprise !**

S'étant exprimé ainsi, l'Elfe croisa les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air décidé, et détourna la tête, fuyant le regard des jumeaux.

Curieux, moi aussi, de voir comment l'Elfe réagirait en ayant bu de l'Hydromy et ainsi, sauf erreur de ma part, oublié qu'il nous était soi-disant inférieur, je me levai et, attrapant ma chaise, je m'assis juste en face de lui, et le regardais droit dans les yeux :

**- Dobby, je te propose une chose : respirer mon haleine, et si tu y sens honnêtement, la moindre once d'alcool, je te promets de te laisser tranquille. **

**- Seriez-vous de mèche avec eux, Monsieur ?** me demanda l'Elfe.

**- Je ne suis de mèche avec personne, Dobby, et je pense que tu me connais suffisamment pour savoir que je ne cautionnerai pas un projet tel que celui que tu viens de décrire. Je te propose de sentir mon haleine avant de goûter à cette boisson, en sachant que j'en ai déjà bu presque un demi-litre.**

**- Très bien, Monsieur, puisque vous insistez… **se résigna l'Elfe.

Je pris alors grandement mon souffle et lui soufflais droit dans le nez. L'Elfe avait fermé les yeux, sans doute pour mieux se concentrer sur les odeurs qui l'entouraient.

Je le vis battre gaiement des oreilles, puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un air joyeux, tandis qu'il s'exclama :

**- Ca sent le miel, la rose et la framboise, j'en veux, j'en veux j'en veux !**

Sur ce, il empoigna la bouteille que tenait l'un des jumeaux, et, penchant la tête en arrière, en vida la moitié directement dans sa gorge. Il reposa la bouteille tandis que de la fumée arc-en-ciel lui sortait des oreilles durant quelques instants, puis il sauta sur ses pieds en s'exclamant :

**- C'est trop bon !**

Puis, il se dirigeât droit vers Sirius, et, s'adressant directement à lui, s'exclama :

**- Sirius, il faut absolument inviter Kreattur, je veux lui faire goûter ça, c'est trop bon !**

Mon ami d'enfance, qui avait déjà quelques Whisky-Pur-Feu à son actif, regarda l'Elfe et, sans faire la moindre histoire, il appela simplement l'Elfe du Square Grimmaurd.

Dobby battit des mains tandis qu'un « pop » sonore retentissait. Notre Elfe joyeux se dirigeât aussitôt vivement vers son congénère.

**- Que veut le Maître à Kreattur ?** demanda le nouvel arrivant qui regardait autour de lui, cherchant à prendre la mesure de la situation.

**- Sirius ne te veut rien du tout, **répondit aussitôt Dobby.** Je lui ai simplement demandé de t'appeler parce que je souhaitais te voir. Je voudrais te faire goûter… ça ! **conclut l'Elfe en claquant dans ses doigts en direction de la bouteille, qui atterrit aussitôt dans sa main.

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? **

**- Un mélange que je viens d'avoir l'occasion de déguster pour la première fois de ma vie. Et je te promets que tu ne crains rien, ça ne fait rien du tout.**

**- Rien du tout, rien du tout, Kreattur trouve Dobby bien enthousiaste**, maugréa l'Elfe.

**- Oui, je suis enthousiaste. Je ne sais pas si c'est la bonne nouvelle de l'hospitalisation de cette vieille toupie ou le fait d'être invité à dîner par des sorciers, ou bien cette merveilleuse boisson, ou encore un mélange des trois, mais il est certain que je suis enthousiaste. C'est une grande journée aujourd'hui, qui restera à jamais gravée dans l'Histoire des Elfes. En plus, mon plan a réussi, et Sirius est libre, et rien que ça, ça mérite d'être heureux, non ?**

**- Oui, c'est vrai, mais je me demande si cette boisson n'y est pas quand même pour quelque chose… **marmonna Kreattur.

**- Mais non, elle n'y est pour rien du tout ! Elle est juste délicieuse, et ça rajoute donc du plaisir au plaisir. Allez, goûte ! Goûte ! Goûte ! Goûte ! Goûte ! Goûûûûûûûûûte ! **s'exclama Dobby en sautillant tout autour de son congénère (N/A : Alice, sort de ce corps mdr).

Kreattur finit par saisir la bouteille au bout de quelques instants, et en fit tomber une seule goutte dans sa bouche. Il semblait visiblement méfiant, mais avait visiblement compris que ce serait le seul moyen de calmer son semblable dont il semblait voir du mal à supporter l'agitation.

Toutefois, à peine la goutte avait-elle effleuré sa langue que ses yeux se mirent à pétiller. Il en prit aussitôt une grande lampée, se mettant lui aussi à fumer des oreilles. Se tournant vers Dobby, il lui donna alors son impression :

**- Chocolat, menthe et fraise des bois, tu avais raison, c'est délexquisavouricieux ! Comment ça s'appelle ?**

**- C'est notre dernière invention, nous l'avons baptisée Hydromy**, intervint alors George en s'avançant.

**- C'est simplement une boisson qui rend joyeux, sans le moindre danger, puisqu'elle est absolument sans alcool**, ajouta Fred.

**- Bravo George, Bravo Fred, je vous félicite, c'est sublime ! **s'exclama alors Kreattur en s'avançant vers eux, et en leur serrant vigoureusement la main.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, quelque peu surpris du changement d'attitude de l'Elfe, mais le remercièrent vivement, visiblement heureux de leur réussite.

Kreattur voulant que Dobby lui raconte comment s'était passée sa mission, les deux Elfes s'assirent l'un vers l'autre et se mirent à discuter à voix basse, tout en se servant et en mangeant exactement comme nous. Le dernier arrivé s'était senti quelque peu déstabilisé par la situation nouvelle, mais lorsqu'il constata qu'aucun des présents ne lui en voulait de se servir ainsi à la table des sorciers, il se sentit aussitôt à l'aise.

Une question de Maugrey attira mon attention, si bien que je reportai mon intérêt sur la discussion de mes voisins, cessant d'écouter les Elfes au bout de quelques instants :

**- Je me demande comment les gens vont réagir à l'innocence de Sirius.**

**- Moi aussi, d'autant plus que je doute de la manière dont ce sera annoncé à la communauté sorcière,** ajouta Arthur.

**- Que veux-tu dire ?** lui demanda son épouse.

**- Que je crains que « l'affaire » ait été couverte pour **_**La Gazette**_** par Rita Skeeter.**

**- Quoi ? **m'exclamai-je, recrachant la gorgée d'Hydromy que je m'apprêtais à avaler.

**- Comment sais-tu ça ? **demanda Fred.

**- Ne me dis pas qu'elle était là, **ajouta George.

**- Si, je l'ai vu. **répondit Arthur.** Et elle s'est empressée de prendre Pettigrow en photo quand il est sorti, encadré par les Aurors.**

**- Tu aurais du mettre cette traînée dehors**, grogna Maugrey.

**- En tant que fonctionnaire du Ministère, nous devons respecter la liberté de la presse, et les laisser faire leur travail comme ils l'entendent**, rappela Kingsley.

**- C'est bien ce qui m'a arrêté**, répondit Arthur.

**- N'empêche qu'elle risque de faire du mal**, conclus-je.

**- Ca, c'est vrai**, m'approuva Molly. **Il n'y a qu'à voir comment la plupart des gens ont cru les inepties qu'elle a écrites sur Harry l'an dernier. Si elle s'en prend à Sirius...**

**- Oh, ça suffit ! **intervint alors ce dernier, qui avait déjà passablement bu. **On est là pour faire la fête, pas pour nous soucier du lendemain ! Vous êtes trop sérieux ! Moi je propose qu'on joue à Action ou Vérité, ça vous changera les idées !**

Nous nous regardâmes, surpris par cette proposition quelque peu enfantine, ne sachant quoi répondre.

**- Bon, qui ne dit mot consent ! **s'exclama Sirius. **Puisque c'est moi qui a eu l'idée, c'est moi qui commence,** ajouta-t-il joyeusement en agitant sa baguette. **Fred, Action ou Vérité ?**

**- Action !** s'exclama aussitôt le rouquin en sautant sur ses pieds.

**- Très bien !** déclara Sirius.

S'emparant d'une petite cuillère, il la tendit à Fred, puis attira un œuf cru à lui, qu'il remit également au jeune homme en lui expliquant :

**- Nous allons commencer par un jeu Moldu assez simple. Tu vas devoir monter au grenier puis redescendre, faire une fois le tour de la maison et revenir ici, le tout en courant, et sans casser l'œuf, qui reposera dans la cuillère que tu tiendras entre tes lèvres. Bien sûr, le tout sans utiliser de magie. Si tu n'y parviens pas, tu auras un gage. Je vais t'accompagner pour vérifier l'accomplissement de ta tâche.**

**- Je viens aussi ! **s'exclama George.

**- Je vous suis**, ajoutai-je, amusé par l'idée.

**- Moi aussi**, approuva Bill.

**- Je veux assister à ça !** s'écria Charlie.

**- Tous ceux qui le souhaitent peuvent venir**, approuva Sirius, visiblement ravi d'avoir ainsi suscité l'enthousiasme. **Mais je préfèrerais qu'on laisse nos baguettes ici, comme ça on sera plus sûr que personne ne l'aide discrètement.**

Acceptant d'un hochement de tête, nous posâmes tous nos baguettes sur la table, puis emboitâmes de concert le pas à Fred, qui venait de s'élancer en trottinant.

**- C'est ça que tu appelles courir ?** s'exclama Sirius au bout de quelques mètres. **Même un chien va plus vite que toi, malgré ses petites pattes !**

Sur ce, il se métamorphosa et distança Fred en quelques instants, puis se retourna et se mit à aboyer.

George fit un clin d'œil à son frère et ramassa un bâton qu'il lui tendit. Fred, comprenant aussitôt où son frère voulait en venir, regarda Sirius et lança le bâton loin derrière lui.

Patmol, acceptant de rentrer dans le jeu, courut chercher le bâton, se laissant ainsi, de fait, dépasser par Fred, qu'il rattrapa quelques instants plus tard. Il s'assit devant lui, le bâton dans la gueule, faisant le beau et remuant la queue, comme un bon toutou, nous faisant tous rire.

Fred lui reprit le bâton et le lança nettement plus fort, faisant du même coup courir Patmol jusqu'à l'autre bout du jardin, ce qui permit à Fred d'être le premier à franchir le seuil de la maison.

Nous venions à peine d'y pénétrer tous lorsque nous entendîmes la voix amusée de Molly retentir :

**- Pas de saletés canines dans ma maison, s'il te plaît Sirius !**

**- Je me suis douché ce matin, mon pelage est propre,** répliqua celui-ci quelques instants plus tard, avant de nous rejoindre en riant sous sa forme humaine.

Fred, quant à lui, entamait l'ascension de l'escalier, cherchant à ne pas ralentir l'allure, ce qui faisait trembler l'œuf. Il parvint toutefois à monter jusqu'au grenier, et même à passer par la trappe sans le faire choir.

Arrivant au sommet de la maison, Sirius regarda autour de lui avec une curiosité certaine, détaillant les vieux objets qui formaient un véritable capharnaüm. Toutefois, la goule se mit à hurler, nous chassant rapidement des lieux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous revenions nous asseoir autour de la table après avoir fait le tour de la maison en discutant gaiement, devançant Fred de quelques mètres.

Celui-ci, se sentant arrivé, prêta d'avantage d'attention aux propos de son jumeau qui l'accompagnait, et trébucha sur un caillou qui dépassait légèrement du sol, faisant tomber l'œuf.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à devoir boire un verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu cul-sec, malgré les protestations d'une Molly devenue impuissante depuis que ses fils étaient majeurs. Cela se passa sous les encouragements de Sirius, qui l'accompagna, de même que les suivants, fêtant ainsi les défis gagnés et encourageant les perdants.

Notre soirée continua sur le même mode, gaiement. Même les Elfes eurent leur défi, Dobby devant nous conter une de leurs légendes secrètes tandis que Kreattur dut aider son congénère à revêtir un costume trois pièces que Maugrey venait de lui faire sur mesure.

Un des moments les plus drôles fut sans doute de voir un Patmol totalement ivre lorsqu'il dut attraper trois gnomes et que ceux-ci lui filaient entre les pattes, l'un d'eux ayant même l'audace de sauter sur le dos du grand chien noir, réussissant à le chevaucher durant quelques minutes.

Lorsque tout le monde fut parti et que les Weasley eux-mêmes étaient partis se coucher peu avant l'aube, je parvins enfin à convaincre mon ami de rentrer, et je le ramenai au Square Grimmaurd avec l'aide des deux Elfes.

* * *

_**Et oui, le chapitre est déjà terminé... Le prochain est du point de vue d'Harry, et ensuite on revient à Sirius de façon plutôt soutenue (pour au moins deux chapitres, dont celui où il découvre la nature des Cullen... c'est le 9, celui qui me donne du fil à retordre dont je parlais au début).**_

_**Sinon, j'ai constaté une petite baisse de review : ai-je perdu des lectrices, ou n'avez-vous simplement pas pris le temps de m'en laisser une –à moins que vous n'ayez rien de spécial à dire ? Bref, si ça peut vous aider : avez-vous trouvé l'indice pour la suite dont je parlais au début ? Et si vous pensez que oui, quelle suite imaginez-vous ?**_

_**Réponse aux Reviews**__** :**_

**mimi 72**** :** _**Coucou, **_

_**Merci beaucoup pour ta review, tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point j'ai pu être soulagée en la lisant ! Tu attendais tellement le point de vue de Harry que je craignais vraiment de te décevoir !Moi aussi, je me suis beaucoup amusée quand j'ai écrit Ron se faisant couvrir de bave de chien (à vrai dire, c'est le premier passage du chapitre que j'ai examiné en détail, et j'ai donc commencé l'écriture par ce passage... quand je dis que je n'écris pas dans l'ordre^^). De quel parchemin parles-tu par contre ?Quant à voir le trio interagir avec les vampires, il faudra encore patienter quelque peu, il va d'abord se passer d'autres choses... (je me demande par moments si je n'ai pas trop d'idées^^). Mais promis, quand les vampires seront enfin arrivés dans le monde des sorciers, on va beaucoup les voir.**_

**elo-dide**_** : ravie que le chapitre 6 t'ai plu. J'espère que tu auras aussi apprécié le 7, que tu viens de lire^^.**_

**Victoria Shaw**_**: Merci beaucoup. C'est un plaisir pour moi aussi de disucter de la suite avec toi, d'autant que tu me donnes des idées :p**_

_**Mais là, je crois que je vais déjà écrire avec toutes les idées que j'ai, sinon je ne m'en sortirai jamais^^. Même si certains mois de ma chronologie sont moins plein que d'autres... lol**_

_**Bisoux et MERCI BEAUCOUP (et oui, encore une fois) pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi, et pour cette fic qui ne serait vraiment pas du tout la même sans toi...**_

**Haley Black**_** : Coucou !**_

_**Merci beaucoup d'être venue sur mon chapitre, et pardon de ne pas avoir pris le temps de te laisser une review. Même pas pris le temps d'aller lire ton OS, encore... (honte à moi). En fait, je voudrais réussir à reprendre de l'avance dans cette fic'-ci, et du coup j'y consacre tout mon temps libre. Même mes rêves, et quand j'ai rêvé un passage, j'ai trop besoin de l'écrire le matin (à m'en mettre en retard au boulot...).**_

_**Donc je ne lis plus guère (à part quand j'ai une alerte mail de toi...Mais comme j'ai pas d'alerte sur tes OS, ben voilà...). Promis, dès que le chapitre 9 de NA est terminé, je vais voir (et je termine mon OS qui fait suite aux tiens, aussi...)**_

_**Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments, qui sont vraiment encourageants. Malefoy revient dans le chapitre suivant, et j'espère que je ne l'aurai pas trop mal fait non plus, qu'il ne te décevra pas... **_

_**A Bientôt**_

_**Bisous**_


	8. Chapter 8

Salut tout le monde !

Comment ça va bien ?

Merci à ma nouvelle fidèle lectrice qui a ajouté cette histoire dans ses alertes, ravie que ça te plaise !

Dans le chapitre que vous vous apprêtez à lire, ça ne démarre pas vraiment. Mais j'avais envie de prolonger un peu les réactions sorcières à l'innocence de Sirius, et je me suis toujours demandé ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans le Poudlard Express quand il rentre à Londres, donc je me suis amusée avec ça. En faisant un gros clin d'œil à la suite de ma fic, mais franchement ça m'étonnerait que vous le deviniez (vous comprendrez un peu plus loin dans l'histoire ce que je veux dire).

Quelques petites précisions suite aux reviews pour lesquelles je vous remercie beaucoup et auxquelles je réponds en fin de chapitre :

- le parchemin envoyé sous forme d'avion dans la salle du jugement de Sirius, est bien à destination d'Aro (c'est lui qu'Alice avait dessiné la veille). Il n'y a effectivement rien d'écrit dessus, mais il a été manipulé par Alice et Edward, ce qu'Aro sent tout de suite, avec son odorat surdéveloppé. Autrement dit, une manière discrète de l'informer qu'ils sont là (et qui n'est pas explicité dans le point de vue sorcier puisque les sorciers ne comprennent pas ce qui se passent –mais ils n'y accordent pas spécialement d'importance puisqu'ils prennent juste ça pour une mauvaise blague). Je comptais expliciter ce point dans le point de vue vampires (et ne me demandez pas quand est-ce qu'il sera publié, il n'est pas écrit pour l'instant), mais comme vous vous posez des questions...

- l'Hydromy est effectivement une boisson qui change de goût selon la personne qui la boit, pour prendre votre goût préféré. Donc tout le monde l'aime, et c'est à son goût qu'on devient accro^^. Et elle a un effet « oubliettes » partiel, puisqu'elle fait oublier, non pas qui on est, mais nos soucis (l'anormalité d'être invité par des Sorciers pour des Elfes par exemple). Donc elle aide à se détendre et être joyeux. Rien de plus pour l'instant derrière ma tête, mais ça viendra peut-être...

- plusieurs d'entre vous ayant apprécié le « action / vérité », je précise que cette idée est de Vic' (quand je vous dis qu'en plus de me corriger elle me donne des idées géniales^^) Merci beaucoup à toi vraiment.

Sur ce, bonne lecture (et bonne rigolade je pense –en tous cas moi je me suis amusée en l'écrivant)

* * *

**Chapitre 8**** (Point de vue de Harry) :**

Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillé par le bruit que firent mes camarades en se levant. Mettant mes lunettes, je regardai ma montre et constatai qu'il était déjà 08h00.

Je m'étirai et me levai aussitôt, puis fis une brève toilette et m'habillai prestement, avant de me rendre dans la Grande Salle.

J'y retrouvai un Ron hilare : il venait d'aller se faire soigner à l'infirmerie et Madame Pomfresh lui avait donné un pot d'onguent passant du violet au turquoise puis du turquoise au violet en permanence : c'était la pâte assez épaisse qu'elle appliquait sur ses blessures deux fois par jour afin qu'il n'en garde pas de cicatrices, et qu'il devrait continuer à utiliser au début des vacances par précaution.

Mais ce n'était pas ça qui le faisait rire et entraînait une bonne partie de notre table dans un joyeux brouhaha provoqué par son récit : lorsqu'il était arrivé à l'infirmerie, il y avait trouvé Goyle. Le Serpentard avait les mains rougies et légèrement boursoufflées, et se plaignait d'avoir mal aux bras.

Il avait également les yeux rouges et bouffis, ayant apparemment passé toute la nuit à récurer l'ensemble des chaudrons du Professeur Rogue, et ce sans la moindre baguette magique. Ce tableau était d'autant plus amusant que l'infirmière, tout en lui appliquant un onguent pour faire disparaître les irritations dues à une exposition prolongée et directe au produit ménager, lui avait répliqué qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour les courbatures, que cela allait faire le plus grand bien à ses muscles.

Lorsqu'il avait tenté de protester, elle l'avait mis dehors en lui disant qu'elle avait à présent à s'occuper de sérieux blessés, et Goyle avait jeté un regard mauvais à Ron en passant devant lui, ce dont le Gryffondor se moquait éperdument.

A l'instant même où Ron termina son histoire, les hiboux entrèrent dans la salle, apportant le courrier. Je regardai parmi les oiseaux, mais ne vis pas Hedwige.

Je retournai donc à mon petit déjeuner, indifférent à la chouette qui se posait devant Hermione, lui apportant _La Gazette du sorcier_comme tous les matins. Je ne fis pas davantage attention aux critiques de Ron, quotidiennes elles aussi :

**- Je me demande pourquoi tu lis encore ce torchon, Hermione.**

**- Parce que ce torchon, comme tu dis, est la principale source d'information des sorciers, et que je tiens à savoir ce qui se passe en dehors du château.**

**- Informations, informations... Ils ne disent rien de ce qui se passe vraiment, là-dedans. Ils n'ont même pas parlé de ce qui s'est passé au Ministère, alors que Tu-Sais-Qui y est venu...**

A cet instant, Hermione poussa un cri. Elle venait de déplier le journal et le regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Relevant la tête, je jetai un coup d'œil à la une, et je compris aussitôt : en plein milieu de la page s'étalaient deux portraits : le premier était celui de Sirius, enchaîné à un siège que je connaissais bien pour m'y être retrouvé assis moins d'un plus tôt. Il était si efficacement immobilisé qu'on aurait pu croire à une photographie Moldue, si ses yeux n'avaient pas regardé sans cesse de tous côtés. La seconde image représentait Queudver. Il se trouvait à la sortie de la salle, le regard terrifié, encadré par deux Aurors qui le tenaient fermement et s'agitait dans tous sens, semblant chercher à tromper leur vigilance par tous les moyens en sa possession.

Au-dessus de ces représentations, le titre du journal : _**D'APRES VOUS, LEQUEL EST INNOCENT ?**_

Et en-dessous, en plus petit :_**voir article de notre envoyée spéciale page 2.**_

Hermione ouvrit aussitôt le journal, et nous fit la lecture de l'article à voix basse :

_**D'APRES VOUS, LEQUEL EST INNOCENT ?**_

_**par notre Envoyée spéciale Ekira Treets**_

_**Hier matin, je pénétrai dans le Ministère de la Magie, cherchant de quoi vous intéresser, mes chers lecteurs, et ne sachant pas encore que j'allais assister à une suite d'évènements plus rocambolesques les uns que les autres.**_

_**Voyant le vieux Professeur Dumbledore franchir les portes de l'Atrium, je décidai de le suivre, d'autant plus intéressée que la personne qui l'accompagnait me semblait être un criminel recherché depuis plusieurs années : Sirius Black.**_

_**C'est derrière eux que j'arrivai dans une de ces anciennes et vétustes salles du Ministère, de celles qui n'ont pas été utilisées depuis les procès des partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui il y a quinze ans. A ma grande surprise, j'y aperçus Monsieur le Ministre de la Magie, Cornélius Fudge en personne, entouré des membres du Magenmagot au grand complet.**_

_**Je m'installas confortablement, curieuse de savoir ce que faisait au Ministère et apparemment en liberté qui plus est, un des plus horribles criminels que notre monde ait connu. Je vous rappelle qu'il a assassiné de sang-froid et gratuitement plusieurs Moldus alors que les Aurors arrivaient pour l'arrêter, ce dont il était parfaitement conscient.**_

_**Sans doute une façon pour lui de rendre un ultime hommage à son Maître, alors que Vous-Savez-Qui venait pourtant de disparaître dans des circonstances mystérieuses. **_

_**Je m'aperçus rapidement que le naïf Directeur de Poudlard défendait véhémentement ce criminel, allant jusqu'à protester lorsque le seul évadé d'Azkaban à ce jour se retrouva enchaîné à son siège. **_

_**Soudain, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un grand sorcier que nous n'avions pas vu depuis longtemps : Peter Pettigrow. Il était accompagné d'un Auror, qui racontait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il avait du fournir de grands efforts pour retrouver la victime de Black, et surtout pour la convaincre de témoigner. **_

_**Peter semblait en effet terrorisé, n'osant visiblement pas regarder son bureau.**_

_**Toutefois, le Ministre de la Magie eut soudain un malaise, nécessitant l'intervention de Médicomages qui décidèrent de l'hospitaliser. Sans doute Cornélius Fudge était-il surmené et l'émotion de revoir son cher ami vivant après de si nombreuses années a-t-elle été trop forte. Cependant, les Médicomages ne se prononcent pas sur ce qui a provoqué le malaise du Ministre ni sur le temps que durera son hospitalisation. **_

_**Il a donc été décidé que Rufus Scrimgeour, Directeur du Département des Aurors, le remplacerait dans sa fonction de Ministre le temps de la convalescence de Cornelius Fudge. Le poste du Directeur du Département des Aurors sera occupé pendant ce temps-là, par un illustre inconnu : Kingsley Shaklebolt.**_

_**Pour en revenir aux évènements de ce matin, lorsque Dolores Ombrage eut quitté la salle accompagnant notre cher Ministre afin qu'il ne soit pas seul, le procès du criminel reprit, sous l'impulsion de la Présidente du Département de la Justice Magique.**_

_**La première décision de celle-ci fut de décider que le Procès aurait lieu à huis clos, obligeant votre humble servante à quitter la salle. Je ne pourrais donc vous dire ce qui s'est passé exactement, mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'une heure plus tard, Peter Pettigrow sortait, encadré par deux Aurors et clamant son innocence, tandis que Sirius Black repartait libre, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. Alors, mes chers lecteurs, à vous de juger. Une erreur judiciaire a-t-elle été enfin réparée quinze ans plus tard, ou un Mangemort a-t-il réussi à convaincre Dumbledore de le faire libérer ?**_

Ayant terminé de lire l'article, Hermione se tut. Elle semblait se retenir à grand-peine d'exploser de rage, et Ron et moi fulminions également.

**- On dirait qu'il a été écrit par Skeeter****,** remarqua Ron.

Je levai les yeux en même temps que lui, regardant brièvement le nom de la journaliste, qui n'était pas celui auquel je pensais.

Je remarquai toutefois qu'Hermione fronçait les sourcils, signe chez elle d'une intense réflexion. Elle n'avait pas quitté le journal des yeux et lança soudain :

**- Non, mais elle se fiche de moi !**

**- Que se passe-t-il ?** demandai-je.

**- De qui parles-tu ? **questionna Ron simultanément.

Nous échangeâmes un regard, prêts à répéter nos questions, sans le faire ensemble, cette fois-ci. Toutefois, Hermione, ayant parfaitement deviné le sens de nos paroles, ne nous en laissa pas le temps :

**- Elle a utilisé un anagramme ! Sans doute me croit-elle trop bête pour m'en apercevoir. Mais elle a oublié de modifier son style**, conclut-elle avec un sourire mauvais.

Ayant été à l'école Moldue relativement longtemps, je commençai à deviner de quoi Hermione pouvait parler, et je vérifiai d'un coup d'œil que mes souvenirs étaient exacts, ce qui était le cas.

Ron pour sa part était totalement perdu à en croire les points d'interrogation qui se multipliaient dans ses yeux.

**- Je parle de Skeeter, Ron**, lui dit Hermione, cherchant à lui faire comprendre.

**- Mais, ce n'est pas elle qui a écrit cette série d'inepties**, répondit-il aussitôt.

**- Si, justement. Elle a simplement mélangé les lettres de son nom et de son prénom, en espérant qu'on ne la reconnaîtrait pas.** **Malheureusement pour elle, les anagrammes sont un jeu couramment pratiqué à l'école primaire Moldue,** conclut-elle férocement.

Sortant sa baguette, elle l'agita au-dessus du journal, remettant les lettres dans l'ordre habituel et prouvant ainsi ses dires, sous les yeux surpris de Ron.

Lorsque nous montâmes dans le Poudlard Express quelques heures plus tard, notre amie fulminait toujours autant. Elle n'avait en effet trouvé aucun moyen qu'elle considérait comme fiable pour se venger de Skeeter, et pestait également contre Ron et moi. Nous avions en effet cessé de l'aider depuis un peu plus d'une heure, lassés de l'entendre réfuter systématiquement nos idées d'un ton catégorique sitôt que nous les avions formulées.

Ce qui m'agaçait le plus était le fait que depuis que nous avions renoncé à l'aider, Hermione nous accusait d'être indifférents à ce qui arrivait à Sirius.

J'étais bien évidemment furieux de la façon dont était rédigé ce torchon, d'autant plus crédible qu'il s'appuyait sur des faits réels et vérifiables. J'avais beaucoup de mal à supporter que l'innocence de Sirius soit ainsi remise en cause. Aussi broyai-je plutôt du noir, lorsque j'entendis la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir. Espérant que ce ne serait pas Malefoy, je tournai la tête et vis Lee Jordan qui nous regardait, hilare.

Il observa quelques instants mon air sombre, la figure ennuyée de Ron et la mine furieuse d'Hermione, puis s'exclama :

**- Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous faites une tête pareille, tous les trois, mais si j'étais vous, je viendrai plutôt dans le couloir, le spectacle en vaut la peine !**

**- Que se passe-t-il ?** demanda Ron, tandis que je me dirigeai déjà vers la porte, voulant me rendre compte par moi-même.

**- Malefoy est venu me voir ce matin**, chuchota Lee en guise de réponse.

**- Quoi ?** m'exclamai-je, surpris.

**- Pourquoi ? **

**- Il voulait des farces et attrapes provenant de chez tes frères**, répondit-il à la question qui venait de lui être posée.

**- Malefoy, faire des farces ! On aura tout vu ! **lança Hermione qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de notre camarade.

**- Moi aussi, cela m'a surpris**, avoua Lee en lui souriant.** Mais je lui ai donné tout ce qui me restait. Et je trouve le résultat plutôt réussi, si vous voulez mon avis.**

Notre curiosité à présent éveillée, nous emboitâmes le pas à notre aîné, et éclatâmes de rire sitôt la porte franchie : devant nous se tenait un Serpentard au visage rouge et bouffi, les cheveux en pétard et d'une étrange couleur bleu électrique.

Il se manifestait bruyamment, ne cessait de réclamer d'une voix forte des bonbons qu'il engloutissait par poignées, changeant d'apparence à chaque fois qu'il en avalait un, tel un véritable Métamorphomage.

**- Ah tiens, je ne connaissais pas ceux-là, ils ont un effet plutôt original**, commenta Lee.

**- Comment ça, tu ne connaissais pas ? **s'exclama Hermione.

**- Et non, tous ceux qui me restaient étaient des prototypes que Fred et George m'avaient fait livrer ce matin même.**

**- L'avantage des prototypes**, intervint Ginny, **c'est qu'on ne risque pas de se faire prendre. Et vu que Fred et George les testent sur eux, ils ne devraient pas être dangereux pour la santé.**

**- Mais**, demanda Ron, **si tu découvres l'effet de ceux-ci que faisait Goyle avant que tu viennes nous chercher ?**

**- Il se contorsionnait dans tous les sens, faisant des nœuds avec ses bras et ses jambes, tel un mollusque**, expliqua Lee. **Mais je doute que le spectacle soit terminé...**

A cet instant, Gregory empoigna un bonbon d'une nouvelle sorte : plutôt informe, il était d'une couleur sombre. A peine l'eut-il avalé qu'il commença à se déformer en tous sens. Quelques instants plus tard, nous avions face à nous un hibou au plumage gris ardoise.

Celui-ci tourna la tête, nous dévisageant tour à tour, puis se dirigea vers le tas de bonbons tombés au sol en battant des ailes pour aller plus vite. Quelques instants plus tard, il en picora un marron et se transforma aussitôt en un chat brun. Totalement indifférent aux éclats de rire qui l'entouraient, celui-ci se mit à jouer avec l'un des bonbons, et posa involontairement l'extrémité de sa queue sur l'objet de sa convoitise. Il saisit aussitôt sa queue entre ses pattes avant et se mit aussitôt à tourner sur lui-même, semblant chercher à pousser sa queue de son chemin à l'aide de ses pattes.

**- Même sous sa forme animale, il est toujours aussi bête !** s'exclama Ron, hilare.

J'acquiesçai, puis regardai autour de moi, surpris de ne pas entendre Hermione nous réprimander pour avoir osé nous moquer d'un élève. Je l'aperçus un peu plus loin, en train de parler à Lee, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Je me demandais ce qui se passait, lorsque Ron me tapa sur le bras :

**- Regarde Harry ! Le renard ! Tu ne le trouves pas magnifique ?**

Me retournant, je vis que le chat arborait à présent un long museau pointu et une magnifique queue rousse terminée par un pinceau de poils blancs.

**- C'est vrai qu'il est beau**, répondis-je.** Mais les autres animaux étaient très réussis aussi.**

L'animal se pavana, semblant nous laisser admirer son pelage quelques secondes. Puis, avisant un petit tas vert entre ses pattes, il l'avala.

Je le regardais, curieux de voir en quoi il allait à présent se métamorphoser. Toutefois, je ne le vis pas, et à en croire les visages de mes camarades, eux aussi l'avaient perdu de vue. Nous nous accroupîmes les uns après les autres, prenant garde de ne pas bouger nos pieds et scrutant la semi-obscurité qui régnait au sol, les fenêtres du train ne descendant pas si bas. Soudain, alors que nous le cherchions depuis quelques minutes, quelqu'un s'exclama :

**- Là ! Une grenouille !**

**- Beuark ! **s'exclamèrent plusieurs filles.

**- Pourquoi cela vous dégoûte ?** s'étonna Ginny, à quelques mètres de nous.

**- Ca se nourrit d'insectes !** s'exclama une voix.

**- Et c'est plein de bave !** ajouta Pansy.

**- Ce n'est pas non plus une limace,** rétorqua la Gryffondor. Puis, tendant la main devant elle, elle ajouta : **Viens là, Goyle, ça évitera qu'on te marche dessus.**

Entendant cette proposition, la grenouille regarda Ginny en ouvrant des yeux immenses puis bondit en arrière, cherchant à s'éloigner le plus possible de la jeune fille. La seule chose qui l'arrêta fut ma jambe, dans laquelle il se cogna, dans un rire général.

**- Et bien, Gregory, tu changes de camp ?** lui demanda ironiquement Malefoy.

A ces mots, la grenouille refit un bond, et se retrouva dans la main grande ouverte d'Hermione, qui nous avait rejoints.

**- Une Sang-De-Bourbe, maintenant, de mieux en mieux,** approuva Pansy, déclenchant l'hilarité générale parmi les Serpents, tandis que nous autres grognions sous l'injure qui venait d'être faite à Hermione.

La grenouille s'empressa de sauter à terre, empêchant par là-même la bagarre de démarrer, car nous l'avions perdu de vue, et aucun de vous ne voulait prendre le risque de l'écraser.

Nous reprîmes donc nos recherches, et finîmes par apercevoir un lézard qui prenait un bain de soleil sur le bord de l'une des fenêtres du train, par laquelle nous apercevions Londres. Nous étions presque arrivés, et décidâmes donc de rentrer dans nos compartiments respectifs afin de quitter nos robes de sorciers pour éviter d'attirer l'attention sur nous lorsque nous serions dans la gare.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous ressortîmes de notre compartiment, traînant péniblement nos valises derrière nous.

Nous fûmes toutefois rapidement stoppés par le monde qui se trouvait devant nous, et nous dûmes patienter le temps que le train s'arrête à Kings Cross.

Tandis que la manœuvre s'effectuait, la même voix grave que d'habitude retentit, provenant d'on ne savait où :

**_« Chers apprentis sorciers, nous sommes arrivés à Londres, Gare de Kings Cross, terminus du train, et nous vous invitons à présent à gagner le Quai 9 ¾ où vos familles vous attendent impatiemment. Toute l'équipe du Poudlard Express vous rappelle que le train ne repartira à Poudlard que le 1__er__ Septembre, et que nous effectuerons un contrôle magique afin de vérifier que nul d'entre vous ne sera resté dans le train. Sur ce, nous vous souhaitons de bonnes vacances, à bientôt ! »_**

Le train était arrêté depuis quelques instants déjà, mais la file devant nous n'avait pas bougé le moins du monde. Nous nous demandions ce qui se passait, lorsque Ron, qui était près de la vitre, nous interpella :

**- Regardez !**

Suivant son doigt, nous aperçûmes un gros poussin, bien jaune mais de taille humaine, qui se dandinait sur le quai en tirant péniblement avec une de ces ailes une grosse malle ornée de vert et argent.

Nous éclatâmes de rire, tandis que la foule qui nous précédait avançait à présent rapidement, comme si les élèves s'étaient quelque peu remis de leur hilarité première et se hâtaient de sortir de train pour mieux assister au spectacle.

J'arrivai à la porte extérieure du wagon juste à temps pour voir le poussin se précipiter aussi vite qu'il le pouvait faire une femme plutôt rondouillarde, très maquillée et richement vêtue. Le pauvre Goyle s'empêtra dans ses pattes et tomba à quelques mètres de sa mère sous les éclats de rire.

Il se releva aussitôt tandis que je descendai du train. J'avais repéré Remus, qui se tenait près de Molly, accompagnée d'Arthur et des jumeaux. Ceux-ci se tenaient un peu à l'écart des autres membres de l'Ordre, discutant avec Lee. Tous trois avaient un grand sourire aux lèvres et jetaient de fréquents coups d'œil au poussin géant, si bien que le sujet de leur discussion était aisé à deviner. Leur faisant un clin d'œil qu'ils me rendirent comme je passai devant eux, je rejoignis les autres.

Tandis que Molly m'étreignait, j'entendis un cri d'horreur. Me retournant, je vis Madame Goyle s'enfuir, apparemment terrorisée par le poussin qui l'avait approchée d'un peu trop près à son goût. Toutefois, Gregory ne s'en laissa pas compter, et se mit à courir après sa mère, en émettant des « cot cot cot cot cot » aigus et bruyants. Plusieurs personnes s'écartèrent sur le passage de cet étrange cortège, dont la famille Malefoy, les regardant d'un air hautain. Drago y ajoutait un air satisfait et semblait se retenir difficilement de rire. C'était probablement lui qui avait donné le « Bonbon Canari » à Goyle, et il faut avouer qu'il avait parfaitement rempli son objectif de ridiculiser son camarade.

Je saluai un Lupin qui avait le sourire aux lèvres, préférant nettement que ce soit lui qui vienne me chercher plutôt que les Dursley. Bien que visiblement fatigué, il semblait lui aussi content d'être là, et dévisageait la foule avec bonhommie, même si une pointe de nostalgie se lisait dans son regard...

**- Fred et George sont vraiment forts,** lui glissai-je à l'oreille pour lui changer les idées.

**- Que s'est-il passé ?** m'interrogea-t-il, semblant ne pas comprendre ce que les jumeaux avaient pu faire dans le train puisqu'ils étaient avec lui sur le quai.

**- Gregory Goyle a fait une remarque insultante à l'égard de Dumbledore, faisant du même coup perdre suffisamment de points à sa maison pour qu'ils passent de la tête de la course à la dernière place. Certains Serpentard ont voulu se venger, et sont venus demander à Lee des farces et attrapes de chez les jumeaux. Et celui-ci leur a donné plusieurs échantillons qu'il avait reçus le matin même. Déjà dans le train, ce n'était pas triste, je te raconterai en détails...**

**- Et je t'écouterai avec plaisir****,** répondit le loup tandis que son sourire s'élargissait.

Tout en discutant, nous nous étions approchés du portail qui faisait le lien avec la Gare Moldue. Préférant éviter de le franchir tous ensemble pour ne pas attirer trop leur attention, nous nous saluâmes les un les autres, nous promettant de nous retrouver rapidement.

Puis je partis, devisant gaiement avec Remus, sans me douter un seul instant de ce qui m'attendait...

* * *

Et oui, c'est déjà fini pour aujourd'hui !

Prochain chapitre : Mission de Sirius à Forks (point de vue de Sirius). Donc, ça démarre enfin, même si c'est assez doucement. Par contre, il risque de me falloir un peu de temps pour l'écrire, et je ne veux pas le gâcher (en fait, ces temps-ci j'ai en tête une autre partie de ma fic, beaucoup plus loin dans l'histoire, mais il faut d'abord que je la termine, sinon je n'arriverai pas à me concentrer sur le chapitre neuf, et je vais faire un truc pourri, ce dont je n'ai pas du tout envie. En plus, les passages que vous préférez sont toujours ceux que j'écris en étant « inspirée » comme je le suis pour le chapitre qui se situe bien plus loin dans l'histoire, donc je préfère le faire pendant que je le « sens »). Promis, je n'oublie pas le chapitre 9, mais je ne garantis pas de poster lundi prochain, même si plusieurs passages en sont déjà écrits.

Prenez soin de vous

A Bientôt

Bisous

_**Réponse aux reviews**_

**Haley Black**** :**

Entrez, Mademoiselle^^ C'est parce que tu avais parlé de « venir chez moi » dans ta réponse à ma review que j'ai fait la suivante comme ça, puisque je venais chez toi, je frappais avant d'entrer^^.

Merci d'avoir ouvert ta boîte d'allumettes pour pouvoir me lire, c'est vraiment gentil ça )

Ravie que le changement de point de vue te plaise. J'avoue que j'aime bien aussi, ça enrichit la fic à mon sens, et ça peut être plus marrant à écrire (j'ai l'impression que je m'ennuierai, à écrire tout le temps du même point de vue...).

Gros Bisous à bientôt

**lilylys**** :**

merci beaucoup pour ta review, une lectrice de plus, ça fait toujours plaisir . Bienvenue parmi notre petit groupe !

Ravie de t'avoir fait prendre un tel fou-rire avec un gnome sur le dos d'un chien^^. J'espère que ce chapitre-ci t'aura amusée aussi.

**elo-ddidie**** :**

merci beaucoup, j'espère que le 8 t'aura plu, lui aussi. A bientôt bisous

**mimi72**** :**

Coucou, merci beaucoup pour ta review

En fait, j'y ai déjà pas mal répondu dans le prologue du chapitre, donc je ne sais pas trop quoi dire d'autre lol.

Sinon que pour l'été de Harry, tu verras bien (niark niark niark ^^)

J'espère que le chapitre 8 t'aura plu lui aussi.

A bientôt

Bisous

**Victoria Shaw**** :**

Hello Miss

J'espère que tu vas bien.

Merci pour ta review. Envie de discuter de la suite avec toi, si ça ne te dérange pas... En fait, une question me taraude, et je voudrais ton avis...

A bientôt

Bisous


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Comment ça va bien, en ce lundi matin ?**

**J'espère que vous êtes en grande forme, bien reposées de votre week-end pour démarrer la semaine. **

**Moi ça va bien, j'ai appris cette semaine que j'ai enfin été reçue à ma première année de fac (je la fais par correspondance et c'est parfois chaud en travaillant en même temps...). Je vous préviens tout de suite, je m'inscris en deuxième année, et comme j'aimerais, cette fois, l'avoir du premier coup, je vais donner priorité à mes devoirs (y compris par rapport à cette fiction). Alors même si je vais prendre le maximum d'avance pendant les 10-15 jours qu'il me reste avant de recevoir les premiers cours, il est possible que je mette plus longtemps à poster par moments au cours de l'année.**

**Mais je reprends (ou plutôt je maintiens) l'engagement que j'ai pris en commençant cette fiction : j'irai jusqu'au bout.**

**Sur ce, j'arrête de blablater sur ma petite vie, et je vous laisse lire, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise. Comme d'habitude, mes réponses aux reviews sont à la fin.**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Bisous**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9**** (point de vue de Sirius) :**

Je me réveillai au milieu de l'après-midi, avec un mal de tête plutôt carabiné. Lorsque je me levai, j'eus quelque mal à tenir debout, étourdi. Par merlin, je n'avais pas pris une cuite pareille depuis que j'avais fêté la naissance d'Harry en compagnie de son père...

Je descendis lentement à la cuisine, prenant garde de ne pas louper une marche malgré ma vision quelque peu floue des choses. En passant devant la chambre de Remus, je l'entendis ronfler, mais décidai de le laisser dormir. Après tout, c'était probablement en grande partie grâce à lui que j'étais arrivé dans mon lit, aux petites heures du jour. Je ne dérangeai pas davantage Kreattur que j'aperçus, roulé en boule dans son nid.

Me laissant tomber sur une chaise de la cuisine, j'agitai ma baguette derrière moi, marmonnant un sortilège d'attraction, sans toutefois grand espoir de voir arriver ce que je demandais.

Quelques instants plus tard apparut devant moi un flacon poussiéreux et couvert de toiles d'araignées, rempli d'un liquide sombre.

J'écarquillai les yeux en le voyant, surpris de retrouver ce vestige de mon adolescence intact. Lors de notre quatrième année à Poudlard, James avait tenu à ce que l'on « fête Noël dignement », et nous avions bu de l'alcool pour la première fois.

Nous avions été collés par une McGonagall furieuse de nous voir arriver encore quelque peu ivres dans la Grande Salle le lendemain matin.

Suite à cette mésaventure, James était passé à la bibliothèque et avait déniché la recette d'une potion anti-gueule-de-bois. Il m'avait demandé un coup de main pour la préparer dans l'un des passages secrets du château.

Nous avions passé le reste de nos vacances à consacrer notre temps libre à cette fabrication, et nous avions stocké le produit obtenu dans de petits flacons semblables à celui qui se trouvait à présent devant moi.

Me demandant par quel miracle il était arrivé là, je me souvins avec un sourire avoir rempli une partie de ma malle avec les flacons qui restaient au mois de juin suivant, avant de venir passer ici ce qui serait mon dernier été chez mes parents.

Nettoyant l'objet d'un coup de baguette, je le saisis et l'examinai sous tous les angles, accordant une attention particulière au bouchon, qui n'était nullement descellé.

A présent certain que la potion n'avait pas été au contact de l'air durant toutes ces années, je décidai de la prendre, l'ouvris, et l'avalai aussitôt.

A peine eus-je vidé le flacon qu'il me tomba des mains. Celles-ci s'étaient en effet transformées, l'une en savon et l'autre en un robinet qui coulait à flots.

J'éclatai de rire en revoyant James dire qu'une haleine fraîche était inutile si nous vêtements et nos cheveux sentaient l'alcool, puis jeter un sortilège au chaudron de potion qu'il venait de terminer.

Je m'empressai aussitôt de me rendre présentable, savonnant mes vêtements trempés qui me collaient à la peau jusqu'à ce que mon corps soit couvert de savon à travers le tissu. Je me rinçai vivement à grande eau, et avais tout juste terminé ma toilette lorsque le sortilège prit fin au bout de cinq minutes.

Saisissant ma baguette, je la dirigeai sur les différentes parties de mon corps, me séchant en quelques minutes, puis l'utilisai pour me coiffer rapidement et sécher le sol.

A présent frais et dispo et entièrement débarrassé de toute trace de mon ivresse de la veille, je me mis aux fourneaux et me préparai en quelques minutes mon petit déjeuner favori. Et oui, même si ce n'était plus vraiment l'horaire adéquat, c'était ce dont j'avais envie.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, mon repas d'œufs, de pommes de terre, de bacon et de jus de citrouille achevé, je fis la vaisselle et écrivis un mot indiquant que je partais en mission, probablement pour quelques jours.

Ayant laissé le parchemin en évidence sur la table de la cuisine, je quittai la maison et transplanai sitôt la porte refermée derrière moi.

Je me retrouvai quelques instants plus tard en pleine forêt. Il pleuvait, ce qui semblait assez fréquent dans l'endroit si j'en croyais la mousse qui recouvrait une grande partie du sol ainsi que les troncs environnants, donnant à la lumière un aspect verdâtre.

J'avais quelque peu réfléchi à la façon de localiser la famille qui faisait l'objet de mes recherches, et décidé que la manière la plus rapide de les retrouver serait de suivre la piste laissée par Dumbledore et Alice quelques jours plus tôt.

Je pris donc aussitôt la forme de Patmol, et commençai à chercher les odeurs qui m'étaient familières parmi tout le méli-mélo que m'offrait la forêt. Je tournai en rond durant quelques minutes, démêlant les diverses senteurs animales et végétales qui s'offraient à mon museau.

Enfin, je trouvai une piste et partis au petit trot, nez au vent, m'arrêtant de temps en temps pour vérifier que j'étais toujours sur la bonne voie.

Soudain, je m'immobilisai après une bonne heure de course. Je venais d'apercevoir quelque chose entre les feuilles et les troncs.

Je regardai attentivement cette sorte de paroi couleur caramel, et je m'aperçus qu'elle semblait bouger légèrement. Comme si elle... respirait ? Distinguant des poils malgré la distance qui m'en séparait, et ce grâce à la légère brise qui venait de se lever, faisant bouger la lumière sur ce pelage, je m'aplatis aussitôt au sol : mieux valait avoir une attitude soumise face à cet animal, inconnu et géant. Du moins, pour le moment.

Bien qu'ayant le museau baissé entre mes pattes pour le moment, je relevai les yeux, désireux d'observer ce qui se passait.

L'animal s'était approché de quelques mètres, me permettant de confirmer ma première impression : il s'agissait bien d'un loup, même s'il était, et de loin, le plus grand que j'ai jamais vu !

Il était énorme, bien plus haut qu'un homme adulte, et je me demandai quel accident avait entraîné une telle mutation. Je doutais fort qu'elle soit possible naturellement ou qu'elle ait pu être provoquée par un Moldu, aussi me méfiai-je de plus en plus, craignant la présence d'un sorcier dans le coin.

J'étais certes fort loin de l'Angleterre, mais je savais pertinemment que la distance n'était nullement un obstacle pour Voldemort, parfaitement capable de fomenter ses sales coups à l'autre bout du monde.

Le loup ne me regardant pas durant un bon moment, je me détendis peu à peu et finis par m'asseoir, tout en restant attentif à sa réaction. Il n'en eut aucune vis-à-vis de moi, mais je restais d'autant plus sur mes gardes que l'animal géant semblait mal à l'aise, comme s'il était inquiet.

Mais d'où diable pouvait bien provenir ce phénomène ? Je cherchai à me souvenir avec précision des diverses créatures magiques dont j'avais entendu parler dans ma vie, mais aucune ne correspondait au spécimen que j'avais devant moi. Peut-être était-ce une sorte de loup-garou ? Il faudrait que je demande à Remus...

Soudain, une odeur me parvint, me sortant de ma réflexion. Elle était sucrée, forte. Pas forcément désagréable, mais potentiellement porteuse de danger, de par la vitesse à laquelle elle avait envahi l'atmosphère, au point de sembler le saturer.

J'aperçus du coin de l'œil le loup qui, comme moi, avait tourné la tête en direction de cette nouvelle donnée. Je notai qu'il semblait partagé entre méfiance et confiance, comme si instinctivement il redoutait un danger, mais qu'il le connaissait et se savait capable de le maîtriser.

Il semblait se retenir d'agir avant d'avoir toutes les données du problème. Comme s'il réfléchissait. Comme s'il avait une conscience... Avais-je affaire à un Animagus ? Son animal était plutôt inhabituel, mais après tout, pourquoi pas...

Je sus que j'avais eu raison de suivre mon instinct lorsque je vis soudain débouler de la végétation deux êtres magnifiques.

Le premier, grand et musclé, avait de longs cheveux blonds noués derrière la tête. L'autre, qui arborait la même couleur de cheveux que lui, semblait être sa compagne.

Ils s'avancèrent de concert vers le loup, et l'homme prit la parole :

**- Bonjour Leah. Dès que je t'ai sentie, j'ai préféré venir te voir, pour éviter les malentendus. Ce sont de potentiels nouveaux alliés, nous allons à la villa.**

Je plissai les yeux, cherchant à apercevoir ceux dont il parlait, mais ne vis rien. Toutefois, l'animal devant moi, une louve d'après son nom, hocha la tête.

Aussitôt, comme s'ils avaient répondu à un signal muet, tous se volatilisèrent. Ils disparurent d'un seul coup, comme s'ils avaient transplané. Cependant, mon odorat m'indiqua que tel n'était pas le cas : même s'ils étaient partis si vite que j'avais été dans l'incapacité de les suivre des yeux, je sentais leurs odeurs s'éloigner, comme s'ils couraient à toute allure.

J'avais totalement oublié l'objet de ma mission. Ou plus exactement, je l'avais relégué au second plan, ma priorité étant désormais de comprendre qui était cette étrange louve... ma priorité fut donc de la suivre, d'autant que Dumbledore avait identifié la demeure de la famille Cullen comme une villa : je supposais donc que les mystérieux visiteurs s'étaient rendus là, et je pourrai toujours retrouver l'endroit en suivant la piste d'Alice et Dumbledore en allant cette fois-ci, jusqu'à son terme.

Je patientai par précaution une demi-heure, puis je suivis donc la louve.

Ma course dura plusieurs heures, au cours desquelles je me détournais parfois de la piste pour attraper un lapin passé trop près de mes crocs, ou bien pour me désaltérer.

Comme le soleil se couchait, j'aperçus une plage, dont les rochers semblaient flamboyer sous les rayons de l'astre à présent déclinant. Des jeunes gens, dont quelques-uns, les plus âgés, semblaient avoir mon âge et les plus jeunes n'avaient pas dix ans, s'affairaient sur le sable, qui ramassant du bois flotté, qui apportant des provisions, le tout dans une ambiance joyeuse.

La trace olfactive s'arrêtait là, comme si la louve géante avait disparu. Je décidai de m'allonger à l'orée du bois et de prendre le temps de les observer et de démêler leurs odeurs. J'étais assez loin d'eux et n'entendais que le brouhaha de leurs conversations sans en comprendre le contenu.

Tandis que les ombres s'allongeaient, un énorme tas de bois prit forme au milieu du sable sec, et l'un d'entre eux, sortant un briquet de sa poche, alluma une planche qui avait probablement été ramenée là par la mer. Puis il la jeta aussitôt au milieu du feu, avec une aisance qui dénotait l'habitude, mais qui m'impressionnait d'autant plus que je doutais d'être capable d'en faire autant sans utiliser la magie. Et je n'avais pas vu la moindre baguette...

Les plus jeunes semblaient eux aussi surpris à en croire leur immobilité, tandis que la plupart applaudissaient :

**- Beau looping !**

**- Encore plus acrobatique que l'autre fois, ton lancer, vieux !**

C'est dans cette ambiance joyeuse que tous s'assirent autour du feu tandis que les flammes faisaient danser les reflets cuivrés de leur peau brun-roux. Celui qui avait lancé la planche dans le feu prit la parole, et je l'écoutai, tendant l'oreille.

Il raconta une légende locale, selon laquelle les Quileutes descendraient des loups. L'histoire mentionnait aussi des Sangs-Froids, et un traité qui aurait été conclu entre les deux. Je m'endormis, songeant que j'avais été bien bête de m'inquiéter pour rien, et que j'étais sans doute arrivé en plein milieu d'une fête Moldue locale avec des déguisements et ce qu'ils appelaient des « fêtés spécieux ».

Je décidas de rester là pour la nuit, préférant partir à la recherche de la villa et de ses occupants lorsque le soleil serait levé. Fermant les yeux, je m'endormis, bercé par le ressac.

A un moment, je fus réveillé sans trop savoir pourquoi. La nuit était encore noire. Je devinai devant moi les cendres froides du joyeux foyer qui avait brûlé un peu plus tôt. Ayant froid, je m'approchais et me recouchais en boule, heureux de profiter de la chaleur que les cendres diffusaient encore.

Je fus réveillé le lendemain matin par des cris d'enfants. Ouvrant les yeux, je m'aperçus que plusieurs jouaient un peu plus loin, alors que le soleil était déjà assez haut. Il devait être environ dix heures, et mon ventre gargouillait sérieusement.

M'étirant les pattes et le dos, je trottinais ensuite vers la forêt. Je chassais durant environ deux heures, ne trouvant au départ que des animaux trop petits pour me sustenter réellement mais que j'attrapais tout de même, faute de mieux. Enfin, je sentis la piste d'un lapin qui me permit de me rassasier. Après m'être désaltéré et avoir profité du ruisseau pour y rincer le sang de mes proies avant qu'il ne colle sur mes pattes, je repris en trottinant le chemin que j'avais emprunté la veille, suivant ma propre piste.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai au milieu de l'après-midi à l'endroit où j'avais aperçu le loup géant la veille. Reprenant la piste d'Alice, j'aperçus, une petite heure plus tard, une villa blanche parmi les feuillages.

Je ralentis aussitôt mon allure, veillant également à avancer contre le vent, et en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Je m'arrêtai, dissimulé derrière un arbre imposant, lorsque j'aperçus des mouvements. Par-delà un ruisseau qui chantait gaiement, une femme aux longs cheveux bruns jouait avec une fillette. Toutes deux étaient assises dans l'herbe, la petite avait la main sur la joue de la plus âgée, et toutes deux riaient aux éclats.

J'aperçus, un peu plus loin, un groupe qui discutait gaiement. Parmi eux se trouvait l'homme aux cheveux blonds que j'avais aperçu la veille. Il était accompagné d'un autre homme, blond également, mais aux cheveux courts et qui semblait soucieux. Près d'eux se tenait une femme aux cheveux châtains mi-longs, et au visage en forme de cœur.

Je m'avançai de quelques pas, curieux d'observer leurs gestes, et me retrouvai à découvert :

**- Oh, tu as vu, un repas !** s'exclama la grande blonde, que je devinais être Rosalie, qui venait de tourner au coin de la maison et de m'apercevoir.

**- Arrête, un chien est bien trop petit pour te sustenter, ma belle ! Va plutôt vider un cerf ou deux, si tu as vraiment soif !** s'exclama son compagnon, grand et musclé, probablement Emmett.

Je m'assis à l'endroit où je me trouvais, préférant éviter d'avancer trop mais refusant de trahir ma nature humaine en montrant la méfiance que ses mots avaient déclenchée en moi.

Je me mis à réfléchir à toute allure, sentant que ce nouvel élément était important. Pourquoi avait-il parlé de « vider » sa proie, et de « soif » ? La seule possibilité était que je me trouve en présence de... vampires ! Je me refusais à le croire, et pourtant tout concordait : ils avaient refusé toute boisson ou nourriture humaine chez moi, leur rapidité était surhumaine, et leurs sens bien plus développés que les nôtres... Même le fait qu'ils aient trouvé que Remus sentait mauvais était normal puisqu'ils étaient ennemis mortels.

Cela allait d'ailleurs probablement nous poser des problèmes s'ils devaient se fréquenter. Connaissant Dumbledore, il était bien capable d'accepter des vampires au château...

Soudain, Alice sortit de la villa blanche par la porte vitrée et, me voyant, elle s'accroupit :

**- Chienchien, viens là mon beau. Oui, viens. N'aies pas peur, je ne vais rien te faire,** dit-elle doucement.

**- Tu le connais ?** s'exclama Rosalie, tandis que je me levai et approchai doucement d'Alice et ce uniquement parce que je me souvenais parfaitement de ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi l'avant-veille.

**- Oui, je me demandais depuis quelques secondes où je l'avais déjà vu, et je viens de me rappeler que la petite fille à qui il appartient habite à Seattle, **répondit innocemment Alice. **Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait si loin de chez lui, mais je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie de le retrouver, je vais le ramener.**

J'étais à présent près d'elle et elle me caressa la tête puis, me prenant dans ses bras, elle m'emmena à l'intérieur de la maison. Un repaire de vampires... Je me mis à trembler, mais elle me serra contre elle, cherchant à me rassurer. Elle ouvrit une porte et descendit un escalier, m'emmenant dans un vaste garage emplit de ce que les Moldus utilisaient couramment pour se déplacer.

Ouvrant cet engin dans lequel je n'étais jamais monté, elle me posa sur une sorte de fauteuil.

**- Assieds-toi,** me dit-elle.

Décidant de lui faire confiance sur ce coup-là, je lui obéis et elle déroula une sorte de ruban noir qu'elle passa devant moi, me plaquant au siège. Puis elle referma l'objet, en fit le tour à toute allure, s'installa toujours aussi vite, puis démarra lorsqu'elle fut bien attachée.

Les premières minutes se passèrent en silence, tandis que je voyais le paysage défiler à toute allure à travers la vitre. Heureusement que la vitesse ne m'effrayait pas...

Quelques kilomètres plus loin, elle tourna avec aisance dans un petit chemin de terre où elle s'arrêta en douceur au milieu des bois. C'est seulement à ce moment qu'elle se tourna vers moi :

**- Désolée de ne pas t'avoir parlé plus tôt Sirius, mais nous étions audibles de la maison. Du moins, Edward pouvait entendre mes pensées. Et cela aurait fichu tant ta couverture en l'air que la mienne, ce qui aurait été plutôt fâcheux pour la suite.**

**Et s'il te plaît, garde ta forme canine tant que tu seras dans la voiture. Ton odeur est différente, et encore une fois, je souhaite que le lien entre Patmol et Sirius ne soit pas fait tout de suite. N'oublies pas qu'Edward est venu chez toi, et connaît donc parfaitement ton odeur humaine. Et oui, en plus de nos autres caractéristiques, nous les vampires n'oublions jamais rien de ce que nous avons pu savoir et percevoir.**

**Oui, tes déductions étaient justes : nous sommes bien une famille de vampire. Toutefois, nous faisons partie des rares « végétariens » de notre monde. A notre connaissance, un seul autre clan s'alimente comme nous : ce sont les Denali, ils vivent en Alaska et nous les considérons comme nos cousins. Nous nous appelons ainsi un peu par dérision, et aussi pour marquer notre différence de régime alimentaire par rapport aux autres de notre espèce.**

**En effet, nous considérons que chaque vie humaine est importante, et que nous n'avons pas le droit de la prendre. Même si notre mémoire d'humains s'est partiellement altérée sous l'effet du venin qui nous a métamorphosés, nous n'avons jamais oublié que nous avons été humains. Nous nous nourrissons donc, comme tu l'as peut-être compris, exclusivement du sang d'animaux. Et nous faisons tout pour vivre au milieu des humains. Mon père est même chirurgien en chef à l'hôpital de Forks, c'est te dire la maîtrise qu'il a acquise. Le seul qui se maîtrise légèrement moins que les autres est Jasper, mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'aller au lycée avec nous. Et il n'a jamais attaqué d'humains depuis qu'il vit avec nous, même s'il s'en est nourri pendant des siècles avant de nous rencontrer. Edward surveille ses pensées, et moi je surveille son avenir. Au moindre risque de problème, nous intervenons aussitôt, de même qu'Emmett, qui a une force dépassant celle de tous les membres de notre espèce, à l'exception des nouveaux-nés, comme nous appelons ceux qui ont été métamorphosés il y a moins d'un an et qui sont souvent bien plus dominés par leurs instincts. Mais il peut maîtriser Jasper sans aucune difficulté si cela s'avère nécessaire.**

**Je précise toutefois que Renesmée est seulement demi-vampire : Bella était encore humaine lorsque la petite a été conçue, et lorsqu'elle l'a portée. Edward ne l'a transformée qu'après l'accouchement, évitant in extremis qu'elle ne meurt. Nessie, comme nous la surnommons, peut donc s'alimenter aussi bien avec du sang que comme les humains. Le seul problème à gérer sera la rapidité de sa croissance : elle est effectivement née il y a seulement quatre ans, même si elle en paraîtra onze dans quelques semaines physiquement. Mentalement, elle est très mûre pour son âge, et en sait autant sinon plus que la plupart des humains de onze ans. Mais cela te donne une idée de la vitesse à laquelle elle vieillira : si vous l'acceptez à l'école, il faudra trouver une explication plausible. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi nous ne l'y avons jamais mise jusqu'ici, à son grand désespoir. Même si elle apprend beaucoup avec nous, elle aimerait être avec d'autres enfants...**

**Voilà, je crois que tu en sais assez pour que vous puissiez décider... Ah, et une dernière chose ! Quelle que soit votre décision, n'ébruitez pas que vous connaissez notre nature, qui devra rester le plus secrète possible, et être connue uniquement d'un petit nombre d'entre vous. C'est une précaution, car comme j'ai cru comprendre que c'était le cas pour vous en ce qui concerne les non-sorciers, nous cherchons à cacher notre existence aux humains. C'est la première des lois de notre monde, et les vampires révélant leur nature sont exécutés sans la moindre pitié par celui qui était à ton procès. Et n'étant pas végétarien, il se délecte du sang des humains qui sont au courant, les vidant de leur liquide vital jusqu'à la dernière goutte...**

**Pour des raisons diverses, lui et ses sbires sont d'ailleurs sur nos traces : il vaudrait mieux que vous évitiez de revenir dans le coin, pour ne pas trop mêler vos odeurs à la nôtre. Je compte sur toi pour nous faire part de votre décision par message. Je te montre comment on fait pour en écrire un, cela vous sera plus simple.**

Et, joignant le geste à la parole, elle sortit de sa poche un appareil semblable à celui d'Albus et me montra effectivement comment faire pour répondre à un message reçu.

**- Si vous nous acceptez parmi vous, nous vous rejoindrons par nos propres moyens, **conclut-elle.

Se penchant vers moi, elle ajouta :

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te détache simplement, et j'ouvre la portière. Bon retour, à bientôt j'espère !** ajouta-t-elle en souriant et me gratouillant la tête.

Je la saluai à mon tour d'un coup de langue sur la joue, manière aussi de la remercier pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait, et je bondis dehors, puis transplanai aussitôt devant chez moi.

* * *

Et voilà, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui !

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu.

Je précise que je ne suis plus très sûre de la couleur de la robe de Leah, mais j'ai préféré ne pas vous faire attendre pour rechercher ce petit détail dans les Twilight. Si quelqu'un d'entre vous la connaît, je suis preneuse, cela dit !

Un grand merci aux deux demoiselles qui ont la même initiale que moi, et qui se reconnaîtront pour votre aide immense.

A tout bientôt,

Prenez soin de vous !

**Réponse aux reviews**

**elo-didie :**

ravie que le chapitre 8 t'ai plu aussi. C'est vrai que je me suis bien amusée à décrire la vengeance des Serpentards lol. J'espère que tu auras aimé le 9 aussi. Et ta fic à toi, elle en est où ? Bisous

**Victoria Shaw :**

Coucou toi !

Que répondre à une review qui s'adresse non pas à moi, mais à mes lecteurs ? Je ne peux pas répondre à leur place, mais une chose est sûre, si un jour je cherche une publiciste, je t'embauche ! Bisouxxxxx

**mimi72 :**

Salut !

Pas de quoi me remercier, pour les explications, c'est normal. Merci de me les avoir demandées. Voilà, tu as vu Sirius à Forks, j'espère ne pas t'avoir déçue...

Merci de me rappeler qu'Hermione doit se venger de Skeeter : je sais exactement comment ça va se passer, mais il ne faut pas que j'oublie d'inclure cette petite scène dans un de mes chapitres, au milieu de toutes mes idées ! Tiens, je vais la mettre dans celui que je suis en train d'écrire, ce sera fait comme ça ! Bonne semaine, à dimanche ou lundi pour le prochain chapitre (selon le temps que j'aurai !)

**lilylys :**

bonjour à toi, ravie que tu apprécies la suite de ma fic. Voilà quelques-unes des réponses que tu attendais en espérant que tu aimes toujours, quant aux autres... Tu devras attendre encore un peu pour les avoir...

A bientôt, bonne semaine

**Haley Black :**

* Serre son amie dans ses bras, vraiment contente de la voir arriver autant en forme* :

Salut !

*hallucine en voyant l'autre se prosterner, et la relève plus vite que ça :*

Ah non, t'abuse, là ! D'accord tu es « en retard », mais ce n'est pas une raison ! Surtout que tu as une raison plus que valable ! Tu n'étais même pas obligée de te justifier d'ailleurs^^.

*ne se laisse pas faire, et te redonne un coup de fesse pour se remettre devant son pc :*

je sais que t'es impatiente, mais attends, que j'te mette le bon chapitre, rhôô ! Tu vas rien comprendre, là, je suis en train d'écrire la deuxième partie d'un chapitre qui se passe dans six mois ! Et puis, je ne veux pas que tu aies la suite de ma fic avant tout le monde, venir chez moi n'est pas une raison ^^ !

*se relève quelques secondes plus tard *

Voilà ! Maintenant tu peux lire^^. Bon, pendant ce temps je vais te chercher de l'arnica, histoire que ta rencontre avec le mur ne te laisse pas un bleu.^^ Sinon, tu veux boire quelque chose ?

*s'en va, et t'entend éclater de rire pendant qu'elle vadrouille dans la maison. Reviens quelques minutes plus tard pour te trouver avec un méga sourire. Te rend ton étreinte et ton bisou, le sourire aux lèvres aussi *

Pas de quoi me remercier ! Ravie si mon chapitre t'a requinquée à ce point !

Par contre, pour ma fin sous-entendant qu'il va arriver quelque chose à Harry... je me suis dit que si je n'annonçais pas le chapitre 10, là, c'était certain que je ne survivais pas à son postage... Ca vous laisse le temps de vous faire à l'idée qu'il va arriver quelque chose à Harry...

En tout cas, voilà mon prochain chapitre et... la fin de ta review de taille maximale^^ (j'ai adoré franchement), alors même si moi je ne suis pas limitée dans la longueur, je m'arrête là. Et je profite de la demi-heure qu'il me reste avant de partir au boulot pour écrire (j'ai passé la nuit à rêvé de pleins de passages de la fic, mes rêves sautaient d'un bout d'un chapitre à un autre bout d'un autre chapitre... je crois que mon imagination s'emballe, là...).

A Bientôt

Bisous


	10. Chapter 10

***L'auteur arrive dans un bruit de métal assez impressionnant. Peut-être parce qu'elle est passée à Poudlard emprunter une armure, et l'a revêtue avant de vous poster ce chapitre, sans doute par crainte de vos réactions...***

**Une voix sort de l'armure, déformée et ayant un écho car elle résonne sur les paroi métalliques :**

**"Bonsoir tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien. un chapitre court qui, je l'espère, vous fera tout de même rire...**

**Bonne lecture."  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10**** (point de vue de Sirius) :**

Quelques instants plus tard, je me retrouvais Square Grimmaurd, sur la plus haute marche du perron. Trouvant la porte particulièrement éclairée, je levais les yeux et m'aperçus que la lune était pleine. Je fis le vœu que la mission de Remus se passe bien tout en déverrouillant la porte, puis rentrais dans la maison, persuadé d'être seul.

A peine avais-je franchi le seuil que je me retrouvais face à Lunard. Il me montrait les crocs, mais semblait se retenir de bondir sur moi. je plongeais dans ses yeux et vis qu'il se contrôlait à peu près : il n'avait pas totalement sa conscience humaine, mais il en avait suffisamment pour ne pas attaquer n'importe qui. Comme lorsque nous étions à Poudlard.

Sachant qu'il lui était plus facile de se contrôler lorsque j'étais Patmol, je lui souris et lui dis :

**- Salut Lunard ! T'as l'air de maîtriser ton petit problème de fourrure, ça fait plaisir de te voir comme ça. Ma mission s'est bien passée, mais je préfère t'en parler quand la pleine lune sera terminée. Je te fais confiance, mais mon instinct de conservation ne me laisse pas tranquille face à toi quand je suis humain. Je serai donc plus à l'aise comme ça, et je crois que toi aussi...**

Sur ce, je repris la forme que j'avais quitté quelques instants plus tôt pour transplaner.

Aussitôt, un mélange d'odeurs frappa mes narines. Celle du loup emplissait bien évidemment les lieux, et celle de Kreattur était assez présente aussi, quoique légèrement plus ancienne. Je sentais aussi la mienne, qui datait de quelques jours. Celle de Buck me parvenait également depuis le grenier, de même que d'autres, mélangées et très atténuées que je ne tentais pas de démêler, sachant qu'elles dataient de la dernière réunion de l'Ordre.

Mais celle qui m'alerta aussitôt était assez fraîche, plus que la mienne, et je la reconnus instantanément : Harry ! Mon filleul était venu ici depuis mon départ, et j'ignorais s'il s'était retrouvé face à Lunard... Je regardais mon vieux compagnon qui me lança un regard désolé, me faisant ainsi comprendre que c'était bien le cas. Toutefois, l'odeur d'Harry semblait dater de vingt-quatre heures environ, comme s'il était parvenu à échapper à son ancien professeur. Je regardais celui-ci plus en détail, cherchant une blessure ou une cicatrice quelconque. Il me laissa faire, restant immobile tandis que je tournais lentement autour de lui, allant même jusqu'à avoir l'obligeance de se mettre sur le dos pour me prouver que son ventre n'avait rien lui non plus.

Que s'était-il donc passé ? Remus aurait-il fait du mal à Harry ? Je reniflais soigneusement, détaillant l'odeur de l'adolescent, jusqu'à avoir la certitude qu'elle ne laissait pas transparaître la moindre trace de sang. Cela me rassura, sans toutefois lever mon inquiétude. Peut-être Harry était-il blessé dans un coin, Lunard s'efforçant de ne pas l'approcher, ce qui aurait expliqué sa présence dans le hall d'entrée lorsque j'avais franchi le seuil de la maison.

Je m'élançais aussitôt, la truffe au vent, commençant ma recherche par la cuisine. Quelques instants me suffirent à me rendre compte qu'il ne s'y trouvait pas, et je ne traînais pas d'avantage dans le garde-manger et encore moins dans les toilettes.

Je grimpais rapidement l'escalier, suivant la piste olfactive qui restait. Je m'attardais quelques poignées de secondes dans le salon où l'odeur était plus forte, comme si Harry avait séjourné dans la pièce. Ne le voyant pas, je quittais toutefois rapidement les lieux, préférant commencer par fouiller l'ensemble de la maison.

C'est ainsi que je parcourus toutes les pièces, Lunard me suivant partout, excepté dans l'avant-dernière pièce que nous visitâmes. C'était en effet là que résidait Buck, et mon ami, sachant que sa présence énerverait l'Hippogriffe et me mettrait en danger, était raisonnablement resté dans le couloir, à quelques mètres de la porte. Même si je n'avais pas senti l'odeur de mon filleul dans l'escalier menant au grenier, j'espérais m'être trompé et le trouver sous la protection du volatile, mais je m'aperçus rapidement que ce n'était pas le cas.

Par acquis de conscience, Lunard et moi visitâmes la dernière pièce de la demeure : le réduit du grenier. Je donnais des coups de pattes dans les vieilleries qui s'y trouvait, cherchant à retourner les lieux, y mettant un acharnement particulier car je voulais comprendre ce qu'il était advenu de mon filleul.

Toutefois, je donnais involontairement un coup de griffe dans un tissu sombre, qui se déchira aussitôt. Lunard me regarda, tandis que je réalisais que c'était le portrait honni que Kreattur m'avait fait le bonheur d'enlever de l'entrée quelques jours plus tôt.

Ma mère en profita bien évidemment, agrandissant la déchirure jusqu'à pouvoir rouvrir les rideaux ainsi recréés. Elle plissa les yeux, cherchant visiblement à reconnaître l'endroit, puis s'exclama :

**- Au grenier ! Ce sale chien a osé me reléguer au grenier ! Moi, sa maîtresse ! Ah, si je l'attrape, je lui coupe la tête sans perdre un instant ! »**

Je bougeais une patte, cherchant à refermer le rideau pour la faire taire, et c'est alors qu'elle nous aperçu. Elle plissa les yeux, cherchant à identifier ce qu'elle voyait dans la pénombre, puis se mit à insulter davantage encore l'Elfe :

**- Un chien et un loup ! Saleté d'Elfe infidèle, il n'est même pas fichu de garder la maison correctement, et il a fait en sorte que je ne puisse le faire ! Dégagez de là, bande d'animaux, vous ne trouverez rien par ici ! Et puis, vous allez mettre des poils partout, et tout saccager chez moi, si ce n'est déjà fait ! Dieu seul sait depuis combien de temps vous traînez dans cette maison, mais je vais vous en faire sortir, moi ! BANDE DE SALETE AMBULANTES ! BANDE DE SACS A PUCES A PATTES ! DEGAGEZ IMMEDIATEMENT ET DEFINITIVEMENT DE CHEZ MOI, VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ?**

Ah ça oui, pour l'entendre, on l'entendait, et c'était d'ailleurs probablement aussi le cas du pauvre Elfe que j'avais vu un peu plus tôt, terré dans sa pièce et n'osant en sortir de crainte de se faire malmener par le loup.

Toutefois, je n'avais que faire des insultes de ma mère auxquelles j'étais plus qu'habitué et j'avais continué à chercher Harry, indifférents aux cris. Remus, lui, restait à la porte, gémissant sous les décibels du tableau mais refusant visiblement de me laisser seul face à la mégère. Voyant cela, j'accélérais le mouvement puis rejoignis mon ami en trois bonds quelques instants plus tard, à présent certain que Harry ne se trouvait pas dans la maison.

Je claquais la porte d'un coup de patte, tandis que Remus s'éloignait rapidement, visiblement pressé de mettre le plus de distance possible entre le grenier et lui, sans que je puisse vraiment savoir si c'était le tableau ou Buck qui le faisait fuir.

Je le retrouvais dans le salon du premier étage, en train de se désaltérer. A côté de l'écuelle dans laquelle il se servait, j'en vis trois autres : une d'eau, et deux contenant un plat qui sentait délicieusement bon. Visiblement, Kreattur avait profité du fait que j'avais entraîné le loup suffisamment loin pour nous servir à dîner.

Je bus quelques gorgées, tandis que mon estomac se mettait à gronder. Aussitôt, Remus poussa du museau sa gamelle de nourriture vers moi, me faisant comprendre que je pouvais avoir une double ration de viande, accompagnée de quelques légumes. Remerciant mon ami d'un coup de langue, je me régalais jusqu'à être repus, puis j'allais m'allonger près de Remus, qui s'était installé face à moi et n'avait cessé de me fixer d'un air soucieux.

J'étais, moi aussi, inquiet pour Harry, mais j'avais acquis la certitude que Remus ne lui avait pas fait de mal, car je n'avais pas trouvé le moindre élément de mon filleul, excepté sa malle dans sa chambre. Elle était encore fermée, et semblait l'attendre, comme si elle avait été expédiée là. Dessus reposait la cage d'Hedwige, ouverte. Probablement par Remus, si j'en croyais mon flair.

Je m'allongeais sur le ventre, le nez entre les pattes avant, prêt à bondir à la moindre alerte, et tournait dans ma tête toutes les données du problème, cherchant à comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer. Je savais qu'Harry était venu Square Grimmaurd, qu'il s'était retrouvé en tête à tête avec Lunard, que celui-ci n'avait à priori pas la moindre blessure mais n'avait pas non plus blessé mon filleul qui lui avait mystérieusement échappé.

Pourvu qu'Harry n'ait pas été enlevé par Voldemort... Mais non, cette hypothèse était invraisemblable : le Square Grimmaurd était parfaitement protégé, et jamais Dumbledore ne nous aurait trahis. Le Directeur de Poudlard était un vrai Gryffondor, pas du genre à se contenter d'être dans l'ombre des plus forts en étant le premier des trouillards, contrairement à certains. Ce qui s'était passé quinze ans plus tôt ne devait pas m'influencer. Et puis, dans ce cas extrême, la Marque des Ténèbres aurait flotté au-dessus de chez moi, ce qui n'était nullement le cas. De plus, je connaissais toutes les odeurs présentes, et j'étais parfaitement capable d'identifier chacune d'elle. Je m'en assurais en les démêlant, remontant le temps des plus récentes aux plus anciennes. Lunard, Harry, Rémus, Kreattur, Alice, Edward, Albus, Arthur, Molly, Kingsley, Maugrey, Servilus... Oui, je les identifiais tous, sans la moindre hésitation. Et pas le moindre Mangemort parmi eux, même si j'avais des soupçons sur le dernier.

Toutefois, je lui accordais le bénéfice du doute : son aide avait en effet été déterminante dans la capture de Pettigrow, et je savais que Voldemort risquait de lui faire payer le prix de cette évasion.

Remus s'allongea face à moi, m'interrogeant du regard et par là-même me rappelant à mon problème du moment, bien loin de Servilus. La priorité absolue était de retrouver Harry, en espérant qu'il aille bien.

J'eus soudain une idée, et me redressais sur mes pattes. Tournant un regard significatif à Lunard pour qu'il reste là, je quittais les lieux. Sitôt que je fus dans le couloir, je repris forme humaine, puis gagnais la cuisine.

Me penchant, j'aperçus Kreattur qui dormait dans son réduit, et je le réveillais en le secouant doucement. L'Elfe sursauta, plus que surpris, et ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant que c'était moi.

**- Que veut le Maître à Kreattur ?** Couina-t-il en se redressant.

**- Je voulais d'abord te remercier pour l'excellent dîner que tu nous as préparé. Et je voulais te demander ce qui s'est passé quand Harry était ici, puisque Remus n'est pas en état de me le dire pour l'instant.**

**- Kreattur ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé, Maître. Kreattur a vu la malle du jeune Monsieur Potter arriver avec la cage contenant une chouette blanche. Elles sont apparues dans la chambre à l'instant même où Kreattur finissait de faire le lit du jeune Monsieur Potter. Comme la chouette dormait, Kreattur a seulement ouvert la cage doucement, puis il est allé préparer de quoi dîner, sachant que les Messieurs arriveraient bientôt.**

**Ils sont arrivés juste après, et ont bien dîné, puis ils sont allés discuter dans le salon du premier étage. Soudain, Kreattur a entendu un grand bruit, et il s'est précipité pour voir ce qui se passait. Il a alors vu que le jeune Monsieur Potter se retrouvait face à un loup-garou. Kreattur a voulu l'aider, mais le jeune Monsieur a refusé et a renvoyé Kreattur en disant qu'il avait plus de chance de s'en sortir s'il n'avait que lui à protéger. Kreattur ne pouvait pas désobéir à un ordre, et la dernière chose qu'il a vu est le jeune Monsieur acculé au mur par le loup enragé et sortant sa baguette...**

**Alors, Kreattur s'est réfugié dans son placard, où il passe toutes le plus de temps possible depuis. Kreattur ne sort qu'une fois par jour pour préparer de quoi manger au loup, qui vient frapper à la porte de la cuisine avec sa queue dans la journée, pour informer Kreattur qu'il arrive à se contrôler et que Kreattur peut venir lui remplir sa gamelle sans rien risquer. Enfin, ça, c'était le premier jour, car depuis que Monsieur Rems s'est rendu compte de la disparition du jeune Monsieur Potter, il ne mange plus rien et boit seulement de l'eau...**

Je fis la grimace en entendant que Lupin ne mangeait plus. Je savais que mon ami s'en voulait, mais je refusais qu'il se laisse mourir de faim pour autant, et plus encore d'assister à son agonie. Toutefois, un détail dans ce qu'avait dit Kreattur m'interpella :

**- Dis-moi, Kreattur, lorsque tu as ouvert la cage, Hedwige était dedans ou pas ? Je ne l'ai vu nulle part.**

**- Oui Maître, quand Kreattur a ouvert la cage, la chouette dormait. Mais Kreattur avait aussi laissé la fenêtre de la chambre du jeune Monsieur Potter ouverte pour aérer. La chouette a du s'échapper par là, Kreattur ne l'a pas vu depuis plusieurs jours.**

Je réfléchis quelques instants, puis une idée me vint :

**- Merci beaucoup pour tout, Kreattur, excuses-moi de t'avoir réveillé.**

**- Mais...Mais... Le Maître n'a pas à s'excuser ! Kreattur n'aurait jamais du dormir alors que le Maître avait besoin de lui !**

**- Tu as bien fait de te reposer, et tu peux d'ailleurs y retourner si tu veux. Moi, je vais aller convaincre Remus de s'alimenter, d'autant que ce que tu nous as préparé était délicieux. Et ensuite, j'irai voir au Terrier, il est possible que les Weasley aient des nouvelles d'Harry.**

Sur ce, je repris ma forme canine, ouvrit la porte de la cuisine avec ma patte, et remontais à l'étage. Je trouvais un loup qui tournait en rond, la tête basse, et poussais aussitôt sa gamelle de nourriture, qui était encore presque pleine, vers lui. Il huma la nourriture, me regarda, et hocha négativement la tête alors même que j'entendais son estomac gronder. Je repoussais donc la gamelle, heurtant ses pattes avec et lui montrant ainsi mon insistance.

Il se déplaça, mais je le suivis, poussant toujours la nourriture devant moi. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de ce petit jeu, il finit par s'arrêter, me lança un regard exaspéré, puis plongea son museau dans le récipient, et mangea quelques bouchées. Puis il s'éloigna à l'autre bout de la pièce où il s'allongea, me regardant d'un air décidé.

Comprenant que je ne le ferai pas manger davantage pour l'instant mais ravi d'avoir réussi à obtenir que mon ami s'alimente un peu, je remuais la queue pour lui montrer ma satisfaction, puis je tâchais de trouver une feuille et une plume, ne sachant comment l'informer autrement de ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

Faisant des yeux le tour de la pièce, j'aperçus un parchemin qui dépassait légèrement du plateau d'une table. Prenant quelque peu d'élan, je bondis aussitôt sur le meuble, sous le regard surpris de mon ami. Je n'avais toutefois pas prévu que le pot d'encre serait si proche, si bien que je le renversais, donnant malencontreusement un coup de patte dedans. Je parvins à le redresser en le saisissant entre mes deux pattes, et attrapais la plume qui se trouvait à côté dans ma gueule, puis la trempais dans le pot.

Je tâchais d'écrire sur le parchemin, tenant toujours l'instrument entre mes crocs, mais que cela était donc difficile !

La flaque d'encre sur la table, qui semblait me narguer, me donna soudain une idée. Lâchant la plume avec laquelle mon message était illisible, je poussai le parchemin au sol d'un vigoureux coup de patte, puis trempais ma patte avant droite dans la flaque d'encre, sautai à terre en veillant à atterrir sur trois pattes, déroulai le parchemin avec mon nez et inscrivis rapidement avec ma patte encrée, sous les yeux d'un loup curieux qui s'était approché :

_« Je vais au Terrier, ils auront peut-être des nouvelles d'Harry »_

Le loup hocha la tête, approuvant mon idée.

Je repris donc forme humaine, sortis de la maison, et transplanai chez la famille Weasley.

* * *

**Ecriteau laissé par l'auteur, qui a préféré aller à Forks se mettre sous la protection des Cullen pendant que vous lisiez :**

**« Avis à celles et ceux qui lisent ceci :**

**je ne sais pas trop ce qui arrive à Harry ensuite, et je compte sur vous pour me donner des idées. Alors à vos claviers ! Le plus vous me donnerez d'idées, le plus vite cous aurez la suite. Je me permets également de vous rappeler que si je me retrouve hospitalisée suite à un trop grand nombre de tomates pourries ou d'autres projectiles reçus, je ne garantis pas les délais pour la suite. Et si vous m'achevez, vous ne saurez jamais quelle aurait été la suite de cette fiction... »**

**

* * *

Réponse aux reviews**** :**

**nounou :**

ravie que cela t'ai plu. J'espère que tu apprécies toujours... A bientôt

**mimi72 :**

Salut à toi ! Bien sûr qu'Alice sait tout, elle est la seule à connaître la fin de cette histoire, d'ailleurs (même moi je ne la connais pas, même si j'en connais un bon bout^^). La vengeance d'Hermione se trouvera, tout compte fait, dans quelques chapitres...

**Haley Black** **:**

Ouah, tu viens me lire en pleine écriture ! J'avoue que ça me touche beaucoup.

* se lève sitôt qu'elle voit son amie arriver, et lui laisse la place devant l'ordi : *

« tiens, le chapitre t'attendait, je me doutais que tu allais passer. Bonne lecture ! »

* attrape son cahier de fic' et s'enfonce dans le canapé, continuer son histoire pendant que tu lis. est tellement plongée dans son imagination qu'elle ne t'entends même pas partir. Relève la tête seulement quand tu reviens :*

« Hein, quoi ? Arnica ? Ah, oui, arnica... Pas de quoi... Normal... »

* est repartie dans sa fic avant même d'avoir terminé sa phrase, toute entière à son imagination XD*

A bientôt prends soin de toi bisousssssss

**elo-didie :**

et oui, alice sait toujours tout lol.

Merci pour la robe de dame Leah.

Tu ne m'as pas répondu : comment tu vas toi ? Tu en es où de ta fic ?

**lilylys :**

coucou Miss, ravie que ça t'ai plu. Pour ce qui est des « réponses à la prochaine publications », je crois que je pose d'avantage de question(s), là lol. Merci, ttention à toi aussi, à bientôt.


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut tout le monde !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien.**

**Alors moi, je vous poste un chapitre comme prévu. Par contre, ne me demandez pas quand je posterai le prochain. Je m'explique : il est commencé, mais mes cours sont arrivés entre-temps et... Je n'ai qu'une envie, faire des cours ! **

**J'ai toujours mes idées pour la suite de cette histoire, mais je n'arrive pas à écrire, alors même que l'inspiration est là ! Je suis incapable de me plonger totalement dans le monde magique, je pense à mes cours.**

**Je n'ai jamais été comme ça, et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de combien de temps ça va durer. Et je ne veux pas me forcer à écrire, de crainte de perdre en qualité. Je préfère donc vous dire que je mets cette fiction en pause, et ce pour une durée indéterminée. **

**Une chose est sûre et certaine : je la terminerai, et je pense qu'écrire va assez rapidement me manquer, me connaissant (et il va aussi y avoir un moment où j'aurai terminé les cours en ma possession, puisque je suis étudiante par correspondance, donc en attendant les suivants, j'en profiterai pour prendre le plus d'avance possible dans cette histoire^^).**

**Donc voilà, à bientôt, mais je ne sais pas à quand. J'espère que je ne perdrai aucune d'entre vous en route. D'ici là, je compte sur vous pour prendre soin de vous et être heureuses, bisous !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre (comme toujours corrigé par Vic' que je remercie beaucoup pour tout le travail qu'elle fait) vous plaira, bonne lecture :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 11**** (point de vue de Ronald)**

Je me réveillai assez tard ce matin-là, et me levai, les yeux à peine ouverts. Après un rapide passage aux toilettes, je me dirigeai vers la seule chose capable de me réveiller : mon petit-déjeuner.

**- HHHHAAAAAAAA ! B'jour M'man !** saluai-je ma mère après un bâillement sonore, en entrant dans la cuisine.

**- Bonjour Ronnie**, me répondit-elle d'un air absent.

Je grimaçai au surnom que je n'aimais pas, mais ne dit rien, ne souhaitant pas commencer la journée par des hostilités. Attrapant un bol, je le remplis de chocolat chaud, tout en me disant que l'ambiance qui régnait dans la pièce était pesante. Je mis d'abord cela sur le compte des évènements récents, le retour de Voldemort inquiétant tout le monde.

Je préparai donc mon petit déjeuner en silence, vérifiant toutefois d'un coup d'œil l'horloge que maman emmenait à présent partout avec elle. Nous étions, comme depuis le début des vacances, tous « en danger de mort », mais à priori personne n'était blessé.

Toutefois, lorsque quelques gorgées de chocolat chaud m'eurent parfaitement réveillé, je réalisai que maman gardait les yeux au sol et qu'elle semblait... sur le point de pleurer.

**- Qui est mort ?** demandai-je spontanément.

**- Mort ?** demanda maman en relevant soudain la tête. **Harry est mort ?**

**- Mais, pourquoi parles-tu d'Harry ?**

**- Parce que Sirius est arrivé peu avant l'aube espérant le trouver ici**, l'entendis-je répondre, stupéfait. **Et toi, pourquoi parles-tu de mort ?**

**- Peut-être parce que tu fais une tête d'enterrement, maman**, répondit Ginny qui entrait dans la pièce. **Bonjour tout le monde !**

**- Bonjour toute seule,** répondit Sirius qui la suivait, arrivant du couloir. Je notai toutefois qu'il s'était exprimé sans le moindre sourire, semblant lui aussi plus que soucieux.

**- Salut Ron**, ajouta-t-il. **Aurais-tu des nouvelles d'Harry ?**

**- Pas depuis que je l'ai quitté sur le quai 9 ¾ avant-hier soir. Mais pourquoi tu le cherches ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?**

**- C'est ce que j'aimerais bien savoir**, répondit Sirius en s'asseyant lourdement.

**- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** demandai-je, de plus en plus inquiet.

- **Harry a disparu.**

**- Quoi ?** nous exclamâmes-nous, Ginny et moi, ne pouvant en croire nos oreilles.

- **Et Remus ?** demandai-je. **Je les ai vus partir ensemble, il sait peut-être quelque chose.**

**- C'est possible**, me répondit Sirius,** mais il ne pourra pas réellement nous aider avant la fin de la pleine lune, et je n'ai aucune envie d'attendre encore quatre jours pour savoir ce qu'est devenu Harry. Cela dit, je crois qu'il s'est retrouvé en présence de Lunard...**

En entendant ça, Ginny poussa un cri horrifié.

**- Quoi ? **m'exclamai-je, semblant ne plus rien savoir dire d'autre. **Vous l'avez laissé avec un loup-garou ! Mais vous êtes totalement inconscients ! D'accord, il s'est déjà sorti de situations compliquées, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le mettre à l'épreuve comme ça ! Et toi, tu étais où d'abord ?** accusai-je Sirius.

**- Moi, j'étais en mission pour l'Ordre. J'ignorais qu'Harry devait venir directement Square Grimmaurd en sortant de Poudlard...**

**- Dumbledore ne t'a pas prévenu ? **demandai-je, presque suspicieux.

**- Que veux-tu dire ? **me demanda Sirius, surpris.

**- Que Harry a demandé à Dumbledore s'il pouvait aller directement chez toi le jour où tu es venu à Poudlard, juste après ton départ. Et que Dumbledore a donné son accord et a dit qu'il se chargeait de te prévenir, voilà ce que je veux dire****,** lui répondis-je.

**- Sauf que j'ai mal articulé en entrant dans la cheminée, ce jour-là. Si bien que je me suis retrouvé dans l'âtre de deux Moldus étrangers plus que surpris. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'ils disaient, mais j'ai du m'occuper de réparer les dégâts que j'avais causé. Etant coincé par l'étroitesse de leur conduit, j'ai eu quelque peu de mal à me sortir de là, ce qui était nécessaire pour sortir ma baguette. Le temps de tout nettoyer chez eux et de tout remettre en ordre, puis d'aller dans l'entrée de leur maison, de leur jeter un sortilège d'oubliettes, et de sortir de chez eux, j'ai mis quelques minutes à rentrer. D'autant plus que la rue était pleine de Moldus, j'ai donc du faire près d'un kilomètre à pieds avant de pouvoir transplaner sans être vu. C'est donc probablement Remus qui a eu le message de Dumbledore. **

**- C'est d'autant plus vraisemblable que c'est lui qui était à King Cross pour venir chercher Harry**, conclus-je.

-** Mais, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?** demanda Ginny. **Jusque-là, tu ne nous as rien dit d'inquiétant.**

**- En rentrant de mission hier soir, je suis tombé nez à museau avec Lunard. Et comme je sais qu'il est beaucoup plus à l'aise si je suis sous ma forme animale, et que c'est également mon cas, j'ai aussitôt pris mon aspect patmolien. **

**J'ai aussitôt senti l'odeur d'Harry. Elle datait un peu, mais je savais qu'il était venu là depuis mon départ. J'ai alors entreprit de fouiller chaque pièce, de la cuisine au grenier, mais pas la moindre trace d'Harry, ses bagages étaient dans sa chambre. Ce qui m'a quelque peu rassuré, c'est qu'à priori, les seuls à avoir mis les pieds chez moi depuis la dernière réunion de l'Ordre sont Harry, Remus, Kreattur et moi. Je pense donc qu'Harry n'a pas été enlevé, à moins que ses kidnappeurs n'aient fait en sorte de ne pas laisser de trace olfactive.**

**- Ce qui est tout à fait possible si Harry a été enlevé par des extra-terrestres****,** intervint Fleur qui était arrivée pendant les explications de Sirius.

Ce dernier releva la tête en l'entendant, et lui répondit en retenant un sourire :

**- Je sais bien qu'il ne faut négliger aucune hypothèse, mais je propose de n'examiner la tienne qu'en désespoir de cause, Fleur.**

Il se tut quelques instants puis, reprenant le compte-rendu de sa nuit, il ajouta :

**- Autre chose de rassurant : il n'y a pas la moindre trace de lutte dans la maison, ni la plus petite odeur de sang. Lunard n'est absolument pas blessé, lui non plus. Et je doute qu'un kidnappeur, quelle que soit sa nature, ait prit le soin de ranger, surtout avec un loup-garou dans les pattes. **

**- Cela laisse supposer qu'Harry s'est mis en sécurité par ses propres moyens****,** intervint Ginny.

**- Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi****,** approuvai-je. Puis, me tournant vers le parrain de mon meilleur ami :

**- Tu as regardé dans les bagages d'Harry, Sirius ?**

**- Je n'ai pas pu ouvrir la malle, sous ma forme canine****,** me répondit-il. **A quoi tu penses ?**

**- A sa cape d'invisibilité****,** répondis-je. **Peut-être s'est-il réfugié dessous.**

**- Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas se manifester la nuit alors que j'étais là ? Et ne me dis pas qu'il dormait, nous avons fait pas mal de bruit en fouillant partout. J'ai même réveillé le portrait de ma mère, et elle a toujours autant de voix...**

**- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très logique****,** admit Ginny. **Mais il a aussi pu se réfugier sous sa cape, et s'échapper ensuite de la maison.**

**- Oui, c'est une possibilité****,** admit Sirius. **Et c'est bien ce à quoi j'ai pensé. Qu'il avait réussi à sortir de chez moi, j'entends. Parce que pour la cape d'invisibilité, je ne vois pas quel intérêt il aurait eu à refermer sa malle après l'avoir prise, surtout s'il s'en est emparé dans l'urgence. Donc, vu que sa malle était fermée, je ne crois pas trop à cette hypothèse. Cela dit, je suis venu ici en espérant qu'il s'y était réfugié. Etant donné qu'il n'est pas là, auriez-vous une idée de l'endroit où il a pu aller ?**

Sirius me regarda particulièrement en posant cette question, ce qui était normal puisque j'étais la personne la plus proche d'Harry parmi les présents. Je me creusais d'autant plus la tête, mais hélas aucune idée ne me venait à l'esprit.

**- Non, je ne vois pas**, répondis-je, triste de ne pouvoir aider davantage. **A part ici, je ne vois guère qu'Hermione auprès de qui il aurait pu trouver refuge, mais il n'est jamais allé chez elle, et ne sait donc pas où elle habite. Et à mon avis, chercher une adresse inconnue est quelque peu hasardeux, par les temps qui courent, et je ne pense pas qu'Harry aurait pris un tel risque. Je ne pense pas non plus qu'il soit retourné volontairement chez les Dursley, vu comment il y est traité, ni vu son soulagement lorsque Dumbledore lui a donné la permission d'aller directement Square Grimmaurd en sortant de l'école.**

**- Sirius**, intervint Ginny, **tu t'es renseigné auprès du Magicobus ?**

Sirius la regardant d'un air interrogateur, elle précisa son idée :

**- Lorsque Harry s'est enfui de chez son oncle et sa tante quand il avait douze ans, il l'a utilisé. Il sait donc comment l'appeler et le prendre.**

**- Ce qui signifie qu'il avait un moyen d'aller où il voulait, **conclus-je en hochant la tête, trouvant que ma petite sœur avait de bonnes idées.

**- C'est vrai que je n'y avais pas pensé,** admit Sirius. **Mais je pense que Stan m'aurait prévenu, s'il avait vu Harry.**

**- Stan ? **demandai-je, ignorant totalement de qui il voulait parler.

**- Stan Rocade, le contrôleur du Magicobus. Il était à Poufsouffle lorsque nous étions à Poudlard. On s'entendait bien, et même s'il ne faisait pas parti des Maraudeurs, nous étions amis d'une certaine façon. En cherchant Harry cette nuit, j'ai vu un mot de sa part sur une table, où il me félicite d'avoir réussi à prouver mon innocence. Bavard comme il est, je ne doute pas qu'il se serait vanté auprès de moi d'avoir vu Harry si c'était le cas. Toutefois, je vous promets de le contacter dès demain matin si on n'a aucune nouvelle d'Harry d'ici là.**

**- Demain matin ! **m'exclamai-je. **Mais il peut lui arriver n'importe quoi d'ici là !**

**- Comme il a pu lui arriver n'importe quoi depuis environ trente-six heures. **

**- Et tu restes là sans rien faire !**

J'étais de plus en plus furieux. L'après-midi commençait à être sérieusement avancé, et je supportais de plus en plus difficilement de rester assis autour d'une table à simplement discuter, alors que mon meilleur ami se faisait peut-être torturer quelque part. Aussi je me levais et m'apprêtais à quitter la pièce.

**- Ron, attends !** m'interpella Sirius. **Je comprends ton impatience et ton envie d'agir. Mais tu dois bien comprendre qu'agir dans le vide, sans avoir la moindre piste sérieuse, c'est potentiellement mettre encore plus Harry en danger.**

**- Mais c'est aussi gagner du temps pour le secourir !** m'emportai-je.

**- Pas forcément, **me répliqua Sirius. **Si nous nous dispersons et si nous perdons notre énergie dans la poursuite d'indices plus ou moins imaginaires qui ne mènent nulle part, nous irons plus lentement qu'à avancer ensemble pour trouver une piste sérieuse et la suivre rapidement.**

Ne supportant plus de ne rien faire, je sortis sans rien répondre, décidé à contacter Hermione au plus vite. Je savais qu'elle me comprendrait et m'aiderait à agir sans attendre les anciens, perdus dans leurs réflexions. Au pire, nous irions fouiller le Square Grimmaurd sous forme humaine, puisque Remus gardait sa conscience dans la journée, même s'il restait sous sa forme de loup. Peut-être que là, nous trouverions un indice qui avait échappé à Sirius.

A l'instant où je m'apprêtai à monter l'escalier, un bruit retentit au-dehors. Je me précipitai à la fenêtre, voulant me rendre compte par moi-même de ce qui se passait.

Non pas que le bruit me soit totalement inconnu, je m'y étais habitué depuis quelques années, d'autant que j'avais déjà utilisé ce moyen pour me rendre à Poudlard. Mais par Merlin, qui pouvait nous rendre visite en voiture ?

Les seuls Moldus que nous connaissions et qui étaient susceptibles d'utiliser cet engin étaient les parents d'Hermione, qui l'amenaient chaque été par ce moyen. Mais même si j'avais invité ma meilleure amie, j'ignorais qu'elle devait arriver si tôt dans les vacances.

Pourtant, je la vis me faire signe, un grand sourire aux lèvres, sitôt qu'elle m'aperçut à travers la fenêtre. Je me précipitai alors vers la porte, oubliant durant quelques instants la disparition d'Harry.

**- Mione ? Tu as fait bon voyage ? Mais, que fais-tu ici ?**

**- Salut Ron !** s'exclama-t-elle gaiement en ouvrant sa porte.** Oui oui, le voyage s'est bien passé, merci. Désolée d'arriver si tôt, et surtout de ne pas avoir pris le temps de vous prévenir, mais j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux pour lui que je le ramène au plus vite. J'ai donc convaincu mes parents de m'emmener.**

Tout en parlant, elle avait ouvert le coffre et sorti une cage qu'elle me tendit et que j'attrapais machinalement sans lui accorder la moindre attention, ainsi que sa grosse malle, pour laquelle son père l'aida. Je la regardais faire, hébété, ne comprenant pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle me racontait.

Je la vis, à ma grande surprise, saluer rapidement ses parents, puis rentrer dans la maison, la cage qu'elle venait de me reprendre dans une main, l'autre portant le panier de Pattenrond d'où s'échappaient des miaulements furieux.

Sitôt qu'elle fut dans la cuisine, elle laissa éclater sa gaieté :

**- Salut tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ?**

**- Hermione ? Mais, que fais-tu là ? **lui demanda maman, surprise.

**- Pardon de ne pas vous avoir prévenue que j'arrivais aujourd'hui, Madame Weasley, mais je l'ignorais moi-même ce matin encore.**

Apercevant l'Animagus, elle ajouta :

**- Oh, Sirius, tu es là, c'est parfait ! J'espère que tu seras plus compétent que moi pour aider Harry.**

**- Harry ? ! ** s'exclama Sirius.** Je ne demande que ça, de l'aider ! Mais, que lui arrive-t-il ? Tu sais où il est ?**

**- Là**, répondit simplement Hermione en désignant la cage, où je m'aperçus qu'il y avait Hedwige et qu'elle n'était pas seule. Le hibou noir qui l'accompagnait et dormait en ce moment, n'était pas franchement discret, mais je n'y avais tout simplement pas prêté attention, partagé entre l'inquiétude pour mon meilleur ami et la surprise de la voir arriver.

En l'entendant, nous fîmes un tel tapage, nous approchant tous de la cage pour mieux le voir et pour nous rendre compte par nous-mêmes que c'était bien lui et que nous pouvions cesser de nous inquiéter, que nous le réveillâmes.

Aussitôt, deux grands yeux vert émeraude nous fixèrent. Deux yeux que j'aurai reconnus entre mille...

**- Bonsoir Harry, j'espère que le voyage n'a pas été trop désagréable. Je suis vraiment désolée si la cage était un peu petite, mais le vendeur Moldu n'en avait pas de plus grande. Nous sommes arrivés au Terrier,** lui dit simplement Hermione en ouvrant la cage, voyant qu'il était réveillé.

Aussitôt, le hibou noir fit un pas à l'extérieur, bousculant légèrement au passage sa compagne qui se réveilla. Tous deux s'envolèrent quelques instants plus tard, mais alors qu'Hedwige s'en allait à l'extérieur par la porte restée ouverte, Harry se contenta de faire un tour de la pièce en volant à toute allure, évitant les obstacles avec aisance malgré sa vitesse, et suscitant mon admiration.

**- Wouahou, tu te débrouilles bien, mon vieux. On voit que tu es à l'aise dans les airs**, lui dis-je, admiratif.

Il vint se poser sur mon épaule et me pinça légèrement l'oreille avec son bec en guise de bonjour. J'en profitais pour l'examiner de plus près, et constatais que sa cicatrice était bien là, elle aussi. Elle ressortait à peine sur son plumage noir, mais si on savait où la chercher, on voyait que quelques-unes de ses plumes avaient des reflets roux, dessinant un éclair.

Au bout de quelques instants, il alla se poser sur la table, juste devant Sirius, et se mit à le regarder dans les yeux, tandis qu'Hermione ajoutait :

**- C'est vrai qu'il se débrouille bien en vol, mais je crois qu'il aimerait redevenir humain... et qu'il n'y arrive pas.**

**- Comment ça ? **demanda Sirius. **Si j'ai bien compris, Harry est devenu un Animagus, et il s'est probablement envolé du Square Grimmaurd par la fenêtre de sa chambre, que Kreattur avait laissée ouverte pour aérer. Et Hedwige a du l'accompagner. Mais je ne comprends pas comment un Animagus pourrait ne pas pouvoir reprendre forme humaine, on n'a jamais vu ça.**

**- Mais à ma connaissance, personne n'est jamais devenu Animagus d'un coup,** répondit Hermione.

**- Il faut des mois pour devenir Animagus, et c'est loin d'être facile, crois-moi**, répondit Sirius.

**- Justement. Je ne crois pas qu'Harry se soit entraîné à le devenir. Je ne l'ai même jamais entendu parler d'un tel projet. Et toi, Ron ?**

**- Moi non plus**, répondis-je.

**- Tu veux dire que... Harry serait devenu Animagus d'un seul coup ? **s'étonna Sirius.** Mais, c'est impossible !**

**- Plus impossible que de survivre à un Avada ?** demanda malicieusement Hermione, stoppant par là-même les objections de Sirius.

Le silence régna quelques instants lorsqu'Hermione se tut, mais il fut interrompu par un gargouillement. Nos regards se portèrent sur Sirius, tandis que celui-ci fixait Harry.

Maman, qui était restée immobile, semblant avoir quelque peu de mal à intégrer que mon meilleur ami était un Animagus, se leva vivement :

**- Je crois qu'il est grand temps que nous mangions, l'heure du déjeuner est largement passée !** s'exclama-t-elle en se dirigeant prestement vers les fourneaux. Elle n'y était pas encore parvenue que du bacon commençait déjà à grésiller dans une poêle, tandis que de l'eau commençait à bouillir. Elle y plongea les pommes de terre, et s'occupa de découper en fines tranches le bacon et de le déposer sur une assiette pendant qu'elle cuisait.

Elle se dirigea vers Harry et déposant ce qu'elle venait de préparer et qui était très appétissant devant lui, elle lui dit, en caressant son plumage distraitement :

**- Mange, Harry, mon chéri, c'est pour toi. Et si tu en veux encore, n'hésites pas à te manifester.**

Puis elle retourna terminer de préparer notre repas, me demandant par-dessus son épaule de mettre la table, ce que je fis, tout en écoutant distraitement la conversation de Sirius et d'Hermione, cette dernière lui détaillant les différents essais qu'elle avait fait pour aider Harry à retrouver forme humaine.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, un plat fumant fut posé sur la table, autour de laquelle nous nous installâmes tous.

Nous mangeâmes de concert, discutant à bâtons rompus de choses et d'autres, les bruits de bec d'Harry et d'Hedwige, qui était revenue, se mêlant au bruit de nos couteaux et de nos fourchettes.

Après une excellente crème au citron comme dessert, Sirius se leva, et, nous saluant tous de la main :

**- Merci beaucoup pour cet excellent repas, Molly. Je crois qu'il est temps que j'aille rendre compte de ma mission à Dumbledore. Je vous confie Harry. A plus tard, vous tous. Hermione, je te promets de passer faire un tour à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, ramener quelques livres qui pourront peut-être vous aider. J'ai déjà quelques titres en tête, si mes souvenirs sont exacts….**

Sur ce, il transplana, nous laissant somnolents et repus. Maman se contenta d'agiter sa baguette, et les assiettes et plats se dirigèrent vers l'évier, où l'éponge s'empressa de les nettoyer. Hermione déclara qu'elle allait chercher sa malle, restée dehors depuis son arrivée, puis montait dans sa chambre chercher d'autres moyens d'aider Harry, et elle quitta la pièce. J'eus juste le temps d'apercevoir les hiboux s'endormir avant d'en faire autant, la tête appuyée sur mes bras repliés qui reposaient sur la table.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews, qui me font vraiment chaud au cœur, et pour lesquelles je vous remercie beaucoup, elles sont un vrai moteur pour moi :**

**elo-didie :**

Salut, ravie que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu. Qu'en est-il de celui-ci ?

Et non, Harry n'était pas parti chez les Weasley, même s'il a fini par y arriver lol.

Tiens-moi au courant pour ta fic stp bisous

**mimi72 :**

Et non, Harry ne sait pas transplaner (en plus, c'est impossible pour un sorcier depuis le Square Grimmaurd si je ne me trompe pas –vu que dans JKR ils transplanent toujours sur le perron de la maison, mais jamais dedans. Enfin, moi je l'interprète comme ça vu les sorts qui protègent la maison aussi.) Mais on peut dire que sa magie a pris le dessus, d'une certaine manière (même si ce n'est pas exactement l'explication que je vais en donner dans un chapitre à venir...) A Bientôt Bisous

**lilylys :**

C'est vrai qu'on change de question, mais je doute d'avoir apporté beaucoup de réponses aux questions que tu posais dans ta review précédente dans le chapitre 9. J'aurai plutôt rajouté des questions (dont tu viens d'avoir en partie les réponses^^). Promis je reviens bientôt pour la suite des réponses. Ttention à toi aussi

**Haley Black :**

* Se pointe chez toi et frappe à la porte, puis attends patiemment que tu lui ouvres*

- Salut Haley ! Comment ça va bien ? Et ton chapitre 62, tu t'en sors ? Ben oui je sais c'est idiot, mais comme tous les dimanches, je regarde assez fréquemment –environ toutes les heures- ma boîte mail voir si tu as mis à jour... Et puis, j'avoue que te lire est un grand stimulant pour mon écriture, donc je compte un peu sur toi aussi pour ne pas laisser NA abandonnée trop longtemps...

Sinon, je crois que c'était pas trop la peine de t'en faire pour Harry, ce qui lui arrive n'est pas spécialement grave (quoique je ne vois pas trop un hibou lancer le sortilège adéquat pour mettre hors d'état de nuire l'autre fou ténébreux.

* Se prend un fou-rire toute seule devant son écran en imaginant un hibou tenant une baguette et l'agiter en hululant pour lancer un sortilège^^*

Bon allez j'te laisse, à bientôt chez toi ou chez moi, bisous !

**Mini-Yuya :**

Salut ^^

Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments, qui me touchent sincèrement. Oui, c'est bon, j'ai réussi à trouver suffisamment d'idées pour rallonger mon chapitre (j'en avais déjà la trame, mais il était vraiment trop court, d'où l'appel à l'aide que je vous avais lancé). J'espère qu'il t'aura plu. A bientôt, prends soin de toi, bon courage à toi aussi !


	12. Chapter 12

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Comment vous allez bien ?**

**Et oui, c'est bien moi, ma pause d'écriture n'a finalement pas duré longtemps.^^**

**J'espère que ce nouveau point de vue vous plaira, à vous de me dire, grâce à vos reviews qui sont toujours un vrai plaisir et auxquelles je réponds en fin de chapitre (comme d'habitude). Je précise au cas où certains de mes lecteurs ne soient pas inscrits sur le site, que j'accepte les reviews anonymes également.**

**Merci beaucoup à ma correctrice préférée et unique pour son travail, j'ai nommé Victoria.**

**Bonne lecture:)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 12**** (point de vue de Minerva)**

Je me réveillai doucement, prenant peu à peu conscience que je me trouvais dans mon endroit préféré : les bras d'Albus. Je sentais son ventre se soulever doucement contre mon dos, tandis qu'un léger ronflement s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Ne voulant pas le réveiller, je me gardais de bouger, savourant simplement ce tout début de vacances.

Les élèves étaient repartis chez eux il y a quelques jours, et le château semblait vide tant il était silencieux. Aucun bruit ne nous parvenait, excepté, parfois, lorsqu'un escalier pas trop éloigné se déplaçait.

Fumseck s'éveilla et me regarda, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, avant de me saluer en émettant doucement son trille matinal. Cela éveilla mon compagnon, mais il se contenta, pour mon plus grand bonheur, de m'embrasser légèrement le cou et de resserrer son étreinte autour de moi en me sentant frissonner.

Nous profitâmes donc de quelques minutes supplémentaires de tendresse, jusqu'à ce qu'un hibou, porteur de la gazette du sorcier, ne vienne frapper à la fenêtre.

Je me levai donc, lui ouvrit, et fouillai, sous ses indications, dans les poches d'Albus afin de payer l'oiseau, tandis que celui-ci lui apportait le numéro du jour au lit.

A peine avais-je refermé la fenêtre que j'entendis Albus éclater de rire.

**- Que se passe-t-il ?** Lui demandai-je, surprise.

**- Rita Skeeter a été surprise en plein Ministère hurlant à tue-tête qu'elle exigeait de voir le Ministre sans le moindre délai, car il était urgentissime qu'elle ait à nouveau de ces délicieux bonbons au caramel. **

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? **lui demandai-je, intriguée.

**- Je pense que c'est une vengeance,** me répondit-il, le regard malicieux. **Et je dois dire que cette façon de faire a été très intelligente. Cela m'étonnerait qu'on trouve le responsable, ou même qu'on se donne la peine de mobiliser qui que ce soit du Ministère pour une simple histoire de bonbons, d'autant qu'elle n'aura eu aucune conséquence matérielle.**

**- Mais, pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait-il se venger d'elle après si longtemps ? Ca fait une éternité qu'elle n'a rien écrit...**

**- Probablement parce qu'elle n'y a pas été de main morte avec Sirius, dans l'article relatant son procès. Allons, Minerva, ne me dis pas que le fait qu'elle mélange les lettres de son nom a suffit à ce que tu ne la reconnaisses ****pas**, ajouta-t-il devant mon expression étonnée. **Il n'empêche, qui devrait la décrédibiliser quelque peu... Surtout qu'apparemment, elle était tellement déchaînée que les Aurors ont du s'y mettre à trois pour l'évacuer du Ministère et l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste, d'où elle est ressortie un peu plus tard, après avoir pris, contre son gré, une potion anti-gueule de bois. **

A cet instant, Fumseck se mit à chanter.

**- Ah, je crois qu'il est temps que je me lève**, commenta Albus en reposant le journal et en s'étirant.

Il sauta du lit quelques instants plus tard avec une souplesse qui me surprenait toujours vu son grand âge, et ressortit quelques minutes plus tard de la salle de bain, lavé, parfumé et habillé. Il s'approcha de moi :

**- Me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accompagner à la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, ma Dame ?** me demanda-t-il en s'inclinant.

Je souris, touchée de sa galanterie, et prit le bras qu'il me tendait en guise de réponse.

Nous descendîmes l'escalier en colimaçon et parcourûmes les couloirs en devisant gaiement, Fumseck volant devant nous comme s'il nous montrait le chemin. Soudain, l'oiseau, qui volait juste sous la voûte que ses plumes semblaient frôler, fonça en piqué.

Nous éclatâmes de rire en voyant un esprit frappeur que nous connaissions bien et qui visiblement s'apprêtait à nous lancer de la boue qu'il avait trouvée Merlin seul sait, s'enfuir le plus vite qu'il put en hurlant de frayeur lorsqu'il vit l'oiseau flamboyant arriver sur lui.

**- Pauvre Peeves, il s'ennuie pendant les vacances,** commenta Dumbledore.

Sur ce, nous arrivâmes à la Grande Salle dans un silence apaisant, troublé seulement par le bruit de nos pas qui résonnaient sur le sol de pierre.

Après un petit déjeuner dont rien ne vint interrompre le calme, nous nous séparâmes, Albus souhaitant entreprendre des recherches dans la bibliothèque du château tandis que pour ma part je profitais de ce premier jour de vacances pour me rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Je frissonnais en y arrivant malgré les chauds rayons que le soleil dardait dans mon dos. Ce n'était certes pas la température extérieure, dépassant déjà les 25 degrés en ce début de matinée, qui me donnait froid. Non, c'était plutôt l'ambiance : des sorciers et des sorcières, dont la robe portait l'insigne du Ministère, faisaient le tour des boutiques, obligeant les commerçants à afficher sur leurs vitrines d'immenses affiches violettes donnant des conseils pour se protéger de Vous-Savez-Qui. Des Aurors, baguettes à la main et prêts à intervenir, patrouillaient parmi la foule. Tout le monde se hâtait, les yeux baissés, les mères de famille veillant sur leur progéniture avec bien plus d'assiduité que de coutume. Je résolus aussitôt de ne pas m'attarder plus que nécessaire, pressée de quitter cette ambiance lourde.

J'achetais quelques potions médicales que Pompom m'avait demandées, quelques épices que j'appréciais particulièrement ajouter à mes plats, ainsi que quelques livres traitant des dernières découvertes en matière de métamorphose. J'avais également fait emplette d'une paire de confortables chaussettes en laine violette sur lesquelles des étoiles filantes en laine jaune ne cessaient de bouger et qui plairaient sans doute beaucoup à Albus. Je m'apprêtais à quitter les lieux lorsque je tombai sur de magnifiques peignes à chignon d'ivoire sculpté. Ne pouvant résister à ajouter un élément à ma collection secrète, je rentrai prestement dans la boutique.

J'en ressortis quelques minutes plus tard, et me dirigeai vers le Chaudron Baveur pour déjeuner. Je pénétrai dans l'établissement désert, à l'exception de Tom, le vieux barman, qui fut enchanté en constatant que je m'arrêtais dans ce lieu où tous ne faisaient que passer en hâte depuis la bataille au Ministère. Il me servit avec empressement, et, voyant son envie de compagnie, je décidais de prendre mon repas au bar plutôt qu'à l'une des tables de la salle. Je mangeai rapidement et de bon appétit, tout en discutant à bâton rompu avec Tom, qui était lui aussi inquiet des évènements récents.

Une fois mon repas achevé, je ne m'attardai pas et regagnai Poudlard, heureuse d'échapper à cette ambiance plutôt morbide qui me portait sur les nerfs, un léger sourire flottant sur mes lèvres car j'étais satisfaite de mes emplettes.

Arrivant à l'entrée du parc, j'aperçus quelques mètres devant moi la silhouette d'un homme grand et musclé, dont les longs cheveux frisés tombaient dans le dos, et qui se dirigeait vers le château.

Entendant le grincement caractéristique du portail lorsque je le poussai, il se retourna et je reconnus aussitôt Sirius. Voyant qu'il s'était arrêté pour m'attendre, je hâtai le pas pour le rejoindre, tout en tendant de reprendre mon air sévère habituel, n'ayant pas la moindre envie que ma réputation d'être sévère mais juste change.

Arrivée près de lui, j'entamai la conversation :

**- Ta liberté est une bonne nouvelle**, le saluai-je, ajoutant un signe de tête à mon propos en guise de bonjour.

**- Merci**, me répondit-il, malicieux, sachant parfaitement que c'était ma façon de lui dire que j'avais été ravie d'apprendre que son innocence avait été prouvée.**Voulez-vous que je vous aide ? **ajouta-t-il galamment en tendant ses mains vers mes nombreux paquets.

**- Oh, je veux bien, merci Sirius. Tiens, prends ça s'il te plaît**, ajoutai-je en lui tendant le paquet assez imposant destiné à Pompom. **Et fais attention, c'est fragile, ce sont des potions diverses pour l'infirmerie.**

**- Très bien, je vais donc aller les porter à l'infirmerie,** me répondit-il.

Et tandis que nous franchissions la porte du château quelques instants plus tard, il prit aussitôt la direction de l'endroit où il avait accompagné si souvent Lunard, à la fin de leur scolarité.

Pour ma part, je me dirigeai vers mes appartements où je déposai ma cape et mes achats personnels. J'en profitai pour refaire ma coiffure, remettant les quelques cheveux qui s'en étaient échappés en place et en profitant pour essayer mes nouveaux peignes. A la fois discrets et élégants, comme je les aimais, ils tenaient impeccablement les cheveux. Parfait !

Je sortis ensuite, tenant en main le paquet que je destinais à Albus, et gagnai le bureau de celui-ci avec l'intention de le lui donner. N'y trouvant que Fumseck, je repartis en quête du Directeur, passant voir à la Salle des Professeurs, puis songeant en la trouvant déserte qu'il se trouvait probablement à la bibliothèque, je m'y rendis.

A peine avais-je ouvert la porte que des éclats de voix me parvinrent. Les deux protagonistes chuchotaient furieusement, et leurs paroles résonnaient, dans la pièce vide et silencieuse. Me demandant ce qui se passait, je suivis la provenance des voix et arrivai au bureau de Madame Pince. La bibliothécaire faisait face à Sirius, à qui elle semblait refuser quelque chose.

**- Il est hors de question que vous empruntiez le moindre ouvrage, Black !** chuchotai furieusement Irma. **Vous n'êtes plus élève à Poudlard !**

Sachant parfaitement que de nombreux anciens élèves empruntaient également des ouvrages, je toussotai légèrement devant cette mauvaise foi.

Tandis que Sirius se retournait et souriait en me voyant, me remerciant par là-même de mon intervention dont il avait parfaitement compris la signification, la bibliothécaire, elle, me fusillait du regard.

**- Bonjour Irma. Quel est le problème ?** lui demandai-je, calmement.

**- Le problème, Minerva, est qu'un coupable non seulement est en liberté, mais qu'en plus il prétend voler de précieux ouvrages à notre école.**

A ces mots, je vis Sirius pâlir, semblant se contenir difficilement. Pour ma part, je devins furieuse, et m'apprêtai à répliquer vertement, lorsqu'un nouvel arrivant prit la parole :

**- Sirius n'est ni un traître, ni un meurtrier. Et encore moins un voleur,** intervint calmement mais d'un ton ferme la voix d'Albus derrière moi. **Je ne vois pas la moindre raison de lui refuser ce prêt, Irma. Et ne me dites pas qu'il n'est plus dans vos fiches en tant qu'emprunteur, car je sais parfaitement que vous les avez toutes gardées avec beaucoup de soin. Je peux même aller vous chercher la sienne, si vous le désirez.**

**- Je refuse de lui prêter de précieux ouvrages pour qu'ils me reviennent aussi abîmés que tous ceux que lui et ses comparses ont détériorés pendant leur scolarité. Je passais la totalité de mes congés d'été à les réparer sans en venir à bout, et il m'a fallu encore une année complète de travail après leur départ pour que tous ceux passés entre leurs mains soient restaurés. Permettez-moi de douter qu'ils aient changé, car les réprimandes que je leur faisais ne les ont jamais fait changer d'attitude !**

**- Oh, mais si c'est cela qui vous inquiète**, répliqua Sirius qui semblait, maintenant qu'Albus et moi étions à ses côtés, plus amusé par la mauvaise foi de la bibliothécaire qu'autre chose,** sachez que ce n'est pas moi qui souhaite les consulter. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour Miss Granger.**

**- Hermione ?** demanda la bibliothécaire, surprise.

**- Oui, Hermione Granger, qui vient de terminer sa cinquième année à Gryffondor. Et je doute qu'elle vous ait jamais abîmé le moindre ouvrage,** répliqua calmement Sirius.

**- Et comment connaissez-vous cette admirable jeune fille, par Merlin ? **demanda la bibliothécaire qui semblait se radoucir quelque peu.

**- Mais parce qu'elle est la meilleure amie de mon filleul,** répondit tranquillement Sirius. **Allons, Madame Pince, vous qui vous souvenez si bien de nous, ne me dites pas que vous avez oublié que j'étais le meilleur ami de James !** s'amusa-t-il, laissant échapper un bref rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement.

**- Bien, je crois que ce problème est résolu**, conclut tranquillement Albus. Puis, se tournant vers l'ancien Maraudeur : **Je suppose que tu venais me voir, Sirius ?**

**- Oui**, confirma celui-ci, réduisant les livres d'un coup de baguette et les mettant dans sa poche.

**- Allons dans mon bureau alors, **conclut le Directeur, en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Sirius lui emboîta le pas, tandis que je restai immobile quelques instants, réfléchissant à ce que j'allais faire, puisqu'apparemment je ne pourrai être seule avec mon compagnon dans l'immédiat. En d'autres temps, je me serai proposée de rester ici, faisant simplement venir l'un des livres que je venais d'acheter par un sortilège d'attraction, mais la compagnie de la bibliothécaire m'était devenue particulièrement désagréable depuis quelques minutes.

Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, Albus lança par-dessus son épaule :

**- Et vous feriez bien de réfléchir Irma, parce que pour ma part, même sans être convaincu d'avance de l'innocence de Sirius, voir Pettigrow vivant en photo dans **_**La Gazette**_** aurait suffit à me faire déduire qu'il n'avait pas été assassiné.**

Sirius, qui s'était retourné pour se délecter de la tête de la bibliothécaire qui valait effectivement le détour, remarqua que je n'avais pas bougé, et il ajouta :

**- Minerva, je crois que vous devriez venir avec nous. Cela ne vous dérange pas Albus ?**

**- Bien sûr que non, que cela ne me dérange pas**, répliqua le Directeur.

Cessant donc de réfléchir à ce que j'allais faire, je les rejoignis rapidement, songeant amusée que la dernière fois où j'avais cherché ainsi à rattraper Sirius plusieurs fois dans la même journée remontait à l'époque où il était élève à Poudlard et où la jeune Professeur que j'étais alors faisait tout son possible pour empêcher les Maraudeurs de faire des bêtises, les gardant le plus possible sous surveillance, même s'ils ne l'avaient jamais su, heureusement pour moi.

Je les rejoignis à l'instant où ils franchissaient la porte de la bibliothèque. A peine étions-nous dans le couloir que Sirius laissa échapper sa colère :

**- Non mais franchement, quelle vieille chouette ! Je n'ai jamais abîmé de livre, et les autres non plus, à ma connaissance !**

**- Je crois que le problème était plutôt qu'elle ne croit pas en ton innocence**, répliquai-je doucement, tentant de le calmer même si cela m'énervait autant que lui.

**- Ca je le sais, mais je pensais qu'ici au moins, on me laisserait tranquille ! J'ai été jugé, chaque sorcier ne va pas refaire mon procès à chaque fois qu'il me voit !**

**- Oh, tu sais, Poudlard est un lieu comme les autres, ici aussi certains sont un peu simples d'esprit,** répondit Albus d'un ton désinvolte. **Mais je pense que ce que je lui ai dit la fera réfléchir, et que même si ce n'est pas le cas, le fait que je te soutienne suffira à la calmer, ne serait-ce que parce qu'elle aura peur de me déplaire. Quant à l'attitude des autres sorciers, cela se calmera avec le temps. Dans quelques années, les gens se seront habitués à te voir libre.**

Sirius marmonna quelque chose que nous ne pûmes comprendre. Dumbledore, souhaitant changer de sujet et alléger l'atmosphère, remarquant le sachet que je tenais, me demanda ce que c'était.

**- Oh, c'est pour vous**, lui dis-je, le lui tendant aussitôt. J'aurais préféré lui offrir mon modeste présent en tête à tête, mais je ne pouvais décemment pas lui mentir, aussi décidai-je de faire plus ou moins abstraction de la présence du Maraudeur à nos côtés.

**- Pour moi ? **s'étonna Dumbledore, en saisissant le paquet, curieux, tandis que je me contentais de hocher la tête en guise de réponse. Il l'ouvrit aussitôt, et un grand sourire éclaira son visage.

**- Merci beaucoup Minerva, elles sont absolument magnifiques**.

Sur ce, il donna un simple coup de baguette, et je vis les chaussettes disparaître.

Sirius, qui nous regardait, visiblement surpris et curieux de voir ce que je pouvais offrir à Albus, n'eut, à mon grand soulagement, pas le temps de se rendre compte de quoi il s'agissait. Il n'osa toutefois pas poser de question, et Albus s'empressa de lui changer les idées :

**- Alors Sirius, cela s'est bien passé ?**

**- Oh, oui, parfaitement bien. Je suis arrivé au milieu d'une fête Moldue sur le thème des loups, c'était assez drôle. Cela m'a fait perdre un peu de temps, mais je n'ai mis que deux jours à avoir les informations que nous voulions. Et je suis d'autant plus sûr de moi qu'Alice m'a confirmé mes déductions et qu'elle m'a fourni plus de détails.**

**- Ton histoire semble passionnante, **commenta Albus alors que nos arrivions vers les gargouilles qui gardaient son bureau. Comme d'habitude, elles s'écartèrent, laissant place au fameux escalier en colimaçon.

Sirius monta le premier, et Albus en profita pour me glisser à l'oreille :

**- Elles sont vraiment très confortables, merci Minerva**.

Sur ce, il me vola un baiser, puis gravit tranquillement l'escalier, utilisant probablement un sortilège car il arriva juste derrière Sirius qui ne se douta de rien.

Je le suivis quelques instants plus tard, ne reprenant ma progression que lorsque je fus certaine que mes rougeurs avaient disparu. Notre couple avait toujours été secret, et je souhaitais qu'il en reste ainsi. Déjà que mon cadeau allait probablement mettre la puce à l'oreille de Sirius, il n'y avait pas besoin d'en rajouter...

Comme Albus pénétrait dans son bureau, j'aperçus sous sa robe, à la lumière provenant de la large baie vitrée, les chaussettes que je venais de lui offrir, et qu'il s'était visiblement empressé de revêtir.

Lorsque je pénétrai dans le bureau qui m'était presque plus familier que le mien quelques instants plus tard, Albus était déjà installé dans son très confortable fauteuil. Les mains croisées sur son ventre, il regardait aimablement Sirius par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, attendant visiblement qu'il commence son récit.

Je refermai la porte et m'installai aux côtés de Sirius, dans le siège resté libre.

Dumbledore agita sa baguette, insonorisant probablement les lieux et verrouillant la porte à en croire le léger bruit de serrure qui retentit. Je ne m'inquiétai pas pour autant en quoi que ce soit, comprenant bien qu'il ne souhaitait pas que nous soyons dérangés, mais soupçonnant que nous étions libres de sortir si nous le désirions.

A ma grande surprise, ce fut Albus qui se racla la gorge et prit la parole :

**- Juste quelques mots afin que Minerva comprenne de quoi il s'agit, si tu permets Sirius.**

Le brun hochant la tête, Albus continua : **Il y a quelques jours, j'ai reçu les inscriptions à l'école pour l'année prochaine.**

J'acquiesçai en silence, montrant par là que je suivais parfaitement le fil de son récit, mais me demandant ce que Sirius avait à voir là-dedans, puisque jusque-là tout était absolument normal.

**- L'une d'entre elles m'a particulièrement intriguée**, poursuivit mon vieil ami. **C'était celle d'une certaine Renesmée Cullen. Son adresse était aux Etats-Unis, ce qui est en soit déjà peu banal pour nos élèves, et surtout, elle était âgée, d'après sa date de naissance, de seulement quatre ans.**

A ces mots, j'ouvris des yeux ronds. Il s'agissait sans doute d'une erreur, même si cela paraissait fort peu probable, puisqu'il n'y avait pas eu la moindre erreur dans les registres du château, et ce depuis sa fondation il y a bien des siècles.

**- Intrigué, j'ai donc décidé de rendre visite à ses parents. J'ai pu rencontrer une famille très soudée, composée de ses grands-parents, de ses parents, ainsi que de deux tantes et de deux oncles. J'ai également pu constater au cours de ma visite qu'ils ont une force, une vitesse et une endurance exceptionnelles. Mais j'ai du écourter mon séjour parmi eux à cause de l'attaque au Ministère, si bien que je n'ai pas pu connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Sirius a accepté que sa première mission pour l'Ordre soit de savoir qui sont ces gens exactement, et il est parti le soir même de sa libération remplir cette mission. **

Albus se tut, encourageant d'un sourire bienveillant Sirius à commencer son récit. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier d'avantage, et prit aussitôt la parole :

**- Préférant ne pas attirer l'attention tant des Moldus que de ceux sur lesquels j'enquêtais, j'ai transplané à l'endroit où vous étiez arrivé, Albus. Prenant aussitôt la forme de Patmol, j'ai suivi votre piste et celle d'Alice. Après m'être quelque peu égaré à la poursuite de cet étrange loup géant que j'avais aperçu avant de comprendre qu'il n'était que le produit d'un jeu Moldu, je trouvais enfin la grande villa blanche dont vous m'aviez parlé. Je ne vis pas l'enfant, mais plusieurs adultes discutaient entre eux. Curieux de voir leurs gestes, je m'approchais, et me retrouvais à découvert. A cet instant, une grande blonde, sans doute Rosalie, tourna le coin de la maison. Me voyant, elle s'exclama que j'étais « un repas », ce à quoi un homme, probablement son compagnon, lui répondit que si elle avait vraiment soif, elle ferait mieux d'aller vider un cerf ou deux.**

A ces mots, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, et Dumbledore exprima mes craintes en murmurant :

**- Des vampires...**

**- Oui, des vampires,** affirma Sirius. **Cela m'a été confirmé par Alice elle-même. Elle sortait de la maison à ce moment-là, et m'a appelé. Après avoir plongé dans son regard qui me disait que je pouvais lui faire confiance et m'être souvenu de ce qu'elle avait déjà fait pour moi, je l'ai rejointe. Elle m'a alors pris dans ses bras et mis dans l'un de ces engins que les Moldus utilisent pour se déplacer. Puis elle nous a éloignés à toute allure de la maison.**

**C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle m'a dit que j'avais deviné juste. Elle a également ajouté qu'en plus de leurs autres qualités, les vampires n'oublient jamais rien de ce qu'ils ont pu savoir ou percevoir. Elle m'a également révélé, peut-être sans même s'en rendre compte, qu'Edward a la capacité de lire dans les pensées.**

**Mais elle m'a dit aussi que sa famille a un régime alimentaire particulier : ils considèrent que chaque vie humaine est importante, et se nourrissent donc exclusivement du sang d'animaux. D'autre part, celle qui est inscrite ici est seulement demi-vampire : sa mère était encore humaine lorsqu'elle est tombée enceinte. Elle peut donc parfaitement se nourrir comme nous, même si elle peut aussi boire du sang. La seule raison pour laquelle ils ne l'ont jamais mise à l'école est le fait qu'elle grandisse plus vite que les humains. Il faudra d'ailleurs que l'on y trouve une explication ne mettant pas en danger leur secret si nous acceptons la petite ici. **

Je vis Albus sourire en entendant la fin de cette explication, et m'apprêtai à intervenir. Mais le récit de Sirius n'était pas tout à fait terminé apparemment, puisqu'il ajoutât :

**- Alice m'a également fait la demande que nous soyons le moins possible au courant de leur secret, pour notre propre sécurité. Apparemment, il existe chez eux une sorte de Cour de justice qui punit de mort tous les non-vampires au courant de leur existence... C'est aussi pour ça qu'elle demande qu'on lui donne notre réponse grâce à l'appareil qu'elle vous a donné, Albus. Elle m'a montré comment procéder. **

**- Vous n'avez tout de même pas l'intention d'accepter un vampire à Poudlard, Albus ?** m'exclamai-je.

**- Et pourquoi pas ?** me répondit-il aussitôt. **D'une part, ce n'est qu'un demi-vampire, et d'autre part, je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait pire que d'accepter un loup-garou. Même si elle est plus forte qu'une enfant de quatre ans, je doute qu'elle le soit davantage que des adolescents de onze ans ou que de jeunes adultes. Et nos élèves savent également se défendre à coup de sortilège, si cela s'avérait nécessaire.**

Désemparée, je me tournai vers Sirius, qui à ma grande surprise restait de marbre face à la décision du Directeur :

**- Cela ne t'effraie pas que Harry se retrouve avec un vampire et risque en permanence de se faire mordre ?**

**- Oh, je ne m'inquiète pas pour mon filleul, il s'est sorti de bien d'autres dangers, et est bien déjà parvenu à échapper à Remus pendant la pleine lune, ce n'est pas pour se faire avoir par une moitié de vampire ! **

**- Et puis**, ajouta Albus, **avoir des vampires dans notre camp peut s'avérer très utile face à Voldemort.**

Je frissonnai en entendant son nom, mais ne répondit rien. Qu'objecter à un tel argument ?

Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, le Directeur sortit de sa poche un appareil que je voyais souvent chez les Moldus mais qui me paraissait étrange, il le tendit à Sirius :

**- Dit à Alice que nous acceptons Nessie. Et convient avec elle de quand nous irons les chercher.**

**- Elle m'a demandé que nous n'y retournions pas pour éviter de trop mêler nos odeurs aux leurs et ainsi éviter de nos mettre en danger. Ils nous rejoindront par leurs propres moyens**, répondit Sirius.

A cet instant, l'appareil se mit à vibrer, faisant sursauter Sirius.

**- Tiens, un nouveau message, **dit-il, étonné. Il l'ouvrit en quelques instants, puis lut à voix haute :

_**Super ! Je vous promets que vous ne regretterez pas de nous avoir acceptés ! Je vous tiens au courant de notre arrivée à l'aéroport d'Heathrow, probablement dans quelques jours. Bonne journée à vous, et merci d'avoir rendu la mienne excellente ! Alice.**_

**- Mais, je n'ai encore rien envoyé !** s'étonna Sirius.

**- J'ai comme l'impression que nous n'avons pas fini de découvrir leurs secrets**, commenta Albus, visiblement amusé.

- **Je partage totalement cette opinion**, approuva Sirius. Puis, se levant, il ajouta : **bien, je vais aller porter à Hermione les livres qu'elle m'avait demandés. Si vous avez besoin de moi, vous savez où me trouver ! Tant que la pleine lune n'est pas terminée, il vaut toutefois mieux que ce soit moi qui me déplace, je suis sûr que Phinéas se fera un plaisir de venir m'avertir si vous voulez me voir.**

Puis il ouvrit la porte, et sortit.

Me levant à mon tour, je me mis devant la fenêtre, regardant le parc, songeuse. La rentrée qui aurait lieu dans deux mois s'annonçait encore plus mouvementée que d'habitude...

* * *

**Voilà, c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui !**

**Pour celles qui se poseraient la question, oui, la ridiculisation de Skeater est bien l'œuvre d'Hermione, qui s'est fait aider par Fred et George qui se sont chargés de fabriquer les bonbons^^. Elle avait eu l'idée dans le train, en voyant l'état de Goyle (c'est pour ça qu'Harry l'avait vue discuter avec Lee à un moment). J'espère qu'imaginer la scène vous aura amusées.**

**Je ne suis pas franchement satisfaite de la non-résistance de Minerva lorsqu'Albus décide d'accepter Nessie à l'école, mais face aux arguments du Directeur, je ne voyais pas vraiment comment les contrer, donc voilà... Même si initialement j'imaginais la discussion beaucoup plus âpre, j'ai finalement écrit le passage comme ça...**

**A la semaine prochaine, prenez soin de vous ! Bisous !**

**Place aux réponses à vos reviews, pour lesquelles je vous remercie énormément. J'hésitais un peu à faire se métamorphoser Harry d'un seul coup, mais je vois que j'ai eu raison de suivre mon inspiration, vu tous les compliments que vous me faites^^ :**

**elo-didie :**

**Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Et oui, Harry est un Animagus, mais le problème est qu'il l'est devenu d'un coup, justement ! Il ne maîtrise donc pas le processus de métamorphose...**

**Sinon, j'ai beaucoup aimé le prologue de ta fic, et l'idée des Volturi dans une fac de médecine est franchement drôle : à mon avis, ça promet !**

**A la semaine prochaine, bisous**

**mimi72 :**

**Salut !**

**Comment ça va bien ?**

**La voilà la suite, merci pour le compliment, ravie que l'idée d'Harry Animagus te plaise.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre-ci ne t'aura pas déçue non plu (comme je viens de l'exprimer juste avant de répondre aux reviews, je n'en suis pas entièrement satisfaite...).**

**Je posterai la suite le week-end prochain. Bonne semaine à toi, bye !**

**nounou :**

**merci beaucoup, contente que tu aimes. A bientôt j'espère.**

**lilylys :**

**Bonjour Miss, ravie que tu apprécies toujours autant et très contente de t'avoir fait rire (sincèrement, je ne pensais pas faire rire avec cette simple phrase, mais c'est un vrai plaisir de l'avoir fait, même si ça m'a surprise^^). J'espère que la suite t'aura plu aussi... ttention à toi aussi, à bientôt (dans une semaine au plus tard).**

**Haley Black :**

**Hello toi qui a été la toute première à lire le début de cette fic et que je suis vraiment contente d'avoir dans mes lectrices régulières et revieweuses fidèles. Contente que tu ne te sois pas fait mal en arrivant chez moi^^ et je te comprends de repartir écrire, quand l'imagination bouillonne, c'est prenant. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review au milieu de ton super chapitre 62.**

**A bientôt, bisous, prends soin de toi **


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour, ou plutôt bonsoir à toutes.**

**J'espère que vous allez bien. Comme d'habitude, je remercie Vic' pour ses corrections et ses précieux conseils quand à la suite.**

**Petit changement : j'ai créé un forum pour cette fic (le lien est sur mon profil) et c'est désormais là que je répondrai à vos reviews que j'adore toujours autant : je trouve que répondre avant ne fait que retarder le chapitre que vous êtes impatientes de lire, et répondre après, alors qu'un nouveau chapitre est passé entre temps, me fait bizarre. Donc voilà.**

**Où sont passées lilylys et Mini-Yuya ? J'espère que je ne vous ai pas perdues en route, et que vous allez bien...  
**

**Sinon, je vous conseille, pour les plus âgées d'entre vous, une magnifique fiction que j'ai découverte cette semaine et qui se passe totalement dans le monde de Harry Potter. Je vous préviens, le début (premier chapitre précisément) est VRAIMENT TRES HARD (pas pour rien qu'elle est classée M), mais cela vaut vraiment le coup de s'accrocher... En tous cas moi j'adore, même si le sadisme de Voldy peut parfois être franchement choquant (mais un grand méchant doux comme un agneau ne serait pas franchement crédible non plus...). Le titre en est « Le Chemin des Âmes » et l'auteur est Me-Violine. Il y a également un Livre II en cours de publication, et un Livre III en cours d'écriture. C'est donc une fiction très longue...**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse, en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture, en espérant que vous vous amuserez bien et que ce nouveau point de vue vous plaira.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 13**** (point de vue d'Hermione) :**

Un bruit sourd me réveilla, sans que j'en connaisse exactement la provenance. Peut-être Pattenrond avait-il renversé l'une des caisses que les jumeaux avaient laissées dans la chambre du dessus, à moins que ce soit la goule qui se soit mise à hurler dans le grenier, comme elle le faisait souvent...

Quoi qu'il soit, apercevant le jour à travers les persiennes, je fis l'effort de ne pas me rendormir. Une journée de lecture m'attendait encore. Cela faisait déjà trois jours que Sirius m'avait ramené de Poudlard tous les livres concernant les Animagi, le soir de mon retour au Terrier. Depuis, je passais la journée à les lire, cherchant à les comprendre en détails dans l'espoir de parvenir enfin à aider Harry. Lorsque celui-ci se réveillait, à la tombée de la nuit, comme la plupart des strigidés, commençait alors la deuxième partie de ma journée : une fois son estomac rempli, je commençais à lui résumer mes lectures de la journée, et nous faisions toutes les tentatives possibles pour qu'il retrouve sa forme humaine.

La première nuit, la grande majorité de la famille Weasley nous avait tenu compagnie, espérant notre succès. La seconde nuit, seul Ron était resté avec nous jusqu'à ce que nous nous écroulions de sommeil aux petites heures de l'aube. Et la nuit dernière, même lui était parti se coucher vers une heure du matin, tandis que je n'avais regagné ma chambre qu'à quatre heures passées.

Je m'étirai longuement, puis descendit l'escalier, baillant à plusieurs reprises à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Lorsque j'arrivai dans la cuisine, je m'aperçus que Ginny était en train d'aider Fleur à mettre la table pour déjeuner. Ron, entrant dans la pièce, s'exclama en me voyant :

**- Ah, te voilà enfin, la marmotte !**

**- Ron ! ** s'exclama Molly, visiblement mécontente.

**- Ben quoi, c'est vrai, elle passe sa journée à dormir !** répliqua mon meilleur ami.

**- Tout comme lui,** répliqua Molly en désignant la fenêtre. **Et tu ne le traites pas de marmotte !**

**- Je sais encore reconnaître un hibou !** marmonna Ron.

Regardant par la fenêtre, j'aperçus Harry qui dormait dans le creux d'un arbre de la haie, bien visible depuis la maison si on savait où le chercher.

Préférant rompre l'échange avec son plus jeune fils dont elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle avait voulu dire, Molly se tourna vers moi :

**- A quelle heure t'es-tu couchée, Hermione ?**

**- Quatre heures passées, contrairement à cette poule qui nous a lâchés alors qu'il n'était pas même une heure,** rétorquai-je en désignant Ron.

Celui-ci marmonna quelque chose, mais se garda bien d'être compréhensible, sachant pertinemment que sa marmotte était tout aussi injuste que ma poule.

Il sortit en traînant les pieds, et je le suivis, gagnant l'arrière du jardin où la table dressée semblait attendre ses convives.

Je m'assis à la gauche de Ginny, et Ron vint s'installer à ma senestre, montrant bien par là-même qu'il ne m'en voulait pas.

Nous parlâmes de choses et d'autres, devisant le plus gaiement possible tout en nos remplissant l'estomac.

Sitôt le repas terminé, je rentrai tandis que les autres débarrassaient la table. Ron tenta de me suivre, mais il fut aussitôt rappelé par Molly, lui demandant d'aider. Face à ses protestations, elle lui rappela que d'une part j'étais l'invitée, et que d'autre part j'étais partie travailler à ce que nous avions de plus important à faire en ce moment : aider Harry à retrouver sa forme humaine.

**- Mais j'allais l'aider !** protesta Ron.

- **Si tu arrêtais de râler, tu aurais terminé de nous aider le temps qu'elle redescende avec les livres,** le coupa sèchement Molly tandis que je montais effectivement chercher les ouvrages que je n'avais pas encore lus.

Je redescendis ensuite avec les trois derniers livres dans les mains, et m'installai confortablement dans le canapé, me calant dans les coussins près de la fenêtre entrouverte pour rafraîchir quelque peu cette chaude journée estivale, fenêtre par laquelle je voyais d'ailleurs Harry. Je le regardais quelques instants dormir, puis je saisis le premier ouvrage de la petite pile qui reposait sur la table basse près de moi, espérant de tout mon cœur y trouver la solution.

Le manuel commençait, comme tous ceux que j'avais lus jusqu'à présent, par détailler la façon de devenir Animagus.

Bien que j'eus l'impression de connaître la méthode par cœur à présent, je relus attentivement les conseils donnés, attentive à un détail nouveau qui pourrait être la clef de la métamorphose inverse. Celle-ci n'était en effet jamais détaillée, semblant évidente pour toute personne ayant consciemment réussi à prendre une forme animale.

Je ne relevai le nez qu'à seize heures, l'ouvrage terminé sans rien avoir trouvé dedans. Ron s'était assis face à moi, et avait déjà bien avancé sa lecture du deuxième des trois livres.

Me levant, j'allais me servir un verre de jus de citrouille dont je bus quelques gorgées en revenant m'assoir, poussant un soupir découragé. Je posai mon verre sur la table basse et saisis néanmoins le troisième ouvrage. Intitulé _Problèmes de Métamorphoses_, il ne semblait traiter que partiellement des Animagi, si bien que je m'attendais à une lecture certes instructive, – après tout, toutes les lectures le sont - mais ne donnant pas la moindre piste pour résoudre le problème qui me préoccupait actuellement.

Je me mis toutefois à le lire en intégralité, apprenant comment réussir à désosser un animal pour le métamorphoser en objet, à savoir un léger geste du poignet qu'il ne fallait surtout pas oublier de faire si l'on ne voulait pas que sa théière se retrouve avec des os de lapin qui en dépassent. Ce chapitre prenait une vingtaine de pages, ou croquis et textes se mêlaient, comparant ce geste avec de nombreux autres afin de l'expliquer avec toute la précision nécessaire. Les cinquante pages suivantes expliquaient, là encore avec une foule de représentations graphiques, comment augmenter la taille d'un objet ou d'un animal lorsqu'on souhaitait le métamorphoser en quelque chose de plus volumineux, ou bien lorsqu'on souhaitait, à l'inverse, réduire ses dimensions pour le transformer en quelque chose de plus petit. Cette fois-ci, il fallait associer à un geste précis une syllabe, qui devait être accentuée d'une certaine façon.

Soudain, un poids sur mon épaule me tira de ma concentration. Levant les yeux, je vis Harry qui venait me saluer, tandis que le soleil était à présent bas dans le ciel. Je caressais distraitement son plumage, refusant de me laisser totalement déconcentrer de ma lecture.

**- Bonjour Harry, **lui dis-je. **Je crois que Molly t'a déjà préparé ton dîner, à moins que ce ne soit ton petit déjeuner, puisque pour toi la journée commence... Enfin bref, ça sentait le bacon grillé tout à l'heure. J'ai presque fini ce livre, je te rejoins après. Mais je crains que nous n'ayons pas beaucoup de travail cette nuit, celui que j'ai lu auparavant ne suggérait rien de nouveau par rapport aux autres, et Ron n'a rien relevé non plus... quant à celui-ci, c'est le dernier que Sirius m'ait ramené de Poudlard, mais il traite des problèmes de métamorphose en général...**

Harry hulula doucement comme pour me réconforter, puis me pinça doucement l'oreille avec son bec, avant de s'envoler en direction de la cuisine.

Une quinzaine de pages plus loin, j'eus enfin la satisfaction de prendre la plume et le morceau de parchemin qui se trouvaient vers moi. Au détour d'un paragraphe sur le changement de taille, l'auteur notait avoir aidé un Animagus à retrouver forme humaine en faisant léviter le petit animal de façon à ce que sa tête soit à la même hauteur que lorsqu'il avait forme humaine, et l'animal était redevenu humanoïde à force de tendre ses pattes, tentant d'atteindre le sol.

Bof, cela me paraissait un bien maigre espoir... Si ça ne marchait pas, j'enverrai Hedwige ou Coq porter un mot à Sirius demain matin afin de savoir quoi faire...

Des rires joyeux me sortir de ma mélancolie. Relevant la tête, je m'aperçus que Ron et Ginny avaient sorti leurs balais, s'amusant avec Bill et Fleur à se passer le Souaffle et à marquer des buts.

Je les regardais durant quelques minutes, puis m'aperçus qu'Harry était au milieu d'eux, volant à toute allure et faisant force figures de plus en plus acrobatiques.

Soudain, je vis passer devant moi une certaine petite balle dorée, poursuivie par le volatile noir, qui semblait faire la course avec Ginny, qui le devançait assez nettement, Harry perdant visiblement du terrain au fur et à mesure de l'accélération du balai de la jeune fille.

**- Un hibou qui joue au Quidditch, non mais franchement, on aura tout vu**, marmonnai-je, amusée.

Je sortis de la maison pour mieux voir le spectacle. M'allongeant dans l'herbe, j'admirais l'habileté avec laquelle Ron et Ginny se passaient le Souaffle. A un moment donné où celui-ci descendait rapidement dans ma direction, Ron ayant réagit quelques secondes trop tard, je vis Harry descendre en piqué. Les ailes déployées, il rattrapa la grosse balle rouge sur son dos, puis remonta en la maintenant en équilibre sur son dos, sous les applaudissements de Bill, Fleur et Molly qui venaient de sortir de la maison. Il tenta de passer vers Ginny à toute allure, mais la jeune fille fut plus rapide, et attrapa le Souaffle lorsqu'il longeât son balai.

**- Merci Harry**, lança-t-elle, amusée, tout en envoyant la balle à Ron.

Celui-ci tenta une roulade du paresseux avant la rattraper : il réussit la figure mais manqua le ballon qui passa au-dessus de lui. Ginny lança son balai à pleine vitesse et, quoique ce ne soit qu'un Comète 260, elle l'attrapa juste devant le bec d'Harry.

**- Et non, tu ne peux pas toujours gagner**, lui dit-elle en riant.

Soudain, Fred et George se joignirent au groupe. Trop concentrée sur le jeu qui se déroulait au-dessus de ma tête, je ne les avais pas vus arriver.

Voyant qu'ils avaient leurs battes à la main, Molly lança :

**- Ah non, les garçons, je refuse que vous lâchiez les Cognards !**

**- Allez M'man, juste un seul !** demanda l'un.

**- C'est pas drôle, sinon !** argumenta l'autre.

**- Non, il en est hors de question ! Même un seul ! Ce serait bien trop dangereux pour Harry, sous sa forme actuelle. En plus, la nuit commence à tomber.**

**- Et alors, les hiboux voient parfaitement la nuit,** lança le premier des deux jumeaux qui avait prit la parole.

**- Je sais bien qu'Harry les verrait parfaitement, mais pas vous ! Vous ne pourriez donc pas à coup sûr éviter qu'ils le heurtent, et il risquerait d'être sérieusement blessé, voire d'en mourir, si cette maudite balle le touche à la tête !**

A cet instant, je vis un éclair doré passer. Personne ne réagissant durant quelques instants, je crus m'être trompée et n'avoir vu qu'un reflet du soleil couchant sur le manche poli d'un balai. Mais quelques instants plus tard, Ginny s'élança.

Ce qu'elle n'avait toutefois pas remarqué était un hibou noir, qui s'était perché à l'arrière du manche de son balai, juste derrière elle. Harry, ainsi sûr de ne pas être semé, suivi tranquillement la petite balle ailée des yeux.

Soudain, cette dernière changea de trajectoire, descendant brusquement à contre-sens de la trajectoire du balai. Harry, nullement gêné par la pénombre qui gagnait, profita de cet avantage et se laissa choir au bon instant, déployant ses ailes tandis que ses serres se refermaient fermement sur le vif d'or.

Un éclat de rire général accueillit son exploit. Tandis qu'il planait, se laissant porter par un courant aérien descendant, Ron expliqua à Ginny ce qui venait de se passer, et c'est sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements qu'Harry se posa sur la table basse du salon, profitant de la fenêtre restée ouverte pour entrer.

Lorsque nous le rejoignîmes, il était en train de se désaltérer, vidant tranquillement le verre de jus de citrouille que j'avais laissé là un peu plus tôt.

**- Tu peux me rendre le vif vieux, que je puisse le ranger ?** demanda tranquillement Ron.

Harry ne se détourna pas pour autant de son occupation, continuant de boire et semblant ne pas avoir entendu la demande de notre meilleur ami. Soudain, il s'envola, tenant toujours la petite balle, et alla lui-même la déposer dans le coffre. Ron, qui se trouvait juste à côté, s'empressa d'attacher la lanière qui la maintenait en place, puis il referma la boîte de balles que l'un des jumeaux se chargea d'envoyer dans le vieux hangar au fond du jardin d'un simple coup de baguette.

Pendant ce temps, Molly s'était affairée à préparer le repas, si bien que nous pûmes aussitôt passer à table, au grand contentement des joueurs que leur partie de Quidditch improvisée avait mis en appétit.

Le dîner fut, comme tous les repas que j'avais passé dans cette maison, animé et riant. Les exploits d'Harry semblaient avoir détendu tout le monde, y compris Arthur et Charlie qui étaient arrivés comme nous commencions à manger.

Nous leur avions en effet raconté ce qui venait de se passer avec force détails, chacun rajoutant ce qu'il avait vu, ressenti ou pensé à tel ou tel moment, le tout dans une joyeuse cacophonie. Arthur avait pris un tel fou-rire en imaginant la scène que les jumeaux mimaient avec leurs mains, l'un faisant Ginny et son balai tandis que l'autre représentait Harry et le vif d'or, qu'il avala de travers et se mit à tousser durant un petit moment.

Fred et George faisaient un mime si parlant que même ceux qui avaient vu la scène en vrai partirent dans un éclat de rire. Harry lui-même émit un hululement assez particulier, certainement amusé par le spectacle des jumeaux.

Comme nous terminions de manger, un Patronus en forme de chien apparut. C'était Sirius qui venait aux nouvelles. Molly se chargea de lui répondre qu'Harry avait toujours sa forme de hibou, mais que même ainsi il faisait un excellent attrapeur. Quelques instants plus tard, Patmol arriva, curieux de connaître l'histoire en détail.

C'est ainsi que nous la racontâmes pour la troisième fois de la soirée. Tout en l'écoutant, je songeais qu'elle allait rapidement entrer dans les anales de la grande famille que nous formions. Sans doute Arthur et Molly la raconteraient-ils, un jour, à leurs petits-enfants...

J'aidais Molly à tout remettre en ordre, ramenant la vaisselle dans l'évier tandis qu'elle se chargeait de contrôler le lavage pendant que les autres racontaient.

Lorsque le fou-rire de Sirius, qui en avait les larmes aux yeux en imaginant la scène, se fut calmé et qu'il eut félicité Harry pour son idée de s'être perché sur le balai de Ginny, il me regarda droit dans les yeux et me demanda où nous en étions de nos recherches.

Je lui racontais les multiples et infructueuses tentatives que nous avions faites la nuit précédente, et l'informais que j'avais à présent étudié la totalité des ouvrages qu'il m'avait ramenés de la bibliothèque du château.

Entendant ça, sa mine devint sombre. Il proposa d'employer les grands moyens, et sortit sa baguette, décidé à utiliser le sortilège que nous l'avions vu employer deux ans plus tôt dans la cabane hurlante pour qu'Harry retrouve sa forme normale.

Mais Sirius n'avait pas fini de formuler son idée que le hibou s'était échappé par la fenêtre, s'évanouissant dans la nuit.

Sirius me regarda, interloqué :

**- Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ?**

**- Je crois qu'il ne veut pas d'aide. Enfin, pas de cette manière-là. Tel que je le connais, il veut réussir à se re-métamorphoser lui-même, pour maîtriser le processus.**

**- Et puis, il n'avait pas l'air de se sentir mal dans son plumage, tout à l'heure**, ajouta Ron, qui était à présent seul dans la pièce avec Sirius et moi, les autres étant partis se coucher les uns après les autres durant mes explications qui avaient duré assez longtemps car l'Animagus, voulant tous les détails, m'avait pas mal interrogée.

Le Maraudeur marmonna, puis décida que puisqu'il en était ainsi, il rentrait Square Grimmaurd. Comme il se trouvait sur le pas de la porte, il se tourna toutefois vers moi :

**- Au fait, j'espère que tu as imaginé une explication sérieuse à donner à Dumbledore concernant ton intérêt pour les Animagus. Ce n'est pas moi qui lui ait dit, mais il sait que tous les livres que j'ai empruntés pour toi traitent de cette question. Je suppose que c'est un coup de cette vieille pie de Pince, qui refusait que quelqu'un qui avait été à Azkaban emprunte le moindre livre à la bibliothèque... En tous cas, mon arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-oncle est venu me demander, avec beaucoup d'insistance, pourquoi tu avais besoin de ces manuels, et j'ai du me creuser les méninges pendant plus d'une heure pour justifier ne rien lui dire, parce qu'il refusait de me croire lorsque je lui disais ignorer la raison de ton intérêt. J'ai cependant maintenu cette version, arguant simplement que j'avais trouvé normal de te ramener les livres dont je t'avais entendue exprimer le souhait de les consulter, puisque j'allais à Poudlard.**

**Mais je crois que Dumbledore se doute que notre petit stratagème concerne plus ou moins Harry. Je ne serai d'ailleurs pas étonné qu'il demande à le voir dans les jours, pour ne pas dire dans les heures qui viennent.**

**Je pense, pour l'avoir déjà vécu, que c'est à Harry, et à lui seul, de décider de qui il informe de sa capacité d'Animagus, mais je ne pourrai pas cacher la vérité longtemps à Dumbledore s'il ne reprend pas forme humaine. **

**Je reviendrai donc demain matin, et si la situation est toujours telle qu'actuellement, j'utiliserai le sortilège que Remus et moi avions utilisé sur Pettigrow dans la cabane hurlante. Et si Harry n'est pas d'accord, je trouverai un moyen de l'y contraindre. Je te fais confiance pour lui transmettre mon message et pour le raisonner, même si je ne pense pas qu'il soit assez idiot pour quitter Le Terrier où il est en sécurité.**

Sur ces mots très encourageants, Sirius quitta la maison et transplana sitôt qu'il fut dehors.

Restés seuls, Ron et moi nous entre-regardâmes. Cela allait loin d'être facile...

**- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?** me demanda-t-il, inquiet.

**- Pas franchement, non. Et toi ?**

**- Rien de nouveau, les habituels conseils consistant à se concentrer sur soi, à essayer d'intérioriser l'apparence qu'on a et celle que l'on souhaite prendre, comme lorsqu'on médite pour trouver l'animal en lequel on se transformera. Les histoires d'inverser le processus...**

**- Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Le problème est qu'Harry est devenu un hibou d'un seul coup, probablement sans le vouloir vraiment. Du coup, il ne sait pas comment procéder. **

**- Alors, je pense que Sirius a raison, qu'il faut utiliser le sortilège.**

**- Harry n'est pas d'accord pour ça, tu as bien vu sa réaction tout à l'heure,** rétorquai-je, refusant l'idée qu'on oblige mon meilleur ami à quoi que ce soit.

**- Mais enfin, on ne peut pas laisser Harry dans cet état ! Être un hibou, ce n'est pas une vie pour un humain ! Il ne peut même pas être avec nous, puisqu'il dort le jour !**

**- C'est bien toi qui disais qu'il se sentait à l'aise dans son plumage, il n'y a pas si longtemps,** arguai-je, haussant un sourcil.

**- Mais enfin, Mione ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a bien rit ce soir que cette situation peut durer, tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Si Dumbledore demande à le voir, on est mal, c'est certain ! Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'Harry représente l'espoir de vaincre Tu-Sais-Qui, s'il disparait, notre résistance s'amoindrira ! On ne peut pas prendre ce risque, enfin !**

**- Ah oui, pour toi c'est ça qui est important ? Que le Survivant, l'Elu, comme disent les journaux, revienne ? Est-ce uniquement pour ça que tu es ami avec lui, Ron ? Parce qu'il est célèbre ? Moi, ce qui m'a donné envie de le connaître, ce n'est pas son histoire, du moins pas celle que tout le monde connaissait, même moi, qui avait pourtant grandit parmi les Moldus ! Non, moi ce qui m'a intéressée, c'est ce qu'il était devenu depuis. Ce qui m'a intéressée, c'est de l'aider quand je le pouvais, parce que lui aussi m'aidait beaucoup, parce qu'il m'acceptait telle que j'étais, pour moi, et parce qu'il connaissait le monde d'où je venais, donc il pouvait parfaitement me comprendre !**

J'étais furieuse à présent, et bien que je me contraigne à chuchoter pour ne pas réveiller toute la maisonnée, Ron s'en rendit parfaitement compte.

**- Pas la peine de monter sur tes hypogriffes, Mione ! Tu as mal écouté ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure ou quoi ? Pour lui, ce n'est pas une vie, de rester indéfiniment sous sa forme de hibou. Il n'est pas un lâche comme Pettigrow a pu l'être, et tu sais aussi bien que moi que pour lui ce sera invivable, tôt ou tard. Alors vu qu'on n'a plus aucun autre moyen de l'aider, je ne vois pas pourquoi ne pas laisser faire Sirius, c'est tout !**

Sur ce, il regarda une dernière fois la fenêtre restée ouverte et, voyant qu'Harry ne nous rejoignait toujours pas, il quitta la pièce et monta se coucher, me saluant d'un geste de la tête.

Pour ma part, je m'installai dans le canapé, décidée à attendre Harry. Ne le voyant pas arriver au bout de quelques minutes, je me mis à parler, espérant qu'il m'entendrait même si je chuchotais toujours :

**- Tu sais, Harry, je ne suis pas d'accord avec Ron, et encore moins avec Sirius. Je pense que tu es le seul à pouvoir décider de reprendre forme humaine. Bien sûr les longues discussions que l'on pouvait avoir me manquent, et nos moments de complicité, où nous n'avions pas besoin de mots pour nous comprendre, me manquent énormément aussi. J'aimerais te retrouver et vivre encore beaucoup d'aventures avec toi. Oh, bien sûr, je pense que Ron et moi en vivrions aussi sans toi, mais ce ne serait pas pareil. En fait, je me suis toujours sentie plus proche de toi que de Ron d'une certaine manière, et je crois que Ron aussi a plus de complicité avec toi qu'avec moi... Mais à la différence de lui, et de Sirius, je ne suis pas d'accord pour que qui que ce soit t'impose de redevenir humain. Je pense que tu es libre de choisir ta vie, et que si un jour tu veux que l'on t'aide d'un sortilège, tu sauras parfaitement nous le faire comprendre. **

Je me tus quelques instants, puis repris :

**- Cela dit, je suis parfaitement d'accord pour t'aider à maîtriser ton processus de métamorphose, et même si le conseil que j'ai trouvé aujourd'hui me semble presque simplet, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu viennes, que l'on puisse essayer... C'est encore un sortilège, mais de lévitation cette fois. Remarque, je peux aussi te tenir, si tu préfères. Ca m'éviterait d'ailleurs de passer devant le Magenmagot, ce serait mieux... L'idée est simplement de maintenir ta tête à la hauteur à laquelle elle est lorsque tu es humain, et que tu essaies de toucher le sol avec tes pattes... Je sais, c'est plus que très simple, mais d'après le livre que j'ai lu cet après-midi, ça a déjà aidé des Animagi à retrouver forme humaine... et c'est tout ce que nous avons trouvé, Ron et moi... S'il te plaît, Harry, arrête de me laisser parler toute seule comme ça, et viens que l'on essaie... Je te promets de ne mettre aucune entrave à ta liberté si ça ne fonctionne pas, et de tout faire pour convaincre Sirius d'abandonner son projet.**

N'ayant pour l'instant plus rien à lui dire d'autre, d'autant plus que j'ignorais s'il m'écoutait, je me tus et attendis.


	14. Note de l'auteur, mais n'ayez pas peur !

Bonjour les gens !

Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, après cette absence bien plus longue que prévue à cause d'un surplus de travail, et d'une panne d'ordinateur qui m'a obligée à refaire toute ma fic, c'est bien moi que voilà !

Bref... J'espère que vous allez bien, et que je n'aurai pas perdu trop de personnes en route...

En relisant le début de l'histoire, il ne me convenait plus... Et puis, je n'arrivais pas à écrire certains passages en flash-back. J'ai donc décidé de tout réécrire depuis le début.

Cela dit, j'assume totalement _Nouveaux Alliés_, et je ne voulais pas non plus effacer vos reviews, ni vous empêcher de commenter les chapitres réécrits.

Je clos donc ici cette publicaiton, et je vous invite à venir lire la nouvelle version, sous le titre :

_Sentiments et Révolutions_

Comme j'avais envie d'explorer aussi ce que pouvait donner cette histoire sans vampires, sera également publiée en parallèle une fanfic uniquement Harry Potter, où les évènements principaux seront les mêmes :

_Petites Résistances entre amis (ou pas)_

Bonne(s) lecture(s) à vous, que je sois ou non l'auteur des textes !

Chka


End file.
